In the Midst Of It All
by RockIll
Summary: Complete This is the tale of the strenuous relationship between Harry Potter and Bill Weasley, faced with the past, jealous brothers, a slightly manipulative Dumbledore, helpful Petunia A Greek Mythology crossover-ish. Slash, Mpreg, slight abuse
1. Hormones

In the Midst Of It All

This is the tale of the strenuous relationship between Harry Potter and Bill Weasley while being faced with the past, jealous brothers, a slightly manipulative Dumbledore, and of course Voldemort. Greek Mythology crossover. Rated M for slash, sexual references, language and a bit of Mpreg at the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.

Hormones

… Plants

… Dirt

… Fertilize

… Clean

That was all fifteen-year-old Harry Potter could think of this summer. He worked in his aunt's garden. It was now a daily sight for a neighbor to see him slaving away in the front of the house or the backyard, the garden; day in and day out. He worked himself to the brink of exhaustion, and any of his neighbors could account for it. They believed it was good to '_keep that criminal at work._' Harry found that he liked the exhaustion.

Harry was a special boy; he was an extraordinary boy and he was going through a natural phase of grieving. He had recently lost his godfather, Sirius Black. He was in the 'Acceptance' phase of grieving. He had watched as his godfather fall through the Veil in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mystery. He knew something had happened, he just did not know what that something was.

He was a person with a terrible weight on his shoulder. The fate of the Wizarding World, more specifically. He was a teenage boy with a normal, though to him it was terrible, testosterone and hormonal imbalance. That was tough enough but still there was the shaving and the worrying about his appearance, his masculinity, and his sexuality. And to top it all off, he was a celebrity.

What was a celebrity doing slaving away in a garden? No, it was not for charity. It was actually something he wanted to do.

So he really was not _slaving away_ in the garden for all those days, but before this summer '_slaving away_ in the garden' would have been an understatement. He had done it since he was able to push a lawnmower. Surprisingly, that was when he was at the age of eight. His guardians were not the best _kind_ of guardians when he was younger. That was a large understatement. But recently, his aunt had changed.

She was more like a surrogate mother to him now. And she was an extremely good actress. Which was vital for her recent _performance_ pretending to pretend to be civil to Harry. She treated him like a criminal in public, but also as if afraid to criticize him publicly. She acted as if she were being forced to be nice to him while she was around her family, and she was motherly to him in private.

She had not always been nice to him. She and Uncle Vernon had been unnaturally tough on him when he was growing up. They hated what Harry was and what his parents were, even though they were his last blood relation. Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister and yet she had never, up until recently, struck him as his truly blood-related aunt.

He had been a worthless, ungrateful, abnormal miscreant to his Uncle Vernon. _He_ believed that hard labor, inadequate living conditions such as the cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom, and meager ration of everything little children are entitled to - food, love, toys, the good stuff - would be enough to knock the abnormality out of him. Uncle Vernon, along with the accomplice Aunt Petunia, spent years convincing him that he was the lowest of the low, that he was nothing to anyone. Together, _they_ did everything they could to keep the truth from coming out. The fact that Harry's abnormality was from his being a wizard.

He was a wizard. A wizard is a wise man, sage, someone skilled in magic, Harry had, while being bored mind you, looked it up in the dictionary. He _was_ a somewhat smart and skillful person. He was not wise at all. He rushed into things without thinking. Without warning his thoughts went back to his godfather.

The Veil. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Lestrage, that damned Order, they were all reasons for this. But still the blame went back to him for being foolhardy enough to be tricked by Voldemort. A well of emotions built up inside of him. There was so much going on last year at Hogwarts, his mind could not wrap around it all.

And just as he was going to start thinking back on the year previous, a voice suddenly called out to him. "Harry, you'd better not be working in one of those shirts I _just_ bought you!" Came his aunt's angry whisper out of the kitchen window.

Without hesitation or a response, Harry took off his clingy T-shirt and went to check out the front of the house.

His aunt was very peculiar about what she said to him in front of others. She would never congratulate Harry on a job well done, or even call him Harry, in front of the neighbors for fear of news getting back to Uncle Vernon. And once more, she was like a surrogate mother to Harry nowadays. She and Harry quickly grew to like each other. It was not hard for her to act out a performance, she had done so all her life. It was hard, terribly hard, for Harry though. He had never been able to lie, let alone act, a day in his life.

But he was getting help from his aunt and the threat made by the Order members, his guards, to his aunt and uncle at Kings Cross. Actually, the threat caused the friendship between him and his aunt as well as helping with the acting.

Their threat was both a blessing and a curse to Harry. Uncle Vernon had to be at least civil to him now and Aunt Petunia, after a 'mishap' with Dudley, now had her own excuse for being civil to him. But before the 'mishap' with Dudley, she was in the same boat as Uncle, crude and forced to be civil. They did not ask him to do much; they even gave him luxaries to "keep him quiet and keep him writing those notes." While he did enjoy the pleasantries that were denied to him as a kid, he felt a little ungrateful. What had he done to receive such gifts?

In wake of his godfather's death, all he had received was a few letters of condolences from people in the Order who had known his godfather on a personal level. Along with those were some letters from Ron and Hermione, these were all overly-sympathetic and Harry did not want that. He wanted and needed what he got from his aunt: work, discipline, and strict guidelines. And he had also received nightmares, though these were not from his aunt.

The nightmares were so unnerving and frequent in his first week back that Harry was kicked out of his old, small bedroom and into the newly sound-proofed and refurbished basement because of the screaming. Still this was an act that Harry was none too appreciative of. He was too out of sorts, at that moment in time he was blaming himself completely for not being able to save Sirius, but he was sure that he did not deserve the furnished basement. The Dursleys agreed with him wholeheartedly, though silently.

But still, that room along with all of the freedom and luxaries that came with it, only seemed to increase the intensity of his nightmares. He, at the time, found himself solely to blame for Sirius' death. _He_ was the one to lead the little rescue mission into the Ministry of Magic. _He_ was the one who was not thinking at all, who underestimated Voldemort. _That won't happen again_, Harry thought to himself as he aligned the potted plants that bordered the path up to the door.

He had since gotten over the '_guilt_' phase with some difficulty.

But the nightmares and his Aunt and Uncle's bribery did not compare at all to what he went through every day in his second week back. Harry still went red from the memory.

From the nightmares, a sense of restlessness washed over him. He could have not sat still and done nothing for long periods of time, his mind would keep wandering back to the death of Sirius. He had needed to move. He had tried to use this restlessness as a distraction, and tried to work more around the house. This was where the Order members' threat to the Dursleys began to smite him. The Dursleys were afraid to let him work, even if he did so voluntarily. Harry had believed that the Dursleys thought that he was trying to work to purposely make the wrath of the Order fall upon them.

So he simply took it upon himself to do all of the work in the house. When that was not enough for the restlessness, he went outside and did the work. But that was still not enough for the nightmares to recede entirely. He _was _too tired to sleep some nights but then when insomnia began to kick in, the thoughts came back to him. He took up a neighborhood job, mostly maintenance. Aunt Petunia did not want other people to take his remodeling and gardening skills from her.

The Dursleys had then treated Harry as if he were an invisible servant, and he had been content with their treatment. Everything was somewhat normal. Then Dudley, Harry's cousin, _involved_ himself in Harry's problem with insomnia. He made one act that changed the threading of Harry's life, for the good actually. Harry snorted out loud as he trimmed the potted plants down to a respectable height. Dudley was too thick to even realize that he changed Harry's life. He had tried to ruin Harry's summer because Harry had been making him look bad by his, _Harry's_, over-helpfulness.

Harry had lived a repressed life, so he was not familiar with things pertaining to the media, such as television and music. He had, before this summer, occasionally watched the telly at the babysitter's house or when the Dursleys left him home alone, something that did not happen very often. Therefore Harry knew neither the finer, respectable nor the more disgraceful points of the television, aside from the images painted in his head by the kids his age and above in school.

So when Dudley approached him with the idea of some "hypnotic insomnia-curing programs," he was of course skeptical and cautious but he tried them nevertheless.

Videotapes. Harry cut one on after a long, tiresome day and was asleep before the program started.

Three days passed with him using Dudley's 'treatment'. Immediately, he noticed that he was receiving more energy out of sleep than usual. It was almost as if he were being rejuvenated every morning. That was not the reason he chose the treatment but it was accepted, he figured why look a gift-horse in the mouth. Suddenly his nightmare-filled dreams were filled with _different_ types of dreams, not the old ones of Voldemort laughing at him and Sirius falling through the Veil at the Ministry of Magic; no _these_ new ones were more of the sexual genre.

Harry had spent the last two years sharing a dorm with one of the most, in no better words, horniest guys ever to walk the face of the earth, Seamus Finnigan; and though he was not on good terms with Harry and frankly ignored him, he had described in heavy detail, erotic dreams he had of girls preforming unmentionable acts on him. Harry's dreams were similar, but instead of there being two or more girls as there were in Seamus' dreams, there were two or more _guys_.

Guys that Harry had met at one point or another in his life. Boys from Hogwarts, Seamus, Ron, even some with the male Weasleys, minus Mr. Weasley, were in his dreams. Harry had a reaction after he remembered some of the dreams. Harry had figured that it was just a phase and that his _reaction_ to it was normal, so he did not mull over it.

After two more nights of such dreams, and _reactions_, Harry's sleep was disrupted by a shriek.

His eyes had flown open. His eye-glasses were on his face and his wand was in his hand in an instant. His aunt was at the foot of his bed and jumped slightly as he awoke but never took the angry look off her face. She waved something at him angrily.

"_What is **this**_?" She yelled, throwing the object on Harry's stomach. Harry had blinked, not registering the fact that there was no danger and looked down at the object. He gasped. It was the cover to some videotapes, but there were naked guys on the cover doing things to one another. _Just like from my dreams_, he thought.

He looked to his aunt as she stood with a slightly crazy and triumphant smirk on her face.

"I found them in Dudley's room. He told me that _he_ found them in a box under your bed. He only took the covers because you probably would not miss them. He had planned to tell about it today." She gave a slightly displeased look. "He told me you were down here doing _odd_ things, and here I was expecting magic." Her voice had risen a pitch. "How dare you bring this… _this_ into our_ normal _household. After all the things we've …" She continued on.

Harry tuned his aunt out and brought his attention back to the covers that his aunt was throwing at him furiously. Some of them mirrored his sex dream perfectly, almost to the point that he had wondered if… but it was not possible. _Is it possible_, he thought to himself, _could the dreams be caused by_… It struck him like a bolt of lightening. Dudley had set him up. He should have foreseen this; the movies with no covers, the dreams with an unknown origin, the fact the Dudley was helping him at all!

He tuned back in and looked to his aunt who was still raging at the top of her lungs. There was a soft thumping from above them. His eyes bulged and the thumping slowly grew louder. There was the sound of someone's name being called. His heart began to pound painfully, he lost his breath, and had gone pale.

"They were from Dudley." She stopped ranting as Harry said that.

"Petunia, is everything all right down there? The boy's not _dead_, is he?" Aunt Petunia gave Harry a puzzled look.

Harry saw a chance to prove his innocence and took it. "_Honestly_, I didn't know. I thought they were for helping me get some sleep." He pleaded innocence quickly.

"And you've never watched them?" She said with sarcasm and motioned to the television where the program was just finishing up.

Harry felt himself blush as he searched for the remote control. "Wait until Vernon hears about this." Harry had paled and nearly fainted at that very moment.

Uncle Vernon was a very homophobic person. Harry had only experienced a slight taste of his uncle's anger to homosexuality. When he and Dudley were around nine-years old, they got into a rather loud fight and with soon had them rolling around on the carpet in the living room. Uncle Vernon watched from the stairs with a satisfied look on his face. Harry had actually managed to get the upper arm in the fight towards the end. He was on top of Dudley when Dudley cried out that Harry was homosexual.

At that moment, slightly under his sheets Harry had felt a chill go through him as he remembered the beating that ensued from Dudley's statement. But not only had Harry been punished, but Dudley as well. The fact that he had said the word made Uncle Vernon punish him. Granted, Dudley's punishment was not as bad as Harry's, it was the first and the last time, up to that moment in which Harry sat in his bed, that Harry had seen Dudley physically and/or verbally punished by either of his parents.

The very thought of what Uncle Vernon could do to him, even with there being Order members outside the house, was unsettling. He knew at that moment, his fate was resting in his aunt's hands.

"Aunt Petunia, you _have_ to believe me. I've never watched the movies. I-I was asleep before they were on. I swear, I didn't even know that they were _these_ types of movies." She seemed to have been taken aback, but she did not yield her attack.

As he looked back on the memory, Harry wondered what exactly had been going through her mind at that moment. They had talked about that night so rarely now, and when they did it was to rant about Dudley.

"_Really_, how could you not know what they were when there were covers. You had to know what they were to buy them! And lucky for me, Dudley spotted the filth." She said with a wicked smile on her lips. The thumping upstairs grew louder; it sounded like Uncle Vernon rummaging through something in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry's heart beat faster.

"I didn't buy them. How could I, I don't have the money! I can't go beyond a hundred-meter radius of the house. I-."

"Then you ordered them by mail! What if the postman saw it!" She said outraged.

"With what _credit card_?" Harry snarled. She had begun to irritate him.

"You used Dudley's didn't you, you filthy, evil-."

"If I took his credit card to buy these tapes, don't you think that he would have told you about that instead of the covers!"

"You-you…"

"No, _he_ gave me the tapes without the covers. I told him about my insomnia problem and he told me that the tapes would help. He said I should cut them on before I go to sleep. They did work thou-."

"_Where_ did you get them?" His aunt towered over him threateningly. She had looked both shocked and incredulous.

Harry, reflecting, wondered whether or not she was acting at that time. A brief smile wrapped itself on his face and he continued to trim. She _is_ one heck of an actress. He shook his head and continued with his reminiscing. After that moment where Aunt Petunia looked shocked, Harry found the remote and cut the television off, though the program was off already.

At that very moment Uncle Vernon's large frame came pounding down the stairs. "Petunia dear, is everything all right?" He eyed Harry as if he already knew what was going on.

Aunt Petunia glanced at Harry and immediately began hyperventilating on the spot.

As he looked back, Harry was still wowed by her act of sudden improvising just as he was weeks before. He had asked her why she had not gone into acting, _she still hasn't come with an answer_. But as he remembered that night and that particular action taken by his aunt he could not help but remember what he was thinking at that moment. _Is she putting on an act to get me into even more trouble_? He had begun sweating as he thought that.

She had turned to Uncle Vernon, her face was pale and her movements jittery. When she had opened her mouth, the words had come out in a rush, very much squished together manner. She visibly pulled herself together, still jittery though and spoke more calmly. "I-I saw a-a mouse in t-the kitchen and came to get the boy to kill it." Harry remembered being completely baffled at that moment and opened his mouth to ask his aunt what she was playing at when Uncle Vernon suddenly went pale and being jumping up and down on the stairs frantically searching for the non-existent mouse.

He remembered being extremely confused, but very much amused by the actions made by his screaming uncle. "Boy, k-kill the mouse." He said in a frightened tone.

"I think it was... _mice_." Aunt Petunia whispered just audibly, emphasizing the plural form of mouse. Uncle Vernon gave a scream and raced up the stairs as fast as his pudgy feet could carry him. The stairs immediately groaned at the withdrawal of his extreme weight.

Aunt Petunia jumped into and out of her act with professional quickness. It seemed to Harry, even at that moment, that she was a natural at such things. She then explained to Harry, in a somewhat detached tone, that Uncle Vernon had a fear of mice ever since he was little. His father had placed a live one in his bed when he was very young, and he fainted when he awoke. Ever since then, he had the irrational fear of mice. Which made sense to Harry now, it would explain why he wants the house clean to unusual degrees.

Aunt Petunia went silent for a moment. Harry remembered being unsure of what to do or say. As soon as he opened his mouth for an explanation she spoke. "Wait till I get my hands on that little fibber. He tricked me, the little swine tricked me. He had me wrapped around his little finger." Harry remembered resisting the urge to snort, though he did now, as he remembered thinking that nothing about Dudley was 'little'.

Harry had been thoroughly expecting her head to pop off. He had, up until that moment, never heard his aunt badmouth Dudley or Uncle Vernon.

She turned and looked Harry straight in the eye as she spoke. "He double-crossed _and_ used me. His own _mother_, Harry!" That was the first time she had said his name. "I think," she continued her rant, "I think you will be having a garden buddy very soon-." Harry interrupted her rant cautiously.

"Um, could you _not_ order him to work with me. I would rather not hear his whining and-." Her left eyebrow rose considerably. "Sorry, I didn't mean-."

"I know what you meant to say and I happen to sympathize. But this act cannot go unpunished, Harry." She slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis.

Harry remembered thinking at that moment, _what on earth has she been drinking_!

She had stopped her ranting. Harry realized he should clean up the tapes just in case someone happened to come down the stairs again, namely Uncle Vernon. He looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly three in the morning. Insomnia was kicking in. He might as well get started on the work load for the day. Aunt Petunia scrutinized him in his worn boxers. He had figured that it was from the lack of apparel.

"Just be happy you did not catch me sleeping in the buff." He said carelessly. Both of her eyebrows rose this time. He realized that he was treading on thin ice.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. You can do your own bedspreads from now on." Harry released a relieved sigh. She still eyed his apparel with dislike. "When was the last time you got some new clothes?"

And it had gone from there. Aunt Petunia was more than civil to him, in private, afterwards. She was one hell of an actress she: was civil him in front of the other Dursleys, but not enough to bring on suspicion from her family; she was strict to him in public, but to a certain point. He had not minded the slight subliminal favoritism she showed him in front of Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Nor did he mind the talks about his life that they had in private.

He admired her then and still did. _How could he not?_ The woman had multiple personalities, multiple talents, _and_ managed to keep herself sane. She was evening teaching Harry how to hide his personal feelings and keep up a public act and facade. Harry was absorbing what she taught him like a sponge.

They had become quick friends.

Harry was so engrossed with the memories of the past weeks that he failed to notice a pickup truck pull into the driveway. It looked very out of place in such a neighborhood, he thought. It was old and slightly worn and was making odd noises. Unlike the new, efficiently smooth and quiet cars the men of the neighborhood were obsessed with showing off to each other.

"Hey, kid. We're looking for Dursley, P. or Potter. H., do ya know where we can find 'em?" One called out from the driver's seat, getting his attention. Harry wiped the sweat off his face and torso with the shirt.

He was hiding the fact that he was trying to calm his surprised heart. They had startled him. Not trusting his mouth at the moment, Harry waved the guy over. He got out of the truck and approached Harry with a clipboard in hand. He came closer, Harry examined him.

He looked like a muscled version of Harry's uncle. Heavy set, but he seemed sure on his feet. He was not at all clumsy like Uncle Vernon. He had a worldly look on his face, like he had faced the world and was ready to face it again.

Examining people was the first thing Aunt Petunia taught him. "_It gives you a good picture of how to act around a certain person_." But, sometimes, first appearances are facades. Interact with the person before you pass judgements, his aunt had told him.

His eyes scanned the truck and noticed other guys in there. They were an _interesting_ looking bunch. They were a dirty, sweaty bunch to be more exact. Muscles bursting from their shirts, and, _oh how the shirt clung to their skin_.

Harry quickly cleared his mind of the upcoming sexually pictures. Those tapes really had messed up his mind. _And yet, I still watch them!  
_

Harry indulged himself with one more detail about the guys in the truck, they seemed to be about his age. He shook his head slightly and tried to focus on the man before him, but one of the guys in the truck let loose a wolf-whistle. Harry smiled.

"All of the pillars go to the back," Harry said recalling from memory what Aunt Petunia had told him, "the slate and the statues can go on the path in the garden. _The_- oh just put everything on the path to the garden." He told the guy with an amicable, yet slightly commanding, tone. None of the guys moved.

"Who are you?" The man before Harry asked, curiously.

"Oh, I'm Potter, H." Harry held out his hand and the man shook it. Harry had been forced to learn to be social by Aunt Petunia. She made him meet many of the neighbors and start conversations with them.

"Rus." The man said with a smile. He held out the clipboard to Harry. "Sign here, here, here, _and _here." He said indicating with his finger. Harry made sure to read before he signed. It was a simple agreement, if anything was broken the company would pay for it unless it happened after the unloading. As he handed the clipboard back to the man, the other guys began to work on unloading.

Harry saw two guys strain slightly as they carried a pillar to the back, two more guys immediately followed with another pillar, and so on until they had a system going. The pillars seemed to weigh a lot, and not wanting to stand around while they were carrying stuff, Harry spoke to the man in charge with the clipboard.

"Just out of curiosity, how much does one of those pillars weight?" Some of the guys laughed as they continued to unload the truck.

"Believe me kid. You don't want to mess with them. It takes two of us together to barely lift one. And we've been moving heavy stuff for years." One guy said heaving a beautiful angel onto a dolly.

"I believe you." Harry said successfully keeping the quiver out of his voice and the blush off his face as he watched the guys work.

The guy in charge looked Harry over. "You seem to be a fit lad, if you would like a summer job." Something denying the offer must have shone on Harry's face because the man soon added, "It pays good."

"Oh no, I would love to have a summer job, but is next year go-." The guy had a business card in his hand before Harry finished his sentence. The man went over to inspect the work of the guys and Harry went to inspect the merchandise. When his uncle had said, quality over price, Harry had not believed him but this stuff seemed to be of the best quality and Harry was sure that the Dursleys would not be going on that trip to the Bahamas like they had planned for a long time. But the thought of seeing his uncle and cousin on a beach wearing- he shuddered away from that thought. _Maybe it was worth it_, he shuddered again.

He moved away from the truck, he did not want to get in the way of the hard-working guys. Suddenly, a guy appeared in his path, almost as though through Apparation. Harry's wand hand twitched involuntarily. Harry tried to walk around the tanned guy but he followed Harry. Harry did his best to ignore the guy but luck did not seem to be on his side.

"If you need any help with the constructing, I'm…_available_." It sounded like a pickup line straight out of Seamus Finnegan's mouth.

Harry calmed his ever-so-eager heartbeat and headed towards the house. "I can do with the help. How much will it cost?" Harry tried to keep his tone professional. He turned to face the guy and jumped at their suddenly closeness. "Wait, I forgot to ask you your name. How rude of me." Harry said casually, but not liking the look nor the demeanor of the guy in front of him.

"Peter's the name. Friends call me _Pete_." He stepped closer to Harry. Harry bravely stood his ground with nonchalance. "But _you_ can call me _whatever_ and _whenever_ you like." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Some of the other guys snickered.

Harry did not like the direction in which the conversation was going. He tried to ignore his hormones and his own slight nudity, but it was hard enough to keep from blushing. He stilled his thoughts and spoke in a strong voice. "I think _lame_ will do for now." The other guys laughed even harder. Harry smiled inwardly at how well he controlled himself and his emotions. But there came an urge to examine the guy and it took over before Harry could control it.

He had been doing it a lot lately. He would examine people, more often guys, to a very elaborate and often sexual point along with the way his aunt had taught him to examine people. Pete looked about his age, more likely older. He was tall, tanned everywhere Harry's eyes could follow. He had a perfect body. It was almost like it was sculpted by an artist with skill beyond imagination. There was not a thing out of place on his face; "poster boys," Aunt Petunia called his type.

And that smell! Harry couldn't understand how he could find the sweaty, slightly musty smell of this guy arousing when he had always been around guys that smell like that.

With his back turned to the guys laughing and working, Harry studied that facial expressions of the guy before him with ease. The guys behind Harry stopped laughing and the guy in front of Harry seemed to be deep in thought. Harry prepared to tell him that he was not interested. Not that he really was interested, he was just _curious_. _I'm going to have a hard time convincing myself of that!_

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, a hand was suddenly on his shoulder. He jumped but did not turn around, afraid of who he would see there. _Dear Merlin what if it's Remus, how bad does this look!_

"Harry is there a problem." Harry did not recognize the voice immediately. Pete took a step back. Harry swung around slightly to see the hard face of one Bill Weasley staring at him. Harry's heart beat fast as he wondered why Bill would be on Privet Drive.

I hope nothing happened to the Weasleys. He was lost in his thoughts until Bill's voice brought him back to earth. "Huh"

"I asked, Harry, if there was a problem."

Bill's face went colder. Harry trembled slightly, before gaining control of his emotions, somewhat. "I- ye- there- he- no problem." Try as he might, he could not string together a sentence. Bill raised an eyebrow and squeezed his shoulder as if to tell Harry to tell the truth. Harry composed himself enough to answer in a complete sentence but Pete spoke before him.

"I was just telling _Harry_ that I was … available if he _wanted_ me." Bill was glaring daggers at Pete and the grip on Harry's shoulder was not any better. Pete eyed Bill with resentment and Harry suddenly wished to be back among his flowerbeds.

"I think _I_ can solve that problem." Bill said in a tight voice. Harry had no idea why he was afraid of Bill at that moment, but seriousness of his tone was unnerving. Suddenly, Bill let go of Harry's shoulder. "Come Harry." Bill said placing an arm around Harry's waist and pulling Harry to his side possessively. Harry cringed slightly and opened his mouth to protest then Bill looked at him sharply and Harry fell silent. Bill pulled him away sharply, almost dragging Harry along.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, he asked. "Bill, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Preventing you from making a big mistake." Harry looked back at Pete. Pete sent him a quick suggestive wink. Bill must have seen the wink for his grip on Harry tightened.

"Maybe I wanted to make a mistake."

Bill gave him a surprised then an exasperated look. "Not with him Harry."

"Why not?" Bill's jaw twitched just like Aunt Petunia's left eye did when she was mad. "I'm kidding, Bill. But it is always good to have a backup, and Pete's my _extremely_ hot backup."

Bill still seemed slightly surprised, and disturbed in a way that Harry could not figure out why, by his words. "Whatever. Look, Dumbledore says we will pick you up in three weeks time."

Bill led him towards Mrs. Figg's house. "I though it was one week, not that I'm complaining. Extra time here isn't unwanted." He turned to look for Pete. Bill forced Harry's face towards his with his hand. He had not removed the arm that was around Harry's waist.

He removed his arm from around Harry's waist. "Pay attention, Potter! Dumbledore said it was just in case You-Know-Who-."

"Voldemort-." Harry tried to correct casually.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Bill whispered furiously, his hand on Harry's face gripped harder. "If _he _found some pattern in you r departure time, we'd be in trouble."

"SO you going to make me stay-."

"_Dumbledore_ says it's important!" His hand on Harry's face clasped even harder.

Harry's mouth was being painfully constricted. He found that he could only open his mouth to a certain degree. He was beginning to get scared as he looked into Bill's eyes and saw the unimaginable anger brewing there. _Why wasn't he fighting Bill off?_ He asked himself but his nerves did not seem to respond to him anymore. _He couldn't fight Bill; Bill was Ron's brother_!

Harry started to shake with fright. "B-Bill, you're h-hurting me!" He whispered. Bill's grip lessened instantly but he still held on.

A few moments later he let go altogether. "Sorry." He had said the word, yet Harry did not feel that he meant it. He had a slightly smug look on his face that was mixed with unhappiness and the fury Harry's had saw there earlier.

"Yeah right, anything else, _Brawny_?" Harry asked angrily rubbing his aching jaws and wincing when a wave of pain came to him. _It really hurt! What the hell is wrong with him_!

"No." He said quietly. He tried to look Harry in the eye but Harry determinedly dodged his eyes.

"Well, bye." Harry said flatly. Harry turned quickly, his wand hand twitched once more and there was an odd feeling in his stomach.

"Aren't you in a hurry." He put a hand on Harry shoulder and pulled him back around. Harry pushed the hand away but his eyes met Bill's. Bill actually looked sad. That almost saddened Harry, then he remembered how much his face hurt…

"Tell Remus I said 'hi'." Harry said stiffly and walking away quickly, still massaging his jaw.

The moving guys were coming from the backyard. The truck was parked in front of the house and Harry went towards it. They all seemed to watch him. He tried to ignore it but their stares were very pointed and calculating. They were very unnerving.

Pete parted from the others and approached him cautiously. He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked around them. Bill was entering Mrs. Figg's house. _At least I know where their _base _is_. Harry noticed that he was standing in front of an empty truck. He also noticed Pete was talking to him. They were alone, the other guys seemed to be giving them space. "You're talking to me?" He asked and Pete nodded. "I'm sorry, I was… distracted."

Pete nodded once more. "Is some- what happened?" He seemed to give up on the question that he had asked twice before and used a more direct one. Why he did that, Harry did not know. _Why would he think that something was wrong_. He asked Pete just that.

Pete searched his face for a moment. "This." He swiped a finger across Harry's face. It was a very soft touch, yet Harry could not restrain the hiss that escaped him with a flinch. _What had Bill been thinking holding him so hard_. His jaw _still_ ached. "Your face is a little bruised." He said holding the finger in front of him.

Harry looked at the finger and found moisture on it. He touched his face. _Tears_. He had been crying, _when_? "No nothing's wrong. He… he doesn't realize his strength. He's a sweet guy though." Harry said own touching his face tentatively. _Is he really a sweet guy, did he do it on purpose_, Harry wondered as he spoke. Harry hoped not.

"Did the creep hi- did he break up with you?" He asked showing great sincerity. Harry's eyes shifted to the other guys. They were watching the exchange intently. _They thought Bill and me were together_! _Well, how could they not with Bill acting the way he was_! "We weren't together to begin with. He's just the over-obsessive brother of one of my best-friends." Pete did not seem to believe it; he just smiled and stepped forward. Foreseeing Pete's mission and thinking quickly, Harry asked, "Are you guys on break?" Showing interest in the truck's emptiness.

"No, we're done." Pete said attempting to close the distance between them.

Harry took a step back. "That quickly."

"Yes, 'that quickly', it was only a few things. Oh, I put the stuff in easy-to-maneuver piles." He stepped closer. His musk was paralyzing Harry's mind.

Harry stopped himself from leaning forward. He put on a gratifying face, facade.

"Thanks. Should I tip you…"

Pete smiled. He looked around them quickly, more so in the direction of Mrs. Figg's. Being satisfied with what he saw, or _who_ he did not see, he placed his hand behind Harry's head and, with his head tilted to the side, he lowered his lips slowly onto Harry's. Harry felt as if he was beginning to have an outer body experience. The musk had overwhelmed him.

So this is what it is like to be kissed by a guy, to be held by a guy. After all of those nights of fantasizing of what it would be like to kiss or be kissed by another guy. He always woke with the feeling of being lonely. _This- this is…_ He could not explain it. It awoke something inside of him, something unusual. Harry ignored it and focused on the sensations from the kiss.

His tongue found Harry's lips and pried them open. The kiss got deeper and hotter. Harry had lost control over himself. _When did I get so straight-forwarded_? He could not stop himself, he responded to the kiss with passion, he did not want to stop himself. His tongue met Pete's and furiously fought for the territory. Harry was so enthralled with the kiss that he did not understand anything going on around him. It was not until a car's horn honked and a piece of paper was being slid in between his fingers that he realized that he was pressed up against the running truck. The other guys were cheering wildly. Harry pulled away from the kiss.

He tried to get his voice to work properly. It came out slightly higher than usual. "You do realize that I'm not even sixteen yet." He soon added. "Not for another week." Pete did not falter.

"I'm seventeen going on eighteen. The gap isn't that big." His voice was deep and he was still close. Harry had to think of something to distract him from the taste of Pete's mouth and his smell. He was pressed up against the front of the pickup and he noticed Pete was too close for comfort.

"What's this?" Harry asked looking at the paper ignoring the racket that other guys were making. He pushed away slightly, putting some distance between Pete and himself. Pete was at his side once more. This time they were in the driveway.

"It's my number, call me." He gave Harry a quick, loud peck on the mouth before hopping into the back of the pickup with his cheering friends. His teeth tugged at his bottom lip in the most erotically appealing way and he made a hand gesture for Harry to call him.

As the truck drove away, Harry gave a few small waves, letting the paper slip between his fingers in the process.

He rolled his eyes and headed back to the bushes. That_ was a _good_ waste of my time_. _Bill was right, Pete's not the one for me, I just wish it hadn't taken him crushing my face for me to realize it_, he thought to himself. _Good kisser though_. He was almost to his bushes when he was interrupted, again.

"Hey." Someone called out. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. _What is today, 'disturb Harry while he wants to work' day_?

"Yes." Harry said stiffly while turning around. A guy was standing a few feet away from him. Already Harry liked the guy. For some reason he did not know, he liked the guy. It was almost as if someone put the idea into his head to like the guy. He shook his head, mentally, to clear it. Once more he was analyzing a guy.

With the guy's shy, yet calm, demeanor, Harry found himself resembling the guy. The only difference was within their looks. He was about Harry's height, though he was a little taller; he was slim, yet muscularly built with dark, short hair. He was smiling shyly. Harry tried to force himself to look the guy in the eye, he wore an open shirt and Harry could not help but stare.

The guy held out his hand to Harry, Harry found himself entranced by the guy's eyes. They were like turquoise diamonds. Harry had to force himself to look at the hand instead of the eyes. A small piece of paper was being clutched. _Oh please tell me he's not coming on to me, _Harry thought, _I've had enough of that today_.

"You dropped this." He said in the most innocent manner.

Harry tasted the unique taste of Pete's mouth on his lips and Pete's smell still occupied his senses. "You can dump it. I don't think he's my type." _Nor do I want Bill to bruise my face again_, Harry added to himself. He rubbed his jaw absentmindedly, thankful that the pain had dulled. The guy put the slip in his pocket.

The guy shifted nervously from foot to foot. He seemed to be struggling with something. Harry noticed that the guy avoided his eyes. _And is that a blush on his face_? "If you don't mind me saying this… but, well, you did not seem that put out over the kiss." Harry immediately hated the fact that the guy denied him the pleasure of looking him in the eyes while he said that.

Harry was still shocked none-the-less. "You were watching us kiss!"

The guy gave an affecting look that completely melted Harry. "Me and the rest of the neighborhood." He gave a wave of his hand to emphasize his point. Harry looked around them and saw groups of people suddenly bustling about. Windows and doors of both cars and houses shut simultaneously. People peeking from curtains, shut them. _Un-fucking-believable!_

Harry thought he felt a blush coming on but for some reason it did not. Only a shake of his head, showed any feelings he had at that time. "I guess I can change my name to The-Boy-Who-Gets-Around-Too-Much. Or they might have already done it for me." He whispered to himself, still studying the people around them. A group of guys was standing strangely a few houses down from Harry, whispering amongst one another.

The guy in front of him laughed, bringing Harry's attention to him. " 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is much better for good publicity."

"Yeah?" Harry said warily. He did not have to ask the guy if he was a muggle or not. Harry smiled one last time before picking up some of the tools. When he finished, the guy was still there. "Can I help you with something else?"

The guy was so red in the face that Harry almost blushed from lookihn at him. He set about picking up the rest of the tools. _I **should not** have bent over_. The guy opened his mouth to say something but nothing but only stutters came out. "I-I will you- can we …" Harry picked up the rest of the tools but this time in a squat; he was almost afraid to bend over again.

Harry was close to leaving when the guy finally spoke.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Harry was stunned in the least.

_It would do me some good to get out of the house even if I'm not sure if I'm gay or not_. _It might be a good experience_. But this was so quick. For Pete's sake! He'd never even met the guy before. You let a guy you've never meet before kiss you_, he probably thinks I'm easy_. Harry was preparing to decline the offer when his mouth opened as if not under his control. "Sure. When!"

Aunt Petunia will tear him apart for going on a date with a guy after he had so viciously proclaimed his heterosexuality. They argued constantly over his sexuality. He was not sure if he was gay, yet she _felt_ that he was. That made him forget about the fact that he had not wanted to go on the date seconds earlier.

The guy seemed to be overwhelmed. He gave a shout of 'yes'. Harry had waited patiently; the guy spoke after he calmed down, considerably. "Um. How about tomorrow night?"

That question struck something inside of Harry. Aunt Petunia had told him, not that he wanted to hear it, that when going on a date, "with or without a guy, one should have control." He looked the guy in the eye, in spite of his insides churning, and spoke. "No good." Though he thought hard, he could not think of an excuse to why tomorrow night was not a good night.

The guy was starting to look around them. Harry's wand hand twitched for the second time. The guy was a wizard, though something was making him trust the guy, _who knows whom he stands with in this war_. Harry followed the guy's now smiling gaze. It was directed at the group of guys a few houses down that Harry had noticed earlier today. The guy saw Harry watching him and was suddenly nervous again.

"How about Friday." _Something fishy is going on_.

"Sure." Harry gave a seductive smile. Something as definitely going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Eight o'clock?" He placed his hand over Harry's. Harry nodded. "So Friday, eight o'clock?"

Harry quickly skimmed through his memory of anything important happening Friday night. He was going to do some reading, the teachers really did not assign any work for them over the summer, only to be prepared for the next term. And Friday nights were the only time Harry could get a break from the world of house managing. _It could be a good experience_. _I'll give it a go_.

"Fine." He straightened his back and tilted his head to the side, letting all of his hair cover one side of his face. It was derived from a look that Aunt Petunia had taught him. He had to customize it. It was a look that showed his seductive and alluring side, and a look that showed his dangerous side. The guy leaned forward as if to kiss Harry. With speed and grace, Harry avoided the kiss and began heading towards the house. For some reason, he felt that he was forgetting something, yet his stomach would not allow him to turn back to face the guy. _The guy_. _Shit, I forgot his name, way to go Potter!_

"Wait, don't I get a kiss?" And just like that, Harry was not so fond of the guy. He grabbed Harry's hand and Harry turned around.

"I'm not easy, you'll have to work up the balls and _get_ the kiss out of me." The guy was taken aback. "Besides, I don't even know your name." Harry said with a cold tint in his voice.

"Kevin. Kevin Peterson." He brought Harry's hands up to his lips and kissed it. The ache in his stomach exploded into a million butterflies. And the guy hand done so without even the tiniest of blushes.

"Kevin, you've earned yourself your first point in my book. And the kiss was great and would have been better if I had not used that hand to plant weed-killer in the backyard." Kevin spit into Harry's flowerbed. "Not in my flowers! Not the sidewalk! Not the grass either- oh just skip it!" Harry said as Kevin went back to spitting into the flowers.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said apologetically.

"It's all right. I guess I won't have to worry about planting weed-killer in this part of the yard." Harry said sarcastically. Harry suddenly closed that distance between the two of them and placed his mouth close to Kevin's. As close as he could get without touching. "Call me." He blew a kiss to Kevin from the close proximity that they were in and swiftly dashed into the house. The fluttering in his stomach increased ten-fold.

He closed the door and he dropped the tools he had in his hands immediately upon entry. He sighed and rested up against the door as the events of the day caught up with him. He was slightly relaxed and thus completely startled when someone spoke from the livingroom.

"Great act my young padawan. Taught you well, I have." Aunt Petunia said with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes, ever since they saw that Star Wars movie, she had been speaking like Master Yoda. "And I was right," She continued, "You are gay."

"I'm _exploring new boundaries_." She snorted in disbelief. Harry tried another line in vain. "I'm… _fishing the sea_." Harry heard her mumble something along the lines of 'a sea of men'. _A sea of men, naked and_… Harry shook his head and Aunt Petunia smirked in an all-knowing way. "Seriously, I'm only going on a date with him to see what it's like. I've had a horrid date with a girl named-."

"And you just had a great kiss with the 'bronzed-god'. I swear I've never seen so much tongue in my life!" She brought her hand to her eyes.

Harry blushed crimson. "His name is Pete. And how did _you_ see us kissing- never mind- how did you see the tongue?"

She held up a pair of binoculars. "Every self-respecting housewife has a pair in her livingroom and one hanging in the kitchen." She paused and gave Harry her '_I want to ask you something_' look. "I also saw that scene with the redhead in front of Mrs. Weiss' house?"

She approached him and tentatively touched his face. There was the dull ache but nothing serious.

"That's going to leave a mark." She said with that motherly disapproval.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it." Harry said with a final tone in his voice but with some uncertainty.

"You don't sound as if you believe your own words, so why should I?" With one last scornful look at that mark on his face she cheered up considerably. "Come on, let's talk about what to do on your date. This should be fun. I've always wanted to have a girl-to-girl talk with a daughter, but a gay nephew is close enough." She clapped her hands together, the binoculars swinging around wildly.

"I'm not gay!"

"_You're gay!_" She said with conviction as Harry began picking up his gardening tools that were scattered across the floor. Careful to avoid all blades, he placed the tools in the shirt and started to carry them into the kitchen. His aunt blocked the entrance.

"No entrance until you admit it." She said stubbornly.

Oh not again! Harry remembered the first time she did that. Instead it was the bathroom, not the kitchen, and Harry had to use the toilet. He had almost wet himself, _which_ was the only reason why she had let him through that time. "Must we go through this again?"

"_YES! For heavens sake,_ you're going on a date with a _guy_."

"So." Harry said nervously. She had him, he knew it and she knew that he knew it.

" '**_So_**', you're a guy. You're a guy going on a _romantic_ date with another guy. Therefore, you're homosexual. Admit it, you're gay!" She said briskly.

"_No_, I'm '_exploring_'."

She gave a shout of disbelief. "Fine. Be stubborn as long as you like." She slid effortlessly into her dramatic tone. "But one day you're going to make a mistake, and I will be there to shout it to the world, 'I TOLD YOU SO'." Harry had to hide his amusement. If there were only one person alive who could turn an argument into an acting debut, that person would be his aunt. She suddenly dropped her act. "Go clean up and help me with dinner." She eyed his use of the shirt with disdain. But he was doing his own laundry so she did not have anything to complain about.

Harry placed the tools at her feet and bowed to her before he made his way up the steps.

After a quick shower, Harry was the fastest 'shower-er' in the house, he made his way down the stairs to the first floor in an only towel. He could hear his aunt in the kitchen, cooking. He hoped she stayed there. The last time Harry had been caught in only a towel, she made him wear it for the rest of the day. Luckily for him, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out. Unluckily for him, Aunt Petunia was holding a Book Club reading that night. Ten middle-aged ladies… Harry shuddered as he remembered having to bend over slightly to serve tea.

He tiptoed as quietly as he could. He was almost to the door that lead to the basement when-

****

DING DONG

Harry heard the scurrying of feet. There was a gasp and he sighed. His aunt stared at him from the kitchen. Her left eye twitched noticeably. She slowly stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'll get it."

"You'd better." Harry watched her fly back into the kitchen.

He opened the door. There stood Kevin. He was in mid-knock.

With his hand still out stretched, he blushed when he noticed Harry's lack of apparel. "I-I…" Harry waited as he tried to get his sentence together. Harry tried not to smile as he noticed the effect he had on Kevin.

"I-I forgot… your number…" Harry turned and searched for a pen a piece of paper in the drawer of the telephone stand. Aunt Petunia was very meticulous when it came to taking messages. When he found it, he scribbled the number on it quickly and handed it to Kevin. The butterflies were coming back to him.

"Can I-." He started to ask a question leaning toward Harry.

Harry turned his head. "I don't know _can_ you?" He closed the door slowly. He saw Kevin smile challengingly. And he returned the smile. Harry ran to the basement door. Five minutes later, a fully dressed Harry was in the kitchen helping Aunt Petunia with dinner.

"So…" His aunt said from the stove.

"Don't even think about saying anything!"

She paid no attention to his statement. "I've never seen you so flushed."

"We are _not_ having this discussion!" Harry said appalled.

She let him take over the stove as she went to the salad. "I'm just saying! You seem a little hypocritical to me-."

"YES, I am indecisive. But I told you I'm-."

" '_Exploring_'. Yes, you've made that point already. But have you ever gave into the slight notion that you _might_ be gay." She said glancing nervously at the clock above the door.

Harry flipped the steaks. "I don't remember you giving Dudley these speeches. He was the one with the tapes." He said angrily.

Aunt Petunia did not respond. She continued to slice the lettuce. Harry was sure he heard her murmur 'he will pay for that'. He was not paying that much attention though. It was six o'clock. Harry stirred the mashed-potatoes for the final time before he served it onto the plate. Next came the steaks. When he went for the vegetables, he heard a car pull into the driveway.

He looked to his aunt. "What's the genre for tonight?" He quickly finished up with the vegetables. Every time she had that vengeful look on her face, which Harry had only witnessed twice before, she was planning something dramatic. She began to reply, but the sound of car-doors shutting caused her to halt. She gave him her '_just follow my lead_' look.

As soon as the front door was unlocked and opened, Aunt Petunia started superficially hyperventilating.

"_How dare you defile this house, even more so, with your depravity_! You just wait untill Vernon gets home." Harry could not help but once more marvel her acting skills. Though he wondered where she was headed with this.

A little improvisation could not hurt him. "What are you talking about?" Harry tried to sound angry.

His aunt gave him a harsh look. "Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me, I saw you two in the basement. Like Marge's dogs in heat!" Harry still had no idea where she was heading with this. _More improvisation_, he thought.

"We weren't doing anything!" Uncle Vernon and Dudley entered into the kitchen like two walruses in clothing. Aunt Petunia's attention snapped to them.

She shot Harry one of her old smug looks. Though she was still breathing as though she had just run a marathon, she managed to have that victimized look.

"Petunia flower, what's the matter?" Uncle Vernon glared and took a few steps towards Harry. "What did you do boy?" In a few seconds, despite of his obesity, he had crossed the distance between them quite quickly.

Aunt Petunia answered for Harry in her hysterical voice. "I came in from telling the moving men where to put the garden equipment that we bought, which _he_ signed for but left _me_ to handle." Uncle Vernon growled at Harry. "I was just coming through the door when I heard a noise from the basement." Harry was beginning to see where she was going with this and he was not sure if he liked it. Like a murder witness at trail, pointing to the murderer, Aunt Petunia pointed to him. Harry forced himself to pale.

If she could play this game, so could he. Harry began shrinking away from his momentarily motionless uncle. Aunt Petunia took a dramatically enhanced breath, one Harry suspected, was taken to stall them and to give her time to think through her story, after a moment she continued. "At first, I thought the boy was doing some of his _weird_ things. Then I heard it again. I realized what it was, something no one in this house had heard in a long time, a feminine _moan_." Heads snapped towards Harry and he put on a scared and guilty mask to hide his laughter.

Aunt Petunia had the most interesting ways of bringing out the faults in Dudley and Uncle Vernon, but the way in which she tells them are hilarious. She would always make desperate sounding jokes about and Uncle Vernon's sex life, she claimed that she missed it; both she and Harry knew she "_detested sex with Vernon in general_". She had told Harry that herself once. She just would not go into details. Which had Harry wondering why the milkman was on speed-dial.

Dudley was a parody all together. They could not go a day without denouncing or doing something to him or his things, discreetly of course.

"_What have you been doing in my house boy_?" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry resisted the urge to shudder and wiped the spit off his face. His uncle grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer. Harry saw a flash of worry cross his aunt's face.

She may have been concerned but she still continued. "_She_ was," Her volume increased, "one of his _kind_." She looked towards the window. "She was _twice_ his age."

Harry quickly picked up after her. "She's a teacher from Hog- my school. She was just checking on me."

Aunt Petunia snorted with indignity. "With her tongue down your throat! What do you take us for!" Her eyes bulged. Harry knew that as a sign that meant that she wanted his attention. Her eyes flickered over to Dudley. It took a moment for Harry to realize Dudley's significance in their little act.

"We weren't doing anything. If anything, _you_ should be checking on Dudley not me." Uncle Vernon grabbed another fistful of his shirt.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Dudley into this. He had nothing to do with your… _abominations_." Dudley looked worried as Harry smirked.

"When was the last time you checked Dudley's drawers or _under his bed_?" Harry asked boldly and loudly. Aunt Petunia paled and seconds later went slack into a chair with a gasp.

Uncle Vernon let go of Harry and was at Aunt Petunia's side in a flash. "Petunia flower, are you all right. Are you too exhausted from yelling at the boy?" He threw Harry an acrid glare. Aunt Petunia paid no attention to Uncle Vernon but focused unwaveringly on Dudley.

"Those tapes. Those _tapes_." She murmured to herself. Dudley's pig-like eyes widened nervously. She gazed at him still.

"What tapes, my flower?" Aunt Petunia jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. Harry resisted the urge to laugh at her dramatization.

"Gay porn, under the boy's bed" She whispered. Uncle Vernon toppled out of his seat. As soon as he righted himself, he lunged at Harry. Harry turned his head and prepared to be smacked. When the smack did not come he opened his eyes and saw his aunt pulling Uncle Vernon back with one hand.

"_Let me get the boy_!" He growled but Harry saw that he was not putting up much of a physical fight against Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia did not speak for a moment. "Let me tell you what I saw first." Uncle Vernon did not calm down and Harry was beginning to worry that Uncle Vernon was going to overpower Aunt Petunia and pummel him. "I watched him cut the movie on and then go to sleep without watching it." She spoke in a quiet and oddly tamed voice. "I asked him about it later that day and he said that the sleep-enhancing tapes were from Dudley, and that they were Dudley's idea."

"And you believed him!" Uncle Vernon asked with pure shock.

"No!" She exclaimed with a tinge of disgust in her tone. "But Dudley told me that Harry was doing something in the basement. Dudley knew about it."

"You still believed him over your own flesh and blood!" Uncle Vernon sound outraged. Harry was preparing to remind his uncle that he was Aunt Petunia's flesh and blood as well, but Aunt Petunia spoke as if sensing what he was about to say.

"After I sent the boy outside, the doorbell rung. It was the father of one Dudley's friends." Harry did not remember that occurring. Aunt Petunia would not lie about this, it could be brought up to her disadvantage, she only did _variations_ of the truth. She gave Harry a look, her '_I'll tell you about it later_' look. "He ranted about some unholy tape that was given to his son by ours. He called us unfit parents and kept yelling about us keeping our '_depraved and hell-bound son_' away from his. I didn't know what to do. He threw the tape to the ground, smashing it. I saw the tape's label and knew." Dudley paled instantly.

"H-Harry forced me, he waved his _thing_ at me." Harry smiled and ignored Uncle Vernon's reaction. Dudley had chosen his words wisely but they were in Harry's favor.

"I'm not allowed to even draw my wand at a muggle, let alone do magic." Uncle Vernon did not believe him and was steaming like a bull in front of a red-colored, moving wall.

The corners of Dudley's mouth twitched. "He said if I didn't give it to Piers, he would _do things_ to me." He chose his words wisely once more. This time it had the desired effect on Uncle Vernon. Harry saw something snap in Uncle Vernon as he charged. He soon had his hands around Harry's neck, cutting off Harry's air supply.

Aunt Petunia was on her feet attempting to stop him. Harry felt as though his lungs were going to collapse. "_Vernon_, his _friends_." He let go and Harry gasped for air.

"I had nothing to do with that," Harry gasped. "I didn't even know the tapes were that kind of tapes."

"_Liar_! Who _knows_ what they teach you at that _freak_ school of yours."

Harry massaged his neck. _Why is everyone manhandling me today_? First Bill, now Uncle Vernon. "We aren't allowed electronics in or even _around_ our school. There are wards to prevent such." Suddenly, Aunt Petunia got up and left the kitchen.

Was she crazy? _She can't leave me with these two maniacs_!

Harry felt like a mouse trapped between two fat, ravenous cats. 

She soon returned but with a medium-sized posting-box in hand. She handed the box to Uncle Vernon. "It came in the mail a few days ago, it's signed to and by a 'Dudley Dursley'. It came the day before _that man_ came. I thought it was the _boy's_ fault just like you did, but it is too much evidence and too many coincidences pointing in one area." Dudley paled and Uncle Vernon gave Harry a glance full of disbelief.

"He _made_ me do it, I _swear_ it."

Aunt Petunia's left eye twitched. _Oh that's not a good sign_._ Poor Dudley_, Harry thought happily.

Uncle Vernon, who had put some distance between he and Harry after Aunt Petunia's warning, was back in Harry's face. "So you bring this _filth_ into this house with Dudley's name on it, so _when_ we found out, we would blame Dudley-."

"He couldn't." Aunt Petunia said to him softly. "You need a valid I.D. for _that_. He and Dudley look _nothing_ alike. And he has no money, unless we give it to him. Dudley, however, works with you at Grunnings and gets his own money. And we gave _Dudley_ a credit card, not _him_. The shipment of _this_ needed both a valid I.D. and a credit card. I didn't think much about it before, but now everything seems to fall into place." Uncle Vernon seemed incredulous for a moment but then turned to her.

"So what does this mean?" She gave him a look that clearly said '_you know what I mean, don't play dumb_'.

"Besides, I'm not…" Harry started. Aunt Petunia gave him a real, bone-chilly glare.

Uncle Vernon advanced upon him, brandishing a fist. "And Dudley is?" He asked threateningly. Dudley watched the scene with anticipation and definite anxiety. Uncle Vernon was definitely pissed about not having anything to blame on Harry.

He is in definite denial.

"Well…" Harry said. He saw resignation and fatigue dawn upon his uncle.

"Take your dinner and go to your room." He said staring at the table. Harry did not know to whom he was talking to but he took his plate and placed it in the warm oven before heading out the back door with his garden tools in hand. He was just closing the door when Uncle Vernon spoke again.

"Dudley, that means you too." He said in his '_Boy_' tone. Harry paused. He had never heard him use the tone on Dudley. Dudley and Aunt Petunia looked surprised as well. Aunt Petunia had a satisfied look on her face that Harry enjoyed seeing. Dudley, however, did not seem to understand what his father was saying.

"_Excuse_ me?" Dudley asked bluntly. Aunt Petunia gave Harry a small smile.

Uncle Vernon looked from Dudley to Harry. "Boy, close the door when you leave." Harry left immediately afterwards, closing the door like he was asked to do. He paused for a moment, preparing to eavesdrop but decided against it. Aunt Petunia was likely to tell him what happened anyway.

He made his way to the shed. When Harry started on his cleaning spree, Uncle Vernon had said something about not trusting Harry near his good equipment, so he put all of the good tools in the garage. He left Harry a shed full of rusty, hard to use, and out-of-date tools. Uncle Vernon made sure he kept all other tools under lock and key.

He passed the pillars and statues for the garden on his way back. "Maybe I _should_ have kept Pete's number." He said aloud as he tried picking up one of the pillars.

_Those things are really heavy!_ The pillar was roughly his height; it probably weighed three-times as much as he did! _How on earth did they lift five of them_, when he could not even lift one?

"Oh, I should've definitely kept his number." He said before trying once more to lift the statues.

"I'm still warning you against it." Harry almost dropped the statue on his foot as he jumped in surprise.

"I wish you would stop sneaking up on me, Bill."

He turned and saw Bill watching him innocently from the path that lead to the front of the house.

"Want some help?" Bill offered.

"Yeah, did you by chance happen to see a small slip of paper in front of the house. And, by chance, do you have a cell phone so I can call Pete?" Bill's eyes narrowed and he turned away walking towards the street. Harry, laughing slightly, ran to catch him. "Come on Bill, you know I was kidding. Anyway, since when have you been interested in my sex life, we barely know each other." Bill turned and faced him; his face was extremely red. Harry was not sure whether it was from anger or embarrassment.

"See you in a week, Harry." He said stiffly, going as if to walk off.

"Wait, you told me three weeks." He eyed Bill suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, well, see you then." He promptly disappeared afterwards.

Harry was trying to figure out what was wrong with Bill as he headed into the house through the kitchen door. He stopped when he saw a red-faced uncle and an erratic breathing aunt. Harry hoped they did not notice his arrival as he quietly closed the door.

"Boy," Harry jumped and his heart began pounding against his ribs, "What did Dudley call the tapes when he gave them to you." Harry could smell the hidden agenda behind the words almost immediately. Uncle Vernon was trying to make him make a slipup.

" 'Hypnotic insomnia-curing programs'," Harry said in a tired voice, the day was beginning to catch up with him.

"And you did not see anything odd about that?" He asked incredulous.

Aunt Petunia's glare intensified on Uncle Vernon. "Where are you going with this?" She asked with a tinge of threat in her voice.

"If the _boy_ was keeping Dudley's _problem_ a secret, he should be punished as well."

"Don't divert your lack of parenting skills onto the boy." She gave Harry a look that he knew even without it being labeled. He rushed to the stove, retrieved his dinner from the oven, and headed out of the kitchen.

" '_Lack of parenting skills_' who's the one who pampered Dudley obsessively. It's your fault he's- he's what he is."

"Oh _really_. This is _your_ fault for chastising the boy for things that Dudley had obviously done."

Uncle Vernon was growing louder by the second and Harry just tiptoed by. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"How do you think he was _almost_ able to get away with it? _You_ immediately blame Harry without addressing what Dudley did. You let him get away with _everything_ and now look what happened."

Harry closed the kitchen door to the hallway. Their voices were muffled but still loud. Harry made his way towards the basement nibbling on the steak. The phone ringing turned his direction. When no one went to answer it, Harry did.

"Dursley residence." He said automatically.

"Harry, is that you?" That voice…

"_Kevin_?" Harry heard him clearing his throat to cover something in the background.

"Hi, it's Kevin."

"Yes, we've already established that point."

"Oh, yeah." He paused and spoke again. "I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow?" _That is weird_, Harry thought.

"Well, sure. But I won't have much time to sit and talk, I have things to build." _There's the excuse I was looking for_. "I've got to put together the centerpiece in the garden." Harry heard yelling in the background before Kevin cleared his throat again.

"That's fine, I could help you. Hold on Harry." Harry was not given any time to reply before Kevin was gone. Harry heard a little bustling through the receiver before someone picked up.

"Um, hello?" A younger male voice spoke.

Harry was a little confused. "Uh, hi?"

"Oh _you're_ Harry Potter, aren't you?" _Must be one of Kevin's siblings_.

"Yes, I am."

He had barely finished his answer when the guy spoke again. "Is it true that you killed a _million year-old_ snake at your school with your _bare_ hands?" The question was asked in such innocence that Harry had to answer.

"It was a Basilisk. It could have only been a thousand years-old. And I had plenty of help fighting it." Harry said honestly. It was the first time he discussed something like that with someone other than Ron and Hermione. But still, he did not mind the interrogation at all.

"That's not what I read. In the book…" Harry had a feeling that was going to come up.

"Authors sometime exaggerate points, making things seem more extreme than they really are just to sell their books."

"So you really didn't-." There was another bustle on the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here." Harry said with a smile. He liked whoever the kid had been.

"Sorry about that, I had to do something. I hope my brother wasn't bothering you."

"Oh no, he actually enlightened me." Harry heard a small gasp from Kevin. "Kevin is everything all right."

"Everything is fine. SO, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause; neither of them knew what to say to the other.

"Uh, well, see ya." Kevin hung up quickly.

"See you, later." Harry said softly, hanging up the phone.

_This has been one hell of a day_, he thought. He headed towards the basement in a trance. Before he knew it he was sitting on his bed watching one of Dudley's movies and eating his dinner. The door was locked and the sound was down. It could not hurt him now, and he really was interested in what was on the tapes. It was relaxing to him, even when he was awake. The events of the day left him and the only images floated through his mind were those replicating, fantasizing along the lines of what was on the screen.

The tape was almost over and he was thoroughly enthralled by it when he heard his door being unlocked from the opposite side. He immediately turned the movie and the television off before pulling his blanket off the bed and onto the floor where he was. Just in case he needed to hide his _reaction_ to the movie. His wand was in his hand just in case.

The door opened and then closed softly. Harry knew it was not his aunt or his uncle. Both had very distinctive mannerisms that subconsciously alerted Harry of their presence, Dudley as well, but his aunt and his uncle were the only one with keys. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon turn the lights on before descending into the basement. If only he had left his lights on, he could see the intruder!

"Harry." Someone called out softly.

Harry knew the voice immediately. "Kevin? What in the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" Harry mentally chastised himself for watching that movie; he had a _reaction_ to it. Harry made sure the blanket covered him from the waist down.

"I'm sorry for sneaking in on you but we didn't know where else to go."

Harry's head was beginning to hurt. "_We_?"

"My brother and I." Harry saw the outline of another, smaller, person on the stairs. The lights cut on and Harry saw a younger version of Kevin descended the stairs shyly followed by Kevin. There was something shimmering in the boy's hand. An invisibility cloak.

Like brother, like… brother, Harry thought as he noticed the boy's rather flamboyant clothing. Kevin still wore the clothes Harry had saw him in earlier that day. The clothes seemed a little ruffled and Kevin and his brother seemed cautious in their descent down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Harry said trying to keep his voice proficient. His _reaction_ was gone and he was able to stand up now. Kevin had a bruise under his eye. _What the hell is going on_? _Why on earth are they here, what happened_?_ Was this a trick_?

"How-," Harry cleared his mind of most previous thoughts. Harry changed his motives immediately. Harry did not like others in his business so why should Kevin? He turned his attention to the little boy who was staring fixated at everything in Harry's room, including Harry. "And what's _your_ name?" He asked blithely.

"I'm Eric. Nice to meet you." Harry did a quick check of his room. It was too clean with one or two things out of order. It was a pretty big basement. He had a bookshelf to hold all of his books from the past five years and the ones for this years; Dumbledore had sent his sixth-year schoolbooks already. Six years of books and notes were not at all going to fit in his truck unless it was magically expanded. But that was out of the question, for now. Though there weren't that many notes.

The floor was carpeted and the ceiling, plastered to hide all of the pipes. Uncle Vernon was worried about him breaking a pipe and causing a disaster. The walls were painted a dark blue, to match the color of the basement carpet. The ceiling's plastering and the new furniture were the only additions to the basement; it had already been painted and carpeted a few years back.

It was good enough for more than one person to live there comfortably. Though, Harry hoped that there would be only one person living there.

Harry took the tape out of the VCR and put it into his truck with the others before closing and locking it. "Eric, why don't you try to find something good to watch on television while your brother and me have a _small_ chat." Eric nodded excitedly and seated himself on Harry's blanket. As he picked up the remote and began flipping through cable channels, Harry gestured Kevin over to the other side of the basement where a medic-kit was kept.

Aunt Petunia said that his mother left it for her but that Harry could have it. He pushed Kevin into one of the chairs before applying some magical healing ointment under his eye. Kevin sucked in a breath and jumped.

Harry's previous thoughts came back to him in a rush. And it all led up to one question, _why can't I have a moment of rest_. "Will you tell me what is going on?" Harry said seriously. He noticed the quietness of the house and the individuals above him. The television was low and Eric was enthralled with a slightly pornographic night show from America, Harry was going to interfere but Kevin began to speak.

"M-My dad, he's a- he's homophobic and-."

"No need to continue." Harry said softly. He continued to dress Kevin's eye and massaging the unusually red areas of his face.

"Oh …" Kevin moaned. Harry smiled softly as Eric turned to face them. Harry blushed slightly at the curious look Eric was giving them. Kevin ceased with his moaning. "He got drunk and we got into an argument… I-I couldn't leave my little brother with him." He said softly.

"How old is Eric?" Harry asked trying to draw Kevin's attention away from his dad.

"He's nine. It's hard for me to believe it though; he acts older than his years. He's eleven to me. Just get into a conversation with him." He said with a proud smile. Harry smiled too, remembering his conversation with Eric. "I can't wait until he's old enough to begin training as a wizard."

"Where do you go to school? I think I would remember you if you were from Hogwarts." Harry said holding a piece of magical cloth over the ointment.

"We're home-schooled by our mom."

They descended into an awkward silence. "Why would you come here, not that I'm saying you have to leave, I'm just a bit curious?"

"Where else can I go? And I did say I would be over tomorrow, which is today." He pointed to the clock; it showed ten pass twelve.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Harry went back to massaging Kevin's face. He could not help but notice the reaction Kevin was having to his touch, it was killing Harry inside. He forced his mind away from the thoughts of Kevin that came rushing into his mind. "Why didn't you go to your mom's?" Harry asked facing Kevin. They were very close with Harry bent over, his face in Kevin's face. He examined the eye closely, ignoring his inner more sensual thoughts.

Another thing running through his head was slightly selfish but completely human. He could not help but feel that his space was being intruded upon. He could refuse but something with strong hold over his heart and mind would not allow it, feeding him with thoughts of feeling horrid about putting the two out. Sending them back to an 'Uncle Vernon'- Harry shuddered.

Kevin looked at him with fear in his eyes, for a moment Harry thought Kevin knew what was going through his mind. "Are you all right? Are you cold, do you need to sit?"

"I'm fine-." Harry said becoming a little embarrassed as Kevin soon had forgotten about his own problem and was fretting over him.

"No you're not, you were shaking," He said getting up, "What's wrong?"

Harry was getting abashed and irritated. "Nothing! Sit!" Immediately Kevin sat in his seat. _I can get use to that_, he thought. "I'm fine," Kevin prepared to object, "_but_ I'm curious as to why you did not go to your mom's or your friends. You seem to have plenty of them and they seem to be quite tight with you."

"My mom has her own family to take care of," At Harry's puzzled look he quickly added, "our parents are divorced."

"And your friends?"

"Those so-called friends are only with me because I attract attention." Harry's eyebrows raised questioning. "The attention of the _opposite sex_. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He said while changing the topic of their conversation quite abruptly. "Cause if you are, I don't think I can leave after having you this close to me." Harry felt as if he should be blushing but something was stopping the blush, it was odd and puzzling. He was confounded for a few moments but regained his standing quickly enough.

"I don't see how you can be gay with all of the feminine attention." Kevin looked shocked by Harry's levelness. He leveled his gaze at Harry.

"I'm shy." He said honestly. "I did not want their attention and it took them some time to realize it and the guys to take advantage of it."

"Really." Harry said while applying a second layer of medicinal paste onto Kevin's face and began massaging it in. Kevin moaned softly against his hands.

"I know girls _flock_ to you. And you're gay." Kevin said.

"Girls don't _flock_ to me, reporters do-," Kevin laughed, "And I'm not gay." Harry said proudly. He was shocked when Kevin froze in shock and then started laughing again.

"You don't read the tabloids much, do you?" Harry shook his head. What did the tabloids have to do with his sexuality. His mind froze and he was caught off-guard as Kevin suddenly pulled him into his lap.

Harry's immediate thought was to get up, yet something inside of him kept him down in Kevin's lap, almost against his will. "What are you doing?" He said not moving a muscle, not that he could move a muscle.

"I'm testing you. A straight guy would not just sit in my lap in the way you are." He spoke sensually, giving Harry a kiss on the neck. "You wouldn't allow me to do any of this." His voice deepened and lowered as he finished his sentence. Harry watched in awe and with a little excitement as Kevin wrapped his arms around him and lowered his lips to the area, a very tender area, under Harry's chin. After a few moments of this pleasurable torture, Kevin kissed him on the mouth.

"Get a room you two." Harry pulled away from Kevin and shot Eric a smile.

"We have a room already." Kevin said. He turned to Harry to continue the session.

Though he wanted to continue the session, something came over him and he was suddenly filled with limitations. He and Kevin just meet, and already he was moving in. "Where am I going to put you two?" He asked looking around. "Eric, there is a sleeping-bag under my bed. Kevin, _you_ can have the bed." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Kevin asked taking off his shoes. He looked around. "And where are you going to sleep?"

Harry avoided Kevin's face for a reason unknown to even him, he picked up the medicinal equipment and replied in a steady voice. "I can start on my garden renovation work. I've got security watching me."

Kevin stared at him briskly. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. You will not be working in the middle of the night." Harry was stunned at his temerity. "And that's some security, we got here under an invisibility cloak." He said as if to evoke something out of Harry. Harry remembered the shimmery object he saw earlier in Eric's hands. But Harry was not surprised, the only person to Harry's understanding that had the ability to see through invisibility cloaks was Mad-Eye Moody and he had the morning shift. Harry had met him on one of his terrible weekly runs. Dumbledore could as well but he did not count being as he was not on guard duty, to Harry's knowledge.

"Why don't you _both_ take the bed?" Eric asked. Harry felt a blush rising onto his cheeks without any resistance from his mind, something that he was now expecting.

Kevin was glaring at his completely innocent looking brother. Eric looked expectantly to Kevin for an answer, judging by Kevin's stunned demeanor Harry knew there would be no answer coming from him.

"W-When you get older, your body responds more quickly to things. And it's hard to control yourself." Harry said with a straight face as Kevin's face went red.

"You mean like desire taken to the next level." Eric asked. Harry's eyes widened. "That's what our mom calls it." Harry heard Kevin mutter under his breath, "Told her not to give him the sex-talk." Harry tried not to laugh.

"I prefer the word '_impulse_' Harry said gaining control of himself. "But your meaning is good too." Harry said taking off his shirt. Kevin gasped and soon blushed.

"For heavens sake, grow up Kevin!" Eric said unrolling his sleeping bag. Harry picked up the blanket. "What's this?" Eric asked suddenly, he held up a videocassette cover. Harry swore inwardly as Kevin reached Eric before he did.

"Harry, you _dog_ you." Harry rolled his eyes as Kevin held up the cover to a tape specifically the tape Harry had just got through watching. Kevin took off his shirt and his pants before jumping into Harry's bed.

_(A friend and I completed this but it was very explicit and was very extreme on sexual content, so I had to cut it. It's the next chapter, if you don't want to read it, skip to the third chapter. As to the briefness of Bill in this chapter and the repetition of Kevin, you'll have to read on._)


	2. Hormones ½

**__**

Hormones ½

Warning Sex Scene ahead, turn away immature people

Harry forced his mind away from examining the guy before him. He stripped off his pants. Kevin gave a whistle.

"Eric?" Harry called out. There was no response.

"He's out like a light." Kevin said, he scrutinized the cover of the tape with fervor. Harry saw a hand disappear under the blanket.

Harry felt something odd happen in him. "Close your eyes." Harry said without thinking.

"Why?" Kevin said looking at him pointedly.

"I sleep in the nude." Harry said simply and again without much thought. It wasn't a lie. He had done it twice.

Kevin's eyes went larger. "That's something you don't read in the books." He still did not close his eyes. Harry suddenly saw where this was going, he didn't like it, yet he felt he had no control over it.

He turned around and slowly pulled down his boxers. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. Keeping his backside to Kevin, he piled his and Kevin's clothes under the bed along with his glasses. He heard movement on the bed. Suddenly something soft hit him on the side of the face. He looked at it as it fell to the ground. Boxers! He quickly looked to the bed and gasped in shock.

Kevin was sitting naked with a hand around his erection. Harry tried in vain to keep from following the pumping movements Kevin's hands were making with his eyes. Harry slowly got back into bed, _his_ own erection becoming painful. He looked over to Kevin, who was lost in his own world glancing at Harry every now and then. His hand's movements were becoming erratic.

"You do realize that you're doing that in _my_ bed?" Harry said a little irritated that he was not getting any attention. _Why would I want his attention?_

"You don't mind, do you? It might irritate you while you're asleep." He said breathlessly.

Harry felt something transition within him, like a different presence was taking over his mind-set. Harry rolled over and landed right next to Kevin. He pushed Kevin's hand and the tape cover away. He climbed right on top of Kevin and laid there. Both gasped as their erections met. Kevin shuddered slightly. The feeling Harry felt gained momentum, but he passed it off as lust. But there was something odd about it. Something controlling-.

Kevin looked into Harry's lusty eyes with his lust-filled ones. Almost as if on an impulse, Kevin brought his lips upon Harry's for a quick kiss. It turned into a long, passionate kiss.

When they broke away, Kevin spoke. "Are we going to..."

Harry didn't give an answer.

An impulse suddenly came over him, along with that odd, controlled, feeling that he was getting used to. He was suddenly trying to recall what happened in the tape from memory. He pulled the blankets over them and cut off the lights with a flick of his wand. The tip of Kevin's wand lit up and bathed them in light under the blanket. Harry slid down Kevin's body. Their sweat acted like a lubricant.

When he was far enough down the bed, he placed a hand around Kevin's erection. He placed his mouth over the tip and slowly took Kevin's erection into his mouth. He didn't want this, and yet, he was doing it. _What is happening to me_? He began to copy the moves he had seen the guys in the tapes doing. His teeth scratched Kevin's cock every now and then, but Kevin seemed to enjoy it. It was a weird feeling having something in his mouth that he could not bite or chew. He bypassed it soon. And then there was that odd feeling again.

Was it really lust, or was it something else? He could not place it. It was slippery and smooth, it was nearly hidden from him. _Was it mind control_? He did not know. Suddenly, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and went back to the matter at hand.

Harry heard a spell being cast. He saw the blanket glow for a moment. He stopped what he was doing. He looked to Kevin and saw Kevin sweating furiously. Underneath the blanket was fuming hot, yet there was something erotic about it.

"S-silencing C-charm." Harry went back to what he had been doing.

He licked Kevin's erection from top to base, even playing with Kevin's pubic hair. He followed the veins under the foreskin up to the tip and sucked on it hard. Kevin gave a cry and Harry smiled to himself. The control he had over Kevin pleased him, the odd feelings he had before were pushed even further to the back of his mind. He shot Kevin a grin before he took Kevin's erection back into his mouth.

He loved the control he had over Kevin, it was _powerful_, it was addictive. He purposely ran his teeth over Kevin's cock a few more times just to hear him moan and groan in pleasure. Harry pulled his mouth away and slowly stroked Kevin's erection with his hand. And once more replaced his hand with his mouth.

There was something about what he was doing that he liked. It was like learning more about his own anatomy from every reaction Kevin was making. Kevin raised his hips and lowered them once, he shuddered. He soon started to pump his cock into Harry's mouth. Harry enjoyed it immensely but soon he recalled more and more from the tape, more interesting things other than him sucking Kevin off. He pulled his mouth away from Kevin's erection with a slight '_pop_'. Kevin moaned.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke, "Sit up." He commanded Kevin. Kevin's eyes were half closed in ecstasy, his erection was leaking pre-cum. Harry took him in his mouth again and sucked hard. He tasted the saltiness of Kevin's pre-cum before he pulled away again. Kevin shuddered slightly and followed Harry's directions. Something demanding was in him; something else, aside from the controlled feeling, had come over Harry. "Let's switch positions." Kevin looked a little put out but still followed Harry's orders.

They switched positions. Kevin was about to start sucking Harry off when Harry stopped him. Once again Harry felt as though he did not have control of his body. Harry pointed his wand at Kevin's erection and said a spell that was foreign to him. Something glossy appeared on Kevin's erection covering it entirely.

Harry leaned up against the headboard of his bed and motioned for Kevin to come closer. Harry opened his legs and grasped Kevin's erection, earning another moan, before pushing the lubricated cock-head to his butt-hole.

Kevin gasped when he realized Harry's intentions. "Harry. Are you sure? It's supposed to hu-."

"Do it before I change my mind about the whole thing." Harry said with a smile, Kevin returned the smile.

Kevin pushed forward slightly. Harry winced slightly expecting the worst; he looked down at Kevin's cock.

"Keep your eyes on me," Kevin said, "I heard it helps. And relaxing too." Harry tried to do so immediately.

Kevin's cock-head was in with one long thrust. Harry's muscles tensed up immediately and Kevin shuddered in pleasure.

"I don't think I'm gonna last long."

Harry remembered the guys from the tape. "You have to relax."

He remembered how one of the guys in the tape seemed to enjoy rough sex. Harry remembered one guy on the tape say something about another guy on the tape '_prepping_' him. Harry wondered what it meant, but he remembered the guys enjoying the rough sex. Not that Harry wanted to do it entirely. He was being driven by something and it was not ordinary. Once more he felt as if his body did not belong to him, nor was he using it.

"Give it to me hard and quick." He said. Kevin's eyebrows rose.

"Harry-."

"Either do it or else." He threatened, moving off of Kevin's erection slightly. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Harry on the mouth. Kevin's weight shifted on the bed and Harry opened his mouth in a 'oh' as Kevin was buried in him to the hilt. He did not realize how big Kevin's erection was until now.

It was an entirely new feeling. Second thoughts rushed into his head as pain pulsed through his lower-body. He did not remember the guys on that tape acting as though they were in pain; they seemed to like it.

Kevin started pulling out and thrusting forward. Soon he had closed his eyes and started up a rhythm. Kevin's eyes fluttered closed. Harry tried, still not feeling in control of his body, mimicking the sound he heard the guys on tape. Kevin increased his rhythm and force, as if motivated by Harry's noises.

Harry's eyes squinted from the pain. He made sure Kevin did not see his displeasure since Kevin was deeply enjoying himself.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. The eyes of Kevin once more melted Harry. They were full of lust and passion; Harry had never seen any kind of such before, let alone brought into action. In the spur of the moment, Kevin leaned forward and nibbled on Harry's neck.

Their position was uncomfortable; Harry's legs were in the way. Their rhythm stopped. Kevin leaned forward and raised Harry's legs on top of him shoulders. He was able to lean forward more. He kissed Harry, rubbing the insides of Harry's thighs. He repositioned himself, thrust forward again. Harry waited for the pain, but it did not come. Harry felt a remarkable feeling vibrate through his body.

It was like there was a flood of pleasure rushing through his body. It caused his toes to curl, and his eyes to roll. Harry moaned as he leaned, hard, up against the headboard.

Kevin leaned his whole body forward, now able to lay his body upon Harry's. He thrust forward, powerfully, with his lower body. Harry removed his legs from Kevin's shoulders. He spread them on the opposite sides of Kevin, giving Kevin better entrance. And soon that sensation happened again and again with every thrust and Harry's heartbeat increased. His breathing was more erratic. And with him and Kevin being so close to each other that they could feel the heat from each other's body, he realized how erotic it was.

This was way better than the tape showed, he thought. For no reason Kevin gave him a fierce look that made his erection twitch. He believed that Kevin was going to come.

Harry closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. Out of nowhere a hand was being forced between their bodies and was stroking his erection. Kevin was stroking his erection to the rhythm of his own thrusts.

Kevin's thrust became more urgent and his strokes quickened. Harry moaned loudly. He felt himself coming.

Harry cried out as he came. Kevin thrust once more before he came inside of Harry. Harry felt Kevin shivering and both of their erections twitching at the same time. Kevin lay down on top of him.

After a few moments of silence and pleasure, which consisted of no talking and a lot of gasping, Kevin spoke. "**_That was amazing_**." Kevin said kissing Harry's neck, each word emphasized with a kiss.

Harry had to catch his breath. "I second that. But there was one problem." Harry said. Kevin looked at him, clearly put out.

"What was the problem?"

With a tingle, that controlled feeling was back."I wanted it-," He wrapped his legs around Kevin's lower-body and wrapped his arms around Kevin squeezing him, "_rough_." Kevin immediately smirked.

"Give me a few moments to . . . recover."

"Will do! And while we wait. . ." Harry pulled Kevin in for a kiss but stopping before their lips met. "We're all _hot_ and our bodies are all sticky. And I want to try."

"I thought you wanted me to. . ." Kevin said wiggling slightly. Harry could almost feel the blood rushing back into Kevin's cock, which was partially buried in his butt.

"Oh, I still do, I just want to give it a try after you." Harry kissed him. Harry felt his cock twitch to life.

"Having sex three times in a night, we'll break the bed in." Kevin laughed before nibbling on Harry's neck.

"And guess who will be topping two of those times." Harry thrust his erection up into the space between their stomachs.

"I want to try your position." Kevin said as his cock pulsed inside of Harry. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"You're going to have to wait your turn, I want it rough and I want it quick." Harry said as Kevin sucked on his earlobe. Kevin's teeth went into his lobe. Harry gasped and moaned at the suddenly sensations he felt from it.

That's amazing, the pain had melted into pleasure.

"**_Fuck me now_**!" He said, his voice took on a demonic tone.

"Yes sir." Kevin gave a salute before giving him a kiss on the lips and they started up again.

As the night wore on, Harry began to get dizzy and lightheaded from the rough and wild sex. His turn had been so passionate that Kevin came before he did. They were burnt out from all of the sex that they could do nothing more than lay there in all their juices before nodding off. Harry felt the blanket uncover their heads. He was too sleepy to open his eyes and look. He felt completely relaxed and slept.


	3. Only in Dreams

**__**

Only in Dreams

Harry's Dream

Harry

Harry . . .

HARRY

Harry eyes popped open. He was alone in a shimmering white mist. It hung around him on all sides. He stared upward, afraid to move, and saw nothing but the mist. He sat up and looked around for any distinctive markers. He saw nothing but mist.

Harry . . .

A voice called to him again. He stood up quickly, still looking for anything in the mist.

Harry . . .

Something was different about the second call, almost like it was from a different source. Harry looked around frantically. Something was oddly familiar about the second voice. He looked for who or what was making the calls. Still, he could not find anything but mist.

His heart was beating into his ribs painfully. What was going on? Where was he?

"_You are in your subconscious. You're asleep. We brought you here to talk." A strong voice boomed. Harry shivered from the power in the voice._

"_Stop it! You're scaring him." The familiar voice echoed through the mist. Harry tried to locate the voice in his memory. _

With a flash of white mist disappeared. In its place was the kitchen of, what Harry realized was Grimmauld Place.

"_I hate this house!" Said the familiar voice._

"_Who are you?" Harry yelled. He had no clue as to what was going on._

"_Come on Harry, you don't know the voice of your own godfather! I haven't been gone that long." The familiar voice said sadly. _

Sirius! It can't be so. This is all just a dream, he repeated over and over to himself in his head. His eyes darted around the quiet room feverishly. Once more Harry saw that there was not a scintilla of life around him.

"_How dare you!" He growled. How _dare_ someone claim to be Sirius! Harry's blood boiled._

"_It's really me, kid." A voice said from directly behind Harry. _

Harry froze. Should he turn, he questioned. There did not seem to be a threat around. But still, he did not want another Department of Mysteries.

With his heart beating rapidly, Harry turned slowly. His heart pounded more and more painfully. His mind swirled with possibilities. His eyes bulged as they met the sight of his godfather, his deceased godfather.

"_How is it possible?" He reached out to touch his godfather and received a handful of cold air. The chill went through his body as he jumped back. It was like touching one of the ghosts at Hogwarts. "Y-you're a g-ghost!" _

Harry was flabbergasted. This is not possible!

"_A temporary one at that. I'll be one just long enough for us to have this conversation." Harry was preparing to his question again when a voice suddenly spoke from behind him._

"_A conversation which should be done quickly." Harry spun and found himself face-to-face with an unknown man. He had a foreign drawl. It was a pompous and upright voice. He sounded like politicians Harry had seen on the television. _

Sirius smiled at Harry. "Meet a friend of mine."

"_I'm not a 'friend' so to speak, I am his **superior**." Cornelius Fudge and Madame Umbridge came to mind. The only thing that separated the two was the fact that the guy before Harry, had the body of a bodybuilder. Once again Harry barely stopped himself from analyzing a guy. _

For some reason the guy smiled.

Harry was suddenly frightened. He could not have read my thought. What am I saying, of course he cannot! This is only a dream.

"_Says you." He said. Harry's eyes widened. "The name is Ares . . . " He looked at Harry, as if waiting for a reaction. Harry was still pondering on how the guy knew what he was thinking. "My name is **Ares**." He repeated as if to evoke something in Harry's mind. _

Suddenly something from muggle school came back to him. "Ares! As in Ares, as in the Greek god of the war" He remembered having to study Greek Mythology in forth year. He had received a one on the quiz.

"_Yes, Harry Potter." Harry's mind was in an overload. What the hell is going on? Voldemort! _

My scar isn't hurting.

Suddenly Harry snapped. "What in the **censored** is going on!"

"_Harry calm down. We will explain-."_

"_How do I even know that any of this is real? This could all be some trick of Voldemort's!" Harry said fast, knowing Voldemort was not involved. _

Suddenly hands grasped at his wrists and shook him. "Harry I don't have much time. We have to talk."

"_B-but y-you're dead. H-how-."_

"_Not now Harry!" Sirius said. His grip unexpectedly disappeared. The icy feel of a ghost touch was present once more and Harry jumped._

"_But-."_

"_Sirius, I think you should just start the story before he starts up again." Ares said giving Harry a disapproving glance. Harry winced slightly but did not take his eyes off the two. There was something about this dream that did not seem possible. Well, everything about the dream was unbelievable. But still Harry knew Voldemort was not behind it. It was supernatural. _

But try as he might, he could not wake up.

Ares looked at Harry. "He's just as stubborn as his mother!" He said. That fully caught Harry's attention.

"_You knew my mom?" He said not minding how silly his question sounded. Sirius nodded._

"_Of course he did. He was the one who protected _you_ from Voldemort. He-." _

Harry was incredulous. "No, he wasn't, he _wasn't there." He said pointing to Ares._

"_Harry, shut up and stop interrupting." Harry had never heard Sirius say something so commanding to him. Yet, it had a parenting feel to it, one that Harry felt could belong to Sirius and Sirius alone._

"_Fine!" Harry said crossing his arms. _

Sirius took a seat on the table, taking a swipe at the dishes that were arranged around him; his hand went through the cups. He took a slow breath and begun. "I'm going to go straight to the kernel; when we were young, around fourteen I think, your mom and I dated-."

Harry was definitely not expecting that. "Wha- how-."

"_Harry, _**shut up**!_" Harry's mouth snapped shut. "Like I was saying, me and your mom dated. While we were dating, for a nighttime pleasure, I took her to the Restricted Section." He smiled at Harry. "That was the kind of girl she was, she hit the books, no matter what the occasion. Anyway, while we were there, we came upon a book: The Call of the Gods." The guy who called himself Ares suddenly smiled._

"_Hestia made that book herself. Clio, the Muse of History, added to it. Themis, the Titan of Justice, oversaw its writing. Apollo, with his close relationship to the Sun-That-Sees-All, added to it. Athena with her wisdom added to it as well. Hephaestus made the crown to the book. It was indestructible. We practically passed around, almost each god or goddess adding something to it. Hades, despite Zeus and others protest, had his go at it. Did something with invisibility." _

Sirius seemed bored by the lesson. "Right . . . It had been written in Olympian, the language of the Olympian gods. Luckily, your mom knew Greek, which is closely related to Olympian. The librarian kicked us out when he found us. The next morning when I woke up there it was, the book was right there next to me on my pillow."

The guy Ares spoke again and Harry looked toward him. "That was Athena's doing. Whoever would get the most out of the book, would have it. The problem was that it did not matter whether or not the person's intent for the book is good, a problem we've had to face many times over the years-."

Harry watched both of them with wide eyes but not saying a word. His neck was getting a little sore from looking from one to the other and back again.

"_Long story short, your mom and I split up, obviously." He said pointing to a picture of Harry's parents that appeared on the wall. "But when we split up I kept the book, though I couldn't read it. When Voldemort came after your parents for the first time, I gave the book to your mom. I hoped it could help them. She wrote to me before the third time saying that if the book worked, you would still be alive. I was worried but I didn't know what it meant." _

Harry was completely baffled, but he was extremely intrigued by the story. It was not the question of Voldemort that still had him doubtful; it was the question of the possibility of something like this occurring. It was scary, too scary for him to believe. Sirius coming back from the dead, after Harry had just accepted the fact of him being dead, and not to mention coming back with a supposed Greek god.

"_I don't think he believes you." The guy, Ares, said._

"_How can I?" Harry looked out the window, there was nothing but darkness, yet the room was illuminated. "It could all just be a figment of my imagination."_

"_So you're off the 'old-wart' theory?" Ares asked._

"_It's 'Voldemort', you idiot." Sirius said. He suddenly grasped his own arm. "My time is running out. Harry, I don't care if you don't believe me, just listen to me." Harry nodded skeptically. "That's good enough for me. Years ago, when I was telling you that I got out of Azkaban by using my animagus ability, I lied."_

"_What?" Harry shocked but paid close attention._

"_Would you have believed me if I told you that the real reason of how I got out of Azkaban Prison was with the help of a _real _Greek god?" Harry shook his head. "Well, it's true. Just like your mom, I read the book." _

Harry found a loophole in Sirius' story. "How did you get the book?" It was impossible for Sirius to get the book while he was in Azkaban. And Harry doubted that the people, who locked him up, would allow him to keep a book.

"_You forget Athena's spell, it brought the book to whoever found it and needed it most. Technically, with your mother dead, the next person who needed it and who found it was Sirius. So the spell sent the book to Sirius, if you can call it a spell. Athena hated magic; said that it would give humans too much power and shatter the balance between men and gods." The guy Ares said. "It did at one time, but that's a different story."_

"_So _Sirius_ gets the book. Why does it take him thirteen years to get out of Azkaban?" Harry asked._

"I_ couldn't read it! Luckily _I_ had an inmate who did." He gave a laugh. "There is neither a sane nor a good person in Azkaban. You are either insane, depraved, or both. With depravity comes corruption. With corruption come dishonesty and greed. I chose to use the guy's greed against him." He clutched his arm again. "My time is almost up." He looked at Harry and within seconds he had Harry by the arms. _

Harry tried to move away but could not. How was Sirius touching him?

"_Harry, I have to tell you . . . " He paused, shaking Harry somewhat. "The main reason I've come to you is to tell you that . . . " His touch grew cold, and for some odd reason, distant._

"_Sirius, Hermes is coming." The guy said softly._

"_Harry, I've leaving you, just like your mom did. And just like your mom-," He and his touch were gone now, "-Ares will protect you and will teach you to protect yourself." There was a rough wind and Sirius' voice was gone. _

Harry continued to hold his hand out. For some reason he felt as if Sirius was really gone. Could it all be true, and not something being put together by my mind? Harry suddenly realized it was not a trick. I guess it is too late to say goodbye, _he thought to himself. _

Harry felt some strong emptiness in his heart. He knew his chance to say goodbye to Sirius had passed. He felt unimpressionable anger flash through him. And he knew nothing could change it or reproduce his chance.

Harry turned to Ares. "Calm down kid. Everything will be all right in time. See you in the morning kid."

With a pop, Ares was gone. And, gasping hard, Harry awoke.

* * *

****

Author's Note: I know I could have kept this chapter with the first one but it was too unique in it's own way to belong tagged along with my last one. And the next chapter is tooo, explosive, to house this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	4. Rumors

__

**Rumors**

Harry was shaken roughly in his sleep. "Wake up." Someone pleaded.

"_They must have had one heck of a night because Kevin never sleeps this deeply."_

"_You're telling me! Look at the scratches on the floor. It's concrete for God's sake! This bed was getting destroyed, I just wish he would wake up. His uncle will be waking up soon and they need to shower and clean up this mess. Harry, wake up!" _

Harry's eyes popped opened as he recognized his aunt's voice. He closed them immediately afterwards. His eyes stung from the light. He groaned slightly as the sleep wore off.

He tried to move but was weighed down by something pressing down on his chest. He rolled over.

"Now he wakes up. Harry, _get up_!" Harry moaned and rolled over to escape his aunt's poking fingers.

His face was hit by puff of air soon followed by another and another. He opened his eyes, slowly this time. And he gasped.

"Kevin's breath doesn't smell that bad in the morning." Harry heard from a youngish-sounding person beside his bed, soon followed by a grunt from Kevin. Harry received a whiff of Kevin's breath and immediately rolled over.

Suddenly, his aunt's words had struck importance. He immediately sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and proceeded to wake Kevin up.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken." His aunt said, throwing his and Kevin's clothes onto the bed.

Still shaking Kevin, Harry replied. "Funny, very funny!" He growled as Kevin rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Kevin." He said softly. "Kevin."

"It's no use. We've been trying to get you and Kevin up like that for the past ten minutes." Kevin's brother said, folding up the sleeping bag Harry had given him the night before.

"It's about time you got up. You'll definitely need a shower and I can't guarantee that your uncle will sleep until six."

Harry nodded and placed his lips on Kevin's. The kiss that occurred was a slow, sensational one. One, which Harry knew, would wake Kevin up. And soon Harry began to get feedback from Kevin. Harry pulled away quickly and Kevin moaned in displeasure.

"Tease." Kevin whimpered.

"Kevin, we have to get up." Harry said, stretching as he prepared to climb out of the bed. As he stretched, he noticed his aunt watching with a steady glare. He stopped stretching immediately. "What?"

She turned away from him. "Hypocrite." He heard her say in her slightly dramatic voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Where is the 'shout to the world'?" He murmured.

"I'll do _that_ after your uncle leaves." She said, grabbing the end of the blanket and intending to pull it off of him and Kevin.

"Where is he going, it's a Saturday he doesn't work today?"

"True, but he _is_ leaving."

Harry lifted the blanket over his head to look under it and he quickly pulled it back down. He opened his mouth to ask for his and Kevin's boxers but his aunt had already picked them up off the floor. She quickly tossed them at Harry disgustedly. He acted as if to get out from under the covers. Aunt Petunia and Eric, catching his drift, left quickly at the thought of seeing Harry exposed.

When the door to the basement closed, Kevin jumped up out of the bed and immediately began putting on his boxers. Harry stared at him in shock.

"What are you waiting for? We have to get up. You heard what your aunt said!"

Harry gave himself a good shake and soon joined Kevin in putting on his clothes. Within moments Aunt Petunia was leading them up the stairs to the second floor. Harry was, at the moment, having the worst time getting up the stairs. He hit Kevin several times, moaning about his lower-body aching.

****

Thump

There came a soft thump from the hall before them. Aunt Petunia froze immediately and she motioned for them to hurry. Harry felt his heart pounding against his chest as he reflected on the worst possible scenario that could occur. But even with the pain in his lower body, the problem breathing, and the odd feeling of his heart beating so hard, Harry did not slacken in his step. When they reached the bathroom and found it unoccupied, thankfully, Harry breathed more lightly.

Being in the shower with Kevin was a wonderful reflection of the night before. Harry had felt something come over him once more, he and Kevin left the shower perhaps just as dirty and soiled than they were when they had entered.

As soon as they were dressed, Kevin headed into the kitchen and Harry headed to the laundry room. Kevin had to wear some of Harry's clothes, being that his clothes and Harry's were dirty and now in Harry's bedroom, and Aunt Petunia had demanded of Harry that he washed his and Kevin's clothes. At the table at which Kevin sat, Uncle Vernon was there as was Dudley and Eric.

Harry immediately took over the stove, to get away from the table. The very thought of having to sit next to Kevin was, for some reason, displeasing to him at the moment. _Aunt Petunia must have already found an excuse for Eric and Kevin being there_, Harry thought as he began to contemplate how calm Uncle Vernon was at having two complete strangers at his table. And soon enough Aunt Petunia walked over and slid a piece of paper to him by means of the kitchen-counter.

****

I told your uncle that both Eric and Kevin were two of your wizard friends in disguise to investigate the arguing from last night. I think Dudley knows Kevin though, so don't say anything suspicious around him. But I do_ want to know what you and Kevin did last night. What am I saying - I already know what you two did. The real question is - was he good?  
_

_How subtle_, Harry smiled slightly. He got the smile off his face quickly and looked over to his uncle. He saw his uncle eye both Kevin and Eric with obvious dislike and wonder, soon he retreated back into his eerily calm front. Harry then saw Dudley with an unknown look on his face. Harry did not like that at all, Dudley was usually someone who displayed his emotions openly. 

xX Watch out for him, kid. Xx A horribly recognizable voice said from out of thin air.

Harry jumped severely. Suddenly the dream from last night deluged him. _It can't be_!

xX Well, it is young mortal. Xx Came the voice, Harry jumped once more.

xX _You're not real. That dream was not real. None of this is r-_. Xx

"Bo-Harry, are you all right?" Aunt Petunia's voice brought Harry back down to earth though he was still a little shaky.

"I- I'm fine. I've just burned myself." Aunt Petunia looked at his completely non-charred hands and then back to him with her '_I want to know what's going on_' look. She walked over to Uncle Vernon and whispered into his ear.

Harry quickly finished cooking and served the plates. As soon as he had sat down next to Kevin, the voice started up again. Harry had every intention to call the voice an act of Voldemort, but there was no telltale burn of the lightening bolt scar and that was Voldemort's 'alarm'. Basically the voice, Ares, gave the same introduction that he gave the night before. Harry, however, did not react as he did the night before, he listened to every word Ares said and soon found himself intrigued by Ares.

Before Harry had even noticed, breakfast had ended and he was showing Kevin and Eric to the door. He wished that they could stay longer as they were his only company. He gave Eric a pat on the head and Kevin one quick kiss on the lips as they left. He went back to the kitchen to help clean up.

As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, Ares pointed out that someone was missing. Harry wanted to remind him that he had just shown two people out, when he, too, noticed Dudley's absence.

He knew not to ask questions about Dudley or of anything pertaining to Dudley in front of Uncle Vernon. He made his way back over to the counter to put some of the already clean dishes up so that he could wash the dirty ones. He noticed right away that the note Aunt Petunia had wrote to him was still face up on the counter. _Oh please tell me that I did not leave the note here!_

xX Well, it obviously did not fly out of your pocket and back onto the counter. If I were you, I would not be worried about whether or not I left it here, I'd be worried if someone had read it. Xx

Harry began to worry about Dudley's absence. If Dudley had seen the note … Harry gasped. If he saw the note, he would know why Kevin was really there and that Aunt Petunia was covering for Harry. Harry prayed that was not the current situation.

* * *

Later on, other than the slight apprehension about Dudley, Harry focused on the garden that he was supposed to set up. Surprisingly enough Bill had come to help and, following Ares' advice but not his own conscience, Harry allowed him to help.

"So…" Bill said interrupting the silence that was between them. It was a silence that Harry had welcomed and appreciated.

" 'So…' what?" Harry asked him, lining up the future positioning of the last of the pillars with the picture he had in his mind. Ares liked the classical look of the picture.

"So… Who was the guy you shooed out of your house this morning? And kissed?" Bill asked, looking slightly toward Harry but not completely at him.

Harry gave him an open suspicious glare. "_They_ were Kevin and his little brother." Harry desperately hoped that would be the end of the conversation.

But of course fate, or _the Fates_ according to Ares, were not thinking in his favor.

xX You know he will ask more questions, why not just tell him you had intercourse with the young man. Oh, and don't forget to mention why they came over and stayed the night. Xx

Harry was both stunned and angry with Ares at the same time. xX Who are you _now_, my bloody publicist! Xx

xX I am and from henceforth your adviser and consultant, at least until my services are not needed anymore, or when you are dead. Xx

Harry sighed mentally. xX I can't help wondering if this was Sirius' idea of a last joke or what! Xx

xX Maybe it is, maybe, and it isn't. You would have to go to Hades to find out the truth. Xx

"Harry, are you all right? You seemed to space out over there." Bill said, interrupting their mental conversation. "Is it too hot? Do you need to sit?"

"I'm fine." Harry said busying himself with the vines that were to coil up the pillars. It had been Aunt Petunia's idea to run the thin vines they would soon bloom into beautiful red and white blossoms next spring. Harry had found the idea suitable for keeping the garden bright and lively.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Bill asked, approaching him slightly.

xX Tell him, Harry. No harm can come out of it. Xx

xX No harm to you maybe! The guy nearly broke my face yesterday and that was for just looking at a guy. Xx

xX I know, I was watching. Xx Harry did not want him to elaborate any further than that. It gave him a sense of privacy.

xX Yeah, well, imagine what he would do if I tell him I slept with a guy! Xx

Ares went silent for a moment, Harry assumed the conversation was over.

xX Well, are you going to tell him? Xx

xX**_ No! _**Xx

xX Fine! _I_ will. Xx

Almost instantly, Harry felt a change occur in his body. It was similar to the odd feelings that he had felt the night before and when he and Kevin were in the shower that morning, but it was not as fervid as it had been at those times. It was the feeling of having no control over what his body did.

xX What are you doing? Xx Harry asked outraged.

Ares was murmuring angrily. xX… . Just like last night!_ And_ this morning! You have to be the squarest, the most stubborn, and the most predictable mortal that I have ever seen! Xx

xX What does that have to do with me telling Bill that I slept with Kevin, when it is none of his business? Or yours for that fact! Xx

xX It is my business since I gave you the courage and the _push_ you needed to do all of those things you did last night and this morning. And as for Bill, you will thank me in the future. Xx

Before Harry could respond, Bill's voice infiltrated their connection once more and interrupted him.

"Harry! Are you sure you're all right?" He moved closer to Harry.

Harry felt his mouth move despite him. He felt as if he were powerless to Ares and had no way to gain control. He simply fought back futilely.

"Oh, I'm all right and feeling the grace of Apollo, and the great Helios."

xX Feeling the _what_? I don't talk like that at all! Xx

xX Well, I gave you the opportunity to speak, but you wanted to be stubborn and uncooperative, so I'm going to do it my way. Xx

Harry gave another mental sigh.

xX Fine. I'll do it your way. Xx Harry said in defeat.

xX I knew you would come around. You will put everything I tell you into your own words and say it, with the addition of putting your own mannerisms in it? Xx He half-commanded and half-asked.

xX Yes. Xx

Once more there was that odd feeling of the shifting of control, Harry was finally able to label it. Harry now had control over his body, though he still felt a little detached.

xX Tell him that you were just trying to think of a way to explain Kevin's presence. Xx Harry gave an actual sigh this time before speaking to Bill.

"I was just trying to think of a way to explain Kevin's presence without being _harmed_." Bill winced as if he had been physically struck.

xX Watch it sonny, I did not tell you to say that. Now look at what you've done! Xx

xX I'm not 'sonny', that's Apollo. Xx Harry said with sarcasm oozing out of his voice.

xX Say '_You're completely forgiven_.' Xx

xX Not on your immortal life! Xx

xX What did you _just_ promise to do? Xx

xX _Kiss my mortal **ass**_! Xx Harry felt the switch begin again and quickly retracted his statement. xX I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Fine, I'll say something similar to that, after all you said I could put in my own mannerisms. I would never tell someone that they were completely forgiven after they've done what he's done. Xx

There was a pause. xX Tell him how you feel. Xx

xX What? Xx Harry was surprised at the sudden change of attitude from commanding to understanding by Ares.

xX Just do it, Harry, and do it quickly, I think he's beginning to get worried. Xx

Harry took a deep breath, if he was going to let out his feelings, he was going to do it right. "Bill, I don't know if I can forgive you. I don't even know why you did it-."

xX I do! Xx Ares interrupted happily, breaking Harry's train of thought.

xX Go to Hades! Xx Harry thought angrily, Ares snorted.

He acted as if he were thinking over what he was going to say, even though he _was_ thinking over it. "So, what would be the point of me saying that I forgive you when I obviously don't!" Harry began winding the vines up the already standing pillars.

Bill sighed and tapped the large slate with his wand. He picked it up effortlessly with one hand and placed it on top of the pillars. He tapped it again with his wand and Harry saw the pillars sink slightly into the ground under the weight. He tried to push one of them, but it didn't budge in the slightest. _I knew I should have taken Physics. It always seemed interesting to me_.

xX It's never too late to study. Xx Ares said.

Harry heaved the statue of the angel into the center of the circle that the pillars made. He finished his vine-work and stood back to marvel at the work.

xX Perfectly Classically, by mortal means of course. Xx Ares said with some appraisal in his voice.

xX If the Olympians can do better, I would like to see it! Xx

xX Never challenge a god's works or words. Xx Ares said seriously.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of creating some a work of art, he could already see neighbors peering into the yard from their windows. But just as the feeling of accomplishment was kicking in, Bill opened his mouth. "So you finally talk about how you feel." Bill said relieved. "I thought I was going to have to use legismency on you just to figure out what was going on in that head of yours."

"You would have received the shock of your life."

xX That's the truth! Xx Ares piped in.

Bill opened his arms and approached Harry. "Truce?"

Harry looked at the arms and stayed right where he was. But he soon felt as if his legs were detached from his body, they were moving all on their own, but with the help of Ares of course.

xX No, Ares! Xx

"_Harry_!" Came his aunt's voice through the kitchen window. "The Bigfoot's heading your way!" Ares stopped his legs from moving immediately and Harry felt them back under his control soon afterwards.

Harry glanced at Bill and then whispered with urgency. "Put your arms down, my uncle's coming." Bill did so with reluctance. Uncle Vernon soon came around the pathway that led to the front.

As soon as he saw Bill, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had completely frozen, and there was apprehension on his face with a bit of suspicion. He looked as if he was beginning to put two and two together, _and get three_, but his uncle gave himself a shake and then composed himself. He prepared to speak but Bill spoke before him.

"So this is the uncle that Harry's been telling me so many good things about. I mean, not many uncles would give their nephew the whole basement to their house, and then their exercising equipment. But Harry's been telling me that you two have been working out together. I can surely see the effects."

Harry steeled his face in order to withhold the explosion of laughter that was threatening to overcome him. And if it had not been for the gales of laughter that emitted from the kitchen, he probably would have succeeded.

It started out as a small snicker and soon turned into a full-blown chuckle with a mass of strong convulsions. Ares soon took control of his body in order to calm him. Small snickers still ebbed out in slow succession.

"What's so funny, boy? What lies have you been telling these _people_?" He glanced at Bill's wand and he looked truly frightened. He was edging toward Harry with his fists balled up. He was turning a purple color. He looked murderous.

Harry, more so Ares, held out his arms in front of him as a sign of peace and reassurance. Ares completely stopped him from laughing. "I was-."

"_Boy_?" Bill inquired looking from Harry to Uncle Vernon in disgust. "**_Boy_**! This _boy_ has a name, and he just so happened to be your nephew!" The latter part was spoken with both sarcasm and incredulity. But Harry could tell that Bill was angry, just as his uncle could. And if he had control of his legs, he would have bolted.

Ares ventriloquized through Harry. "_Bill_,_ calm down_. It's all right, he-"

"_Stay out of this_, Harry." Bill said with his jaw twitching.

xX You know what, if I was mortal, I'm sure that a look like that would have frightened me as well. Xx

xX You don't say. Xx Harry said sarcastically. xX Just get me -us out of here, all right! Xx

Harry received complete control over his body from Ares. He quickly walked between the quarreling duo, and ignoring the sight of his aunt in the kitchen window with a bowl of popcorn watching the scene as if it was more entertaining than her soap operas, and made his way to the front of the house. As soon as he reached his seclusion place in the flowerbeds, he released a sigh. Something about them was comforting to him.

He looked over his shoulder, neither one had followed him. _They are too busy arguing to notice me beginning missing_.

xX Domestic is what you are. Even more so than Demeter and Hestia, though I won't tell them that. Xx

xX Why is everyone comparing me to women? First there was Aunt Petunia comparing me to the daughter she never had, then there was Kevin comparing me to his mother, and now you're comparing me to Demeter and Hestia, the goddesses of flowerpots and fireplaces. Xx

xX Well, I think you're over-exaggerating the Kevin thing. I don't remember him putting you and his mother in the same sentence let alone comparing the two of you. I don't know where you got that. No, wait, I do. In the back of your mind you probably thought you were treating him like his mother would. It's a mental thing. Anyway, FYI, Demeter is the Goddess of Agriculture and Hestia is the Goddess of the Home. Don't ever let them hear you call them the goddesses of the flowerpots and fireplaces, or you might find yourself turned into a flowerpot or a fireplace for the rest of eternity! Xx

xX Since when did centuries-old gods use FYI? Xx Harry asked.

xX Since we got a reality check, you should get one too, they're _cool. Xx_

xX Never should you use the word _cool_. Xx

xX See, another reality check! Xx

Harry let loose an explosive sigh and set himself upon the flowers. He had alleviated himself in the flowers so much that there was practically else nothing to do to them.

xX Demeter used to have that problem too. It was summer nearly all year round in those times. But that was before her daughter was kidnapped by Hades. Now she works hard for half of the year when she is reunited with Persephone, then she weeps for Persephone when the girl has to go back to Hades and does nothing for the other half of the year. And boy is she angry. It's like constant PMS for every day of every week for every month for one half of the year. Xx

xX Wow! And I thought my old history teacher was interesting. Xx Harry said with as much sarcasm as possible.

xX Rude mortal! Xx

xX Annoying immortal! Xx

xX Oh, we are just going to be the best of chums, aren't we? Xx Ares said with a sigh.

Harry sat down on the stairs, he was so tired.

xX You know what! Xx

xX What? Xx Harry asked curiously.

xX You never really rested after that long day, and night, you had yesterday. Xx

xX I'm not one to rest. Xx Harry said seriously.

xX You couldn't rest _you_ were too busy _exploring_ young Kevin. Xx Ares gave a laugh, there was something warming about it. xX Like my laugh, eh. I must warn you that I'm entrusted with your security. Sirius said nothing about sex. Xx

xX Oh shut up! Xx

Harry went red in the face, but it was not fully from what Ares had said, it was from the sight playing out before him. His uncle, who had at some point walked up the path from the back, was jumping up and down frantically and yelling. Several mice surrounded him and when he tried to move away from them, they would encircle him. Bill stood there with a goofy smile on his face. Neighbors were beginning to look out of their windows.

Bill approached Harry with said smile on his face. Harry was deeply perturbed by the scene now that he thought about it more.

"How did you know that he was afraid of mice?" Harry said over the noise his uncle was making. _Bill could not have just guessed._

"I was listening. I listened to most of you and your aunt's conversations." He spoke with an honest tongue. He spoke without a tinge of guilt in his voice.

Harry was, for lack of better words, extremely pissed. He was nearly blinded by anger.

Ares intervened just in time and by taking control over Harry's body, prevented him from flying at Bill.

xX I give up trying to be decent to that man! Everything I do is backfired or he does and/or says something completely infuriating. He is not helping his case at all. Xx

Ares shook Harry's head for him and walked away.

"Harry!" Bill called out.

Harry stopped and turned, he shook his head at the sight behind him. His uncle was still dancing from the mice at his feet, his aunt in the window with the video-camera and a new bowl of popcorn, and Bill looking shocked as he realized his mistake. He turned away and continued walking.

"Harry …" Bill said apologetically.

xX That son-of-a-. Xx

xX Such language! Xx

xX Shut up! Xx Surprisingly, Ares did.

Harry continued walking. Ares had left control of his body to him after the outburst. He walked without being steered. Without paying attention to where he was going and he ended up walking smack-dab into someone else. Both were knocked to the ground.

"Harry!" Harry picked up his glasses and realigned his glasses on his face. He focused on the other person. _Oh why can't I have just one minute of peace!_

"Kevin!" Harry said in a half-surprised, and half-angry voice.

"Harry." He acknowledged in a slightly withdrawn voice.

"We've already gotten that point across." Harry said, his anger being fueled by his frustration.

"Oh, yeah." He said, quickly detaching himself from Harry and heading off down the street.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Harry asked slightly chastising himself for blowing up at Kevin. _I have to learn to control my temper_. There was no commentary from Ares.

xX I _said that I have to learn to control my temper_. Xx

xX I know you need to control your emotions. I'm trying to think of ways to train you to do so. Xx

Kevin gave a slow turn. When his eyes met Harry's, a small shudder went through Harry. There was a look of betrayal in his eyes that made Harry take a step back.

xX Something is not right. Where is your wand, Harry? Xx Ares inquired.

Harry gave a mental sigh.

xX Oh, please, there is no-. Xx

Kevin gave a smile full of malice, Harry's wand hand twitched. "Save the innocent act for someone who cares, someone you haven't _used_. I already know about your act." He spat. "Several people told me about your _list_. You only slept with me to add me to your growing list of boy-toys. You know what, just stay the hell away from me." He said turning and walking away.

"What list-. What the hell are you talking about?"

He turned back to face Harry. "_YOU_- you know damn well what I'm talking about."

Before Harry could speak again, he lost control of his mouth.

Immediately afterwards Ares spoke to him with urgency. xX Harry, I want you to be as calm and polite as possible. Xx

xX What the bloody hell! Xx

xX SHUT UP! Now, when you get control of your mouth, you _will_ reply in a calm manner. If you don't, so help me Zeus! You will reply 'Kevin, I don't know what you're talking about, _please_ calm down.' Xx

Harry sighed as he received control again. "Kevin, I don't know what you're talking about, _please_ calm down."

xX Way to plagiarize. Xx

"_Please_." Kevin mocked.

"Yes, _please_." Harry said struggling to keep calm. Whilst trying to control his temper, he was doubting Ares' sanity.

Kevin scrutinized him but finally succumbed to Harry. "I- several people - I went to the park today."

Harry was losing patience. "What does that have to do with anything?"

xX Harry, don't make me take over. Xx

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "It had _everything_ to do with it. I was minding my own business, soaking in memories from last night-," He gave a quick grin, "-when I'm approached by this… gang of people. Somehow, they had already known what we had done. And they managed to tell me about some of your other flings." He said with growing anger.

"What _flings_, you were my first!" Harry said mostly to himself in outrage.

"Well… for one that tall redhead fellow, you know, the one with the fang in his ear. _Someone_ even told me something about you inviting the redhead's _father_ over, and his brother_s_." He said with a strong emphasis on the 's' in brothers. "Then that tanned guy you were kissing. And some guy named Cedric."

It did not take Harry long before he figured out from where the rumors had sprouted. _That damned Dudley_. "Are the _people_ who told you these _atrocities_, still at the park?"

"Probably, they _just_ told me. You mean to tell me that none of this stuff is true?" Harry nodded slightly. "That's a relief-."

"Oh, _now_ you are convinced of me telling the truth after you were near to tearing my head off for some he says - she says bullshit! The papers spread rumors about me too, don't tell me you believe every one of them too!"

"It's kind of hard not to. I hardly know you. Aside from physically, you know." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess you _don't_ know me. Let's just get to the park and straighten out some people, after that I will '_stay the hell away_' from you, as you so kindly asked me to do."

Harry walked pass the well-shocked Kevin and towards the park.

xX A job well done, Harry. I didn't even have to tell you what to say word by word. You see, everything can be handled properly if we all paused, thought about what we say, and acted politely to one another. Xx

xX Are you sure that you're the God of War? You sound more like the God of Peace and Serenity. Xx

xX Well, I have been around Hestia and Demeter a bit lately, maybe they're rubbing off on me. Besides, there haven't been many wars to get involved with lately. Xx

The park was in the distance. It was the common retreat for teens and kids of all ages. Most parents just stayed in the small building at the far east end of the park, talking and sharing information allowing the children to mingle all on their own. Harry sped up as he saw a rather large group of teens conversing in low tones by the swings. As he approached them, several looked up and a hush fell over the group.

"_Dudley_." Harry said in the coldest, most malicious, and intimidating voice possible. It was a tone that scared even him.

xX Where did that come from? Xx

xX If you thought that was good, you should see the way you look. Xx

Harry noticed that those in the group were backing away from him. He wished he had a mirror. "Where is Dudley?" He asked sharply.

"You called, Potter." The voice of his cousin said from behind him. The amount of humor in his voice made Harry quiver with rage.

Harry turned slowly to meet the sight of his cousin. Dudley took one look at his face and paled, but not before he took a few steps backwards.

xX What did you do to my face? I've never seen Dudley look that frightened in my life! Not even the Dementors made him look like that! Xx

xX I just spiced you up a bit. Xx

xX You turned me into a Dracula impersonator, didn't you? Xx

xX No… I turned your face into a replica of Hera's when she's mad. But, speaking of vampires, Zeus is always saying how much she sucks the immortal life out of him with one look! Xx

xX Isn't she your mother? Xx

xX Let's not go into that. You and I hardly know each other. Xx Ares said humorously to cover the seriousness in the situation Harry had just brought up.

Harry spoke in the calmest, but deadliest voice he could summon. "Dudley, my dear cousin, what have you been telling these people?"

"Potter, you know everything I've told is the-."

"Most dumbest lies I've heard in a long time."

"On the contrary. They all saw you flirt with that redhead yesterday. They all saw that kiss you had with that trucker guy, then somehow you manage to fall into bed with Peterson. Three in one day, you should be proud."

xX Don't say a word. You want to know what else he has on his plate. Xx Ares said, as Harry was about to contradict Dudley. Harry obeyed Ares' advice.

"What, no comment Potter?" Dudley said temptingly.

"Harry." Someone suddenly said in his ear. Harry lost control of his body just as he was going to turn to see who had been speaking to him.

xX It's that Bill fellow. Oh, I know what's going on! Xx

xX Tell me! Xx

xX You're going to have to work this one out all on your own. Xx Ares said mysteriously. Harry was given control of his body.

"Harry. You and I just broke up. I'm abusive and trying to get you back." Then Bill's voice was gone.

xX Now, let's see these so-called acting skills of yours. Xx Ares said.

Harry's focus zoomed back to Dudley, who had been talking through this whole ordeal. He had a long piece of parchment in his hand. "See, I told you. He had this list in his room of all the guys he has had sex with." He held the list up so everyone could see. Harry looked at the list, he took a step forward and burst out laughing.

"That's the list some people made last year. I wanted a list of people's birthdays so I had people write their names but with their birthdays in sequential order so I can remember birthdays." Harry said snatching the list out of Dudley's hands. "That, if you haven't already noticed, is why there are checks next to the names that lead up to this month."

"You really expect us to believe that." Dudley said.

Harry saw the doubt in everyone's eyes. He started to give examples. "The Weasleys', they're the redheads, they are good friends of mine and are on the list. My best friends-."

Dudley smiled happily. "I thought you had a best friend who was a girl." Harry turned the list upside down and showed everyone the back of the list.

"I made it at school." Harry said with conviction. "I couldn't use my good paper, so I turned the list on the opposite side and continued writing." Dudley was figuring up a new excuse and/or a comeback. The girls in the group giggled as they examined the paper.

Harry never did like it when girls whispered around him and giggled. It reminded him of his fourth year at Hogwarts and the Yule Ball.

xX If I had been there, you would have had a dance partner flat. And by flat, I mean on her back. Though that probably would not have meant anything to you since you're g-. Xx

xX Don't even think about saying the 'g' word! Xx

One girl giggled loudly, bringing Harry back to the situation at hand. "Is 'floo' a _euphemism_ for something?"

"What?" The girls showed him the list, still giggling. Harry's eyes bulged.

There was only supposed to be three names on that side of the list: Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. But it had at least thirty names. Each one was in a different, bright-colored ink. Some of the girls must have gotten a hold on the list.

xX Harry, wipe the surprise off your face. Xx Harry did so instantly.

"See." The girl continued, "some girls put 'floo me' next to their names."

Harry blanched slightly as the girls giggling intensified. "Oh." That was all he could say.

"See!" Dudley bellowed triumphantly.

"Actually, Dudley, you should get your eyes checked." He took his list back.

"It's a sex list."

"Prove that I slept with any of these people." Harry said calmly.

"What about that tall redhead?" Dudley asked suddenly. "He's always around the house asking mum what you're doing and where you are."

Bill. That very word was beginning to make Harry mad. But to know that Bill was pumping Aunt Petunia for his whereabouts, Harry was about ready to kill him.

"And what about that guy you were kissing on that truck, I heard all about that!" Harry saw some more consideration of Dudley's story flash across the eyes of those in the group.

"That guy was not my type," and he added with humor, "and he practically raped my mouth." He turned somber. "That redhead though-."

xX All right. I want you to say that Bill is your ex-boyfriend, just like he requested. Say that he broke up with you, and then somehow work that into the conversation to Kevin, that he was a rebound. Xx Ares said very quickly, but Harry heard every word.

xX What! Xx

xX JUST DO IT! Xx

Harry did so with a slight stutter. As soon as he was done with his part to Kevin, he saw Bill approaching them.

Harry shuddered at the look on Bill's face. It had that sequestered rage, behind a thin mask, look. Harry took a few steps backward into the crowd, to the point of behind very close to the girls. "And here he comes now. If he even touches me, _please_ go get help." Harry looked to Kevin as he said it though it was to the general group.

xX How was that? Xx Harry asked Ares whilst folding up the list and stuffing it into his pocket.

xX You're doing great! You aunt would be proud. Xx

Bill stopped short of Harry, about a meter or two away.

"Bill." Harry acknowledged him in the softest and nicest tone possible. This brought odd looks from everyone in the group, to go from furious, to scared, to nice in such a short amount of time.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly. The rage was apparent in his voice. But there was also a tone that commanded obedience. He reached for Harry's arm and Harry backed away slightly.

The girls around him recognized the abusive relationship at hand soon enough and eyed Bill in disgust.

xX It's working. Xx Ares said. Harry did not even ask, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"B-Bill, I think you should go." Harry stuttered slightly.

Kevin looked from Bill to Harry and back to Bill again. He was sizing Bill up. Harry had seen that look on Marge's dogs when they were over for short visits. That's how they looked at Harry, but soon they figured that he was a good chew toy. Harry made a quick comparison. Bill was older, more experienced, and a little tougher, he knew a lot more magic, was bigger and looked stronger. Kevin, put simply, was the opposite.

"Harry, I think we should leave. I'll walk you home." Kevin said.

Bill gave a soft laugh. _He's a good actor_.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing, "Harry, don't make me…" Bill said in the most compressed, dangerous voice Harry had heard since his last year at Hogwarts with Umbridge as a teacher. Harry's whole body showed defeat and resignation with a little fear. But he did not move. Bill stepped forward quickly and caught Harry's arm in a crocodile-like grip. Harry hissed in pain. Some girls in the group stepped forward.

Bill pulled Harry to his side possessively. He was squeezing Harry. It was sort of hard for him to breathe but since he was facing the group, he let a tear fall. "Let's go." Tightly gripping Harry, he half-pulled, half-dragged Harry away from the park whilst Harry fought back slightly.

When they were out of the earshot of the group, Harry asked: "Since when can you act?"

"That shows how little we know each other, as I could ask you the same question." Bill said taking long strides and slightly loosening his grip on Harry.

Soon, at the pace Bill had them taking, they reached an alley that was close to Harry's house. Harry futilely tried to figure out what was going on. He had that feeling that something great was coming. Bill seemed to be considering something he seemed to be working automatically to his own motive. And Ares, much to Harry's disgust, seemed to know exactly what was going on. _What _is _going on, why am _I _always the one who has no idea what's going on in _my _life?_

Suddenly Bill stopped short, "Here, put this on." He said thrusting something silky into Harry's hands. Harry quickly recognized it as an extremely large invisibility cloak. Harry threw the cloak over Bill and himself.

"Bill, as tempting as an alley is, if you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask for it. I would be happy to do it everywhere." Some redness peaked on Bill's cheeks.

"Ha ha, Harry. Don't you want to see how everyone is taking our _departure_?"

"Definitely!" Harry said assertively, he began to walk in the direction from which they had just came.

"Harry, I think I have a quicker way." Harry did not like the smile that appeared on Bill's face. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and they Disapparated from the alley.

And it was from this experience that Harry forever disliked the feeling and concept of Apparition. But it got them where they wanted to go, so Harry was somewhat content.

"Bill, does the Ministry know when you are Apparating?"

"Harry, why must you ask so many questions?"

"Well, forgive me for being curious." Harry whispered angrily.

"Fine, ask your damned questions." Bill said as they approached the group.

"W-."

"We have to be quiet now." Bill interrupted. "We don't want them to hear us."

Harry pouted and Ares laughed heartily.

xX I'm started to like that fellow. Xx

xX You liked him from the beginning. Xx

xX Now, you're catching on. Xx

He and Bill spent over an hour under the cloak as everyone in the little group publicly denounced Dudley. Harry and Bill watched how the group spread the news that Dudley lied on his "innocent" and "abused" cousin just to "ruin that poor kid's name." Harry was in tears of laughter as so many different variations of the story ramified, all of which had him as the victim and Dudley as the bad guy.

On the way back to Harry's house, Harry risked the tranquility of the silence for one more question.

"Bill, why is it that you're so suddenly _involved, _dare I say, with me?"

Harry waited for another explosion from Bill, but it did not come. "I guess- well, I've heard so much about you that I wanted to get to know you and see if what I've heard is true."

Harry began patting Bill down, "_Oh really_." Harry said not really interested.

"What are you doing?" Bill pulled the cloak off of them.

"I'm checking to see if you're bugged." Harry said patting Bill's chest and arms, the only thing that separated skin from skin was a thin brown shirt.

"Harry if I wanted to spy, I would use a spell." Harry could see the amusement in Bill's eyes.

"How could I believe that?"

Bill grabbed Harry's hands and looked deeply into Harry's eyes. "I'd do anything to gain your trust."

"You really should not say that to a sex-driven teenager."

Bill studied his face. "Your mouth, another reason why I'm intrigued by you." Bill said with a laugh and walked faster.

xX I'm so happy. Xx

xX Why? Xx

xX You'll see! Xx

Harry knew not to respond. He would only aggravate himself more. They were now in his driveway. The lights were off in the house, Harry knew that it was too early for the family to be in bed, they must have gone out.

"So…" Bill said either trying to think of something to say or trying to think of a way to tell Harry something bad.

"What is it?"

Bill looked as if he were going to be sick. His face scrunched up and he was turned a bad color. "You… I."

"Yes…" Harry urged showing a little frustration.

xX Harry, for Zeus' sake, calm down. What's with all of the frustration? Xx

xX I have a low tolerance level for Bill. Xx

Bill looked sickened further. Harry began to feel a slight tinge of pity for Bill. He had the feeling that Ares had something to do with it. He was having an internal conflict, but soon pity had won him over.

"It's all right Bill. You don't have to say anything." He patted Bill's hand sympathetically.

Bill blushed. "Shut up Harry." Harry laughed softly.

They descended into another silence. However, this was the first time Harry had actually wanted to know what was going on in Bill's head. He wanted to talk to him. _Wow, I am really getting desperate for someone to socialize with_.

xX You have me! Xx Ares was outraged.

xX Someone who is not _sharing my body_. Xx

Harry now was completely in a lull. There was no one talking to him. He gave a sigh. They approached the door and Harry fumbled for his key. His eyes drifted to Bill who was leaning up against the wall. While his eyes were obsessed with Bill, Harry's key dropped to the ground through his fumbling fingers.

"Bill!" He said suddenly, dropping to his knees.

Bill jumped. "What! I didn't do anything!"

"With you standing like that, it-it distracted me!" Harry searched the ground for his key. Because of the lack of light, it took him a while.

"What's wrong with the way I stand?"

Harry opened the door and flipped the light switch beside the door on. "I like it and I find it distracting, that's the problem." He stared into Bill's eyes, the look was returned.

Without warning, Harry lost control of his body.

xX Ares! Xx Ares did not respond. Harry wondered what was the cause of this 'switch' Ares was pulling.

In a quick motion Ares, with control of Harry's body, hurled himself, Harry, at Bill. When Harry realized what was going on, he was flabbergasted. Ares was making him kiss Bill! Harry was sparked into action. He fought against Ares' domination. This only seemed to spur Ares on. As soon as Harry's tongue touched Bill's, Harry ceased all action.

It was a sensational kiss. Harry soon noticed that neither one of them wanted the kiss to end. Bill even slipped his hands up the back of Harry's shirt. Harry did not move but he jumped at the feel of slightly rough Bill's hands on his skin. Then the hand went lower. A chill went through his body. Bill pulled Harry towards him. Harry was pressed tightly against Bill's body. Harry felt as if he was beginning to get control of his body. He was feeling the reactions of both of their bodies.

Even though he was feeling the wonderful sensations of the kiss, he felt something odd happening with Ares.

Ares pulled Harry out of the kiss and forced him into the house, leaving Bill just standing there.

xX Ares, what are you doing? Xx Harry asked as Ares had him running down the stairs to his bedroom, the basement. Soon he was rummaging through his things.

xX What are you looking for? Xx Once more, Ares did not answer him. Ares finally stopped his rummaging and held Harry's wand. _Oh, bullocks!_ _I didn't leave it here, did I. Well duh, I did. I could have been attacked!_

xX Oh shut it! Xx Ares said. Harry, Ares, began waving the wand and murmuring a sort of chant under his breath.

xX STOP! I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school. Xx

xX Relax. This is something I learned from Circe and Hecate. It's too old and unrecognized as a magic to be identified by your Ministry of Magic. Xx

xX Wasn't Circe the enchantress who attempted to sleep with every good-looking Greek god and mortal that came on her island? Xx Harry asked innocently.

xX Don't judge me! Xx

Harry was both shocked and amused by Ares reaction. He still was not satisfied but Ares had the incantation going on continuously. Ares, when the incantation was finished, drove Harry up the stairs to the second floor. By now, Harry had given up trying to figure out what was going on.

xX Do you want me to tell you? Xx Harry answered back without hesitation.

xX Yes! Xx By this time he was in the bathroom.

Ares did not respond. Harry looked into the mirror in the bathroom and gasped. He had no reflection! Harry's surprise was very short-lived as Ares soon had him flying down the stairs without stopping Ares was making him run towards the front door. Harry waited for Ares to stop him, or open the door, but it did not come. _He is _not_ going to run me into the door!_

xX Actually, I am. Xx

Harry started fighting but it was too late. Mentally, Harry shut his eyes, and he waited for the dreaded impact to occur. It did not come. Harry opened his eyes to see only the outside of his house.

xX You have got to learn to trust me. Xx

xX That was- how dare you- you could have- ugh. Xx Harry finished with a long pout and began to watch every move that Ares was making with his body, intently. Nothing else was going to happen to him without him knowing.

xX That's the attitude I was waiting for. Xx Harry did not respond.

What is he having me do? Harry wondered to himself, Ares' actions were looking even more suspicious by the minute. He began to focus on what he was doing. At the moment he was running toward Mrs. Figgs' house. Harry noticed Bill just walk inside of said house and the door closed behind him. Harry's pace increased considerably and his destination was clear.

xX Why are we going to Mrs. Figgs' house? Xx He began to tire from the running. xX How is it that I feel-. Xx

xX I'm only going to answer your first question for now since we are running out of time. We are going, with Bill, to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Xx

xX Why- wait, does this have something to do with the kiss? Xx

xX Yes! You will be updated on everything when we get to Bill's house. Xx

xX Bill's house!? Xx

xX Don't worry, Trust me Harry, you have to trust me for this to work. This could change your life for the better. Xx

Harry's mind teemed with all of the possible schemes Ares could be up to. But when he finished, Harry found he trusted the god. He could protect Harry, instruct him to an extent that no one else could, and Sirius sent him. There was enough evidence and facts to convince Harry, and so he was convinced.

xX All right Ares, my life is in your hands. Xx Though it was but a joke, it came out more serious than he intended.

Harry was once more impelled to shut his eyes as he was driven through a door.

"Bill, dear, are you _sure_ you're all right. You seem troubled by something." Mrs. Figgs was saying to a slightly red, Bill.

Harry was approaching Bill with the prowl of a lion. He waved his wand and murmured something under his breath. There was a quick 'switch' in his body. He was back in control, but only a few seconds had gone by after the 'switch' that Harry began to notice something weird was going on. Bill and Mrs. Figgs seemed to be getting taller by the second.

xX Why did you switch? Xx Harry asked.

xX I can only hold on for so long. Xx

"I'm okay Mrs. F. I was just wondering if anyone's been through here lately?"

"Sure thing. That Tonks girl has come through. She nearly knocked me over in the process. Oh, Dumbledore just flooed, he wants to see you immediately."

Harry's realization that he was shrinking did not once keep him from trusting Ares. His trusting Ares was the only reassurance of his safety.

He shifted his attention back to Bill. Bill cursed under his breath, though he soon added aloud. "Thanks Mrs. F."

xX Quick, Harry, you need to get on one of Bill's boots. Xx Ares said with urgency. Harry rushed to do so…


	5. Moving In

_**Moving In**_

__

__

As soon as he had jumped on top of Bill's boot, and grabbed onto a shoestring to hold on, he felt the pang of Disapparation. It was a horrible feeling, like being squeezed through a small space with urgency. But he only experienced a bit of the pain before it disappeared.

xX It's my job to make your life as painless as possible. Xx

xX Where were you the first time we Apparated? Xx

xX That's not the point. I just thank Gaea that we gods have a method of swifter and more efficient, instant transportation. Xx

xX What is it? Xx Harry asked eagerly as Bill trudged forward, he clung more tightly to the shoestring.

xX You're not ready to know it yet. But soon my young apprentice! Xx

xX Hey, what about my aunt? Xx

xX What about her? Xx

xX Well, if I'm leaving, I want to tell her! Xx

xX Doesn't your kind use owls for that? Xx Ares said with unconcealed curiosity.

xX Yeah we do, but Hedwig is with Hermione for two more days. Xx

xX I'm sure we will think of something. Xx

Harry watched as the Bill walked along an ominous, moonlit street. Harry vaguely remembered the street. It brought up something haunting in Harry, but he could not remember what it was. It was not until houses' numbers were identified and one was not accounted for that Harry remembered that the street was Grimmauld Place. Bill paused and Harry collected himself.

Bill suddenly began moving after the house popped into view. Harry's grip loosened and he was thrown from the boot. With impossible speed, Ares began telling him what the next step in the project, but he did not seem to mind the fact that Harry was traumatized by the thought of entering the house of his late godfather. He told Harry that the spell that concealed him, and allowed him to run through walls, was still active.

Ares gave him the incantation he would need to get back to his regular height, which Harry performed immediately afterwards. He also told Harry to follow Bill very closely, which Harry also did though Bill was already in the house.

Grimmauld Place looked that same, inside and outside, as it had when Harry was there the year before. But to him, the noticeable absence of Sirius was emotionally overwhelming. The essence of Sirius' horrible departure hung around Harry.

xX Don't worry, _kid_. Xx Ares said imitating Sirius' soothing voice. He had known exactly what to say to alleviate Harry, even if it was in the smallest proportion.

xX I'm not worrying. Xx Harry said with gratitude in his voice.

The picture of Mrs. Black screamed at Bill's arrival. Bill ignored her. He seemed preoccupied with something else. But Harry was stunned by what she said.

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF MINE GOT HIMSELF KILLED BY THE DARK LORD. IT'S ABOUT TIME. WHERE IS THAT POTTER BOY, MAYBE HE WILL LURE THE REST OF YOU TO YOUR _DEMISE_ AS WELL. _HA_." She yelled.

xX Bitch. Xx Harry was ready to jinx her but sounds from the kitchen captured his attention.

xX Are you sure no one will see me? Xx

xX Where's the trust we've been talking about? Xx

xX Oh yeah. Xx Harry said without much attention to the words.

He approached the kitchen. ". . . Just like I told you before, Dumbledore, I saw Bill kissing Harry. . ." The rest of Tonks' statement was drowned out by the shouts of disbelief and gasps from the others in the room.

Harry entered the room. Many of those in the room were saying things of the utmost degrading nature. Though most of it was not implied directly to Bill, Harry knew they directed, however abstract, toward him. No one had yet to notice that Bill had arrived.

xX Make sure you do not say a word. They may not be able to sense or see you but if it is intentional, they can hear you. Xx

Harry nodded. He looked across the room and was surprised at how full it was compared to all whom he _had_ believed to be in the Order. He recognized some of the people. Either they were his teachers or some, like Madam Bones, he had met at one point or another. But he also noticed that two people, he had expected and remembered being there, was not there; Remus and Sirius.

He pulled his focus away from the Order members and focused it on Bill. There were so many emotions mixed together on his face that Harry could not separate them and identify them. But one emotion, Harry noticed, detached itself from the others and appeared, for the briefest second, on Bill's face.

xX He's embarrassed! Xx

xX Help him. Xx Ares said simply.

xX What? Why! Xx Harry said confused and displeased at the same time.

xX He helped you when your cousin was confronting you! Xx Ares raged.

Harry flinched and submitted to one his mental sighs. He walked over to Bill and stood on his tiptoes as he whispered in Bill's ear. "Don't worry. I'm going to help you."

Bill jumped and immediately began searching for Harry.

xX Can I make myself _touchable_? Xx

xX The word is _corporeal_. And yes you can make yourself corporeal, but with a risk. It means people will be able to touch you and identify you, even though you're invisible. That includes your Headmaster. Xx

Harry sighed out loud and Bill heard it. He began to once more try and locate Harry.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired, he was gazing unwaveringly at Bill. The room went silent as everyone noticed Bill arrival.

xX This guy is like Zeus on earth, and aside from the fact that Zeus has eternal youth and this guy looks like he is about to get a visit from the Grim Reaper, I would say that they are very alike. Xx

xX The 'Grim Reaper'? I didn't know there was a Grim Reaper in Greek Mythology. Xx

xX It is _not_ mythology, FYI. Oh there isn't, that's just a nickname I gave to Hermes. Xx

xX No more FYI. Xx Harry said agitated with the word.

Bill spoke slowly. "Yes, Headmaster?"

Without missing a beat, Dumbledore replied. "Is what Nymphadora say, true?" Tonks looked at Bill with a '_don't you dare lie_' look and then at Dumbledore with a '_don't call me that_' look.

xX Harry, do something! Xx Ares pleaded.

Harry looked about him thinking quickly. xX What? Xx He asked quickly after finding nothing he could use to help Bill.

xX Anything! Xx

Thinking quickly, Harry whispered to Bill, "Say yes." Bill did not jump or look for him this time.

Bill whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "I hope you know what you're doing. They look about ready to lynch." Then he addressed the room. "Tonks _is_ telling the truth." He stood straighter.

"Bill!" Several people exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley's voice was the one Harry heard foremost.

"What's the matter Weasley, couldn't find anyone your age." Someone yelled. Others yelled similar things out. Bill, though, never once broke eye contact with Dumbledore. Harry put a hand on Bill's shoulder, and it went through his shoulder.

xX Make me - you know - corporeal, but keep me invisible. Xx They 'switched' so that Ares could perform the spell.

xX As you wish, I hope you know what you're doing - strike that - you better hope I won't have to bail you out. Xx

Immediately after that statement, the odd feeling that accompanied everything Ares did came. After the spell was reversed, Dumbledore's eyes along with Madeye Moody's magical eye fell upon him with shock and surprise.

Harry shook his head as if he had just appeared and looked around himself at the room and the people in it, as he did when he had first arrived. He slipped his hand into Bill's and squeezed slightly.

"Dumbledore and Moody can see me. I'm going to wait before I show myself to everyone. Be ready for anything." Harry warned.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Weasley!" Moody grunted with his magical eye planted firmly on Harry.

"It . . . just happened." Bill said, this only seemed to fuel the Order members on more.

"He's only sixteen!" Several yelled. "He's a mere baby compared to you!" Others added.

Harry felt Bill's hand squeeze in his grip.

"Let's get something straight-." Bill started but was cut off by Snape, who was then promptly cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"What say does Harry have?"

"Are you going to show yourself now?" Bill said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not yet." Harry said standing on the tips of his toes. He was thinking about how he was already partially revealed.

"Bill?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I guess he's-."

"How did you two come about?" She asked with sequestered anger.

"Well, Harry was-."

"Don't even think about lying. I was there too."

Bill's hand squeezed further.

xX _He's mad_. Xx

"There's where you're wrong, _Nymphadora_," She went red, "You weren't there, otherwise you would have _tattled_ long ago."

xX I'm starting to like her less and less. Xx He repeated that to Bill.

"Mr. Weasley. You were given that job to protect Mr. Potter. Not _mingle_ with him. You've un-seated our system of protecting him, and thus endangered him more. And just as well, you've betrayed our trust in you."

"I don't see how he did that, Professor." Harry said causing many people in the room to start. And right on schedule, the feeling of the reversing of the invisibility spell came into effect.

Dumbledore looked pleased. "I see that you've decided to finally show yourself, Mr. Potter. I'm intrigued by the display of spells you used tonight. But. . ." He started up a long, drawn-out, speech.

During this, Harry took his chance to speak to Ares.

xX Ares, that face that you put on me would do me some good right about now! And keep Dumbledore from getting into my mind. Xx Harry said making unnerving eye contact with Dumbledore.

xX Done and do-. Xx Harry saw the surprise and fear appear on Dumbledore's face and on those around him.

xX What face would that be? Xx A very cool, calm, and collected voice said interrupting Ares. The voice originated from within his mind, just like Ares' did. At first Harry thought the voice belonged to Hera. But the voice radiated wisdom and valor. Without much guessing, Harry knew who the feminine voice belonged to.

_xX Athena_! What in the name of Hades in going on! Xx

xX Harry, meet my sister, Athena. Xx

Through his relatively stunned state, Harry managed to respond.

xX I don't have time for this. Xx

Dumbledore was in the middle of his excessively worded and drawn-out speech on why the two could not be together. There was an "imbalance" of this, an "immoral" that. Harry was, frankly, disturbed to hear exactly what went on through Dumbledore's mind. And he was certain that the Order members, had they not been completely pissed at Bill, would have fallen asleep.

Harry listened for two more minutes letting his expression droop, listening way longer than he expected himself to, and was soon leaning against Bill for support, and was fervidly battling off sleep. ". . . And furthermore - Mr. Potter, am I boring you?" Dumbledore asked politely, but Harry could see the underlying anger in his words.

Without delay, Harry responded, though he did it as if he was waking up. "Yes, oh dear Merlin, yes." He murmured sleepily. It was not entirely an act but Aunt Petunia's advice did not harm him.

Dumbledore was taken aback by Harry's comment. Harry pretended to go back to sleep, but Bill shook him gently. "You are not leaving me to deal with this lot while you're off dreaming about unicorns." Harry could see him fight with himself to keep back a smile.

"For your information, I dream about ponies, not unicorns." Bill could not hold back the snort that came from Harry's statement. Harry turned to Dumbledore, more serious this time, he could feel the 'face' coming back on. And judging from the looks on their faces, it had a better effect the second time. "I'm sorry Professor but Bill and I were and are going to be a couple whether you like it or not." Bill smiled at this, though the smile was a little shaky. Harry was still sporting the 'face'.

Dumbledore was getting incensed. "That's where you're wrong Mr. Potter! You will not, cannot, be allowed to roam about with just plain anyone-."

Harry's voice level lowered. "Bill is not just 'anyone', Professor." He said calmly.

Dumbledore waved off the comment. "You need the constant, _trusted_, surveillance in order to be protected and fulfill your. . ." He stopped and noticed the path he had driven himself done.

"Fulfill what, exactly?" Bill said. "You've said this twice before, I think it's time you told us why we are risking our lives for Harry." Bill said angrily. "No offense Harry." He added as an afterthought.

"None taken, it's about time that you've said something though." Harry whispered. The room was silent as everyone was thinking about what Bill had just said, but Harry was sure no one could hear him.

"I couldn't think of anything. Thus, the unicorn thing." Bill whispered with a small laugh. Dumbledore coughed, redirecting their attention back to him.

He eyed Bill with great disappointment, "I cannot indulge in that, Mr. Weasley, it is none of your concern-."

Harry interrupted him. "I thought you would say that." He said calmly, and Ares was doing a damn good job in keeping his emotions in check. "Asides from the fact that it is their business as to why they are risking their lives for me, quite frankly, I believe our relationship is none of your business."

Dumbledore sighed. _He's pulling the grandfather act on me. _"I'm doing this for the better good, Harry." He said gravely, looking Harry deeply in the eye.

"_You_ won't be doing anything." Harry said in a definitive voice. That statement and its effects on Dumbledore had Harry and Bill in a small set of chuckles for a few seconds. Dumbledore's eyes were very large and bulged slightly.

With a slam of his hand on the table, Dumbledore showed that he was pissed off. "Now you listen to me," Those in the Order were surprised by his angry tone toward Harry, Harry was not.

"Well, now we've really reached a problem, you see, I don't feel like listening to you." Harry said slowly.

"Show some respect for your betters!" Snape yelled.

Harry turned around, pulling Bill with him toward the exit. "If I had betters, I wouldn't be arguing at all."

With a resounding, **_BAM,_** the door to the hallway slammed shut. Ares took control of Harry's body. He did not jump at the bang of the door, instead he continued to approach it. He was stopped short by Bill stopping him. He took his hand away from Bill's. Without warning the door began shaking on its hinges. And with a shudder, it crumbled away to a heap of ash.

Harry was given control of his body. "Professor, if there is one thing I do not like is to be caged like some animal. Like the way I was my whole life." He turned slowly to face a stunned Dumbledore. "It was that damned cupboard under those damned stairs, which if I may add was caused by you!"

"Cupboard! You mean to tell me that Ron was telling the truth!" Mrs. Weasley said to Dumbledore who was losing his angry look and put on a slightly guilty one.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Someone asked.

"Harry?" Bill asked. "Does this have anything to do with the way your uncle acted today?" Bill asked with his arms slightly extended before him. Harry approached him and slid in between the hands.

"You only touched the surface." Harry said as Bill's grip on his waist tightened.

"**Wait a moment**!" Moody grunted suddenly, everyone jumped. "Molly, say your bit. Weasley, you say yours'. Potter, quit distracting him, and shut up!" Harry gave a smile, stepped away from Bill.

Ares took over Harry's body again and the door to the kitchen rebuilt itself. There was an awkward pause as everyone watched this occur in amazement.

"Albus, quit gaping." Moody grunted.

Harry focused on the conversation occurring in his head. Mrs. Weasley started speaking and telling of her conversations with Ron.

xX Athena, who does the one-eyed guy and the old one remind you of? Xx

xX It is not wise to speak ill of Zeus, Ares. Xx

xX No one said anything about _Zeus_, oh Goddess of Wisdom. Xx Ares said mockingly. xX But I'm sure he will like to know that you think of him as a one-eyed guy and the old man. Xx

xX Curse you a thousand times! Xx

xX Down children. Xx Harry said paying attention to what was going on inside of his body as well as outside of it.

xX Who are you calling a-? Xx

xX Shut up, Ares! Xx Both Harry and Athena said at the same time.

Ares huffed and Athena spoke. xX Oh, I like this mortal. Xx She said.

Harry focused on Mrs. Weasley, who was still speaking. ". . . I didn't believe them entirely. I thought that they were just trying to cover their escapade. I noticed him a little under-fed and that was the only reason why I asked for Albus to let us keep him in his second year. I really thought that they exaggerated the bars on the window, I mean who could do something like that." Everyone turned to Harry, who then turned to Moody for permission to speak.

"Potter." He said slowly. Harry took that as a 'go'.

"Well, it was in that year that the Chamber was opened. The Malfoys' house-elf, Dobby, came to my room on the second floor-."

"Which has numerous locks and what I think was a cat-flap at the bottom-."

Harry put a hand on Bill's mouth and turned back to the others and continued his story as if the interruption had never happened. "This house-elf, who had cut off my correspondence with my friends and took my mail, came and told me that I was in danger if I went to Hogwarts that year. Meanwhile, my uncle was having a meeting on the first floor. I told him that Hogwarts was where I belonged," Dumbledore face lightened, "I told him that Hogwarts was my home blah, blah, blah," Dumbledore's face fell. "Then he threatened me with his magic, he levitated a cake and smashed my aunt made, which I got a letter in the post from the Ministry warning _me_ about using magic in the vicinity of muggles." Harry said practically spitting fire.

"What a load of dung!" Snape said.

"Said house-elf is now working at Hogwarts. Shall I call him?" Harry said with the 'face'.

xX That look is definitely Hera's. Xx

xX Right on the target, sister. Xx Ares said.

"Potter, just continue." Moody growled. Harry removed his hand from Bill's mouth, which he opened again and once more Harry's hand was on his mouth.

"Yes sir. Anyway when I persisted that I will go to Hogwarts, he used his magic to make the cake fall, but while I was there so I could get in trouble with my relatives and would not be able to go to Hogwarts. After the cake fell, I was locked in my - _ouch_!" Bill had bit his hand and Harry pulled it away and cradled it.

"Room that had numerous locks and a cat-flap." Angrily, Harry grabbed the ear without the fang in it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow - fine, continue with your damn story." Harry smiled and smacked him somewhat softly on the cheek. He saw a few people smile at their antics.

"As I was saying, I was locked in my room and they put a cat-flap at the bottom so that they could give me rations." Harry shivered slightly. "Dobby's plan to keep me from Hogwarts worked so far, my relatives planned to leave me in there for the rest of their lives if they must, with the exception of restroom visits. I must add," Harry said at the looks on the faces of those at the table, "that was much better than being crammed in a cupboard." He smiled inwardly at everyone's reaction to that, including Bill's. He looked close to doing something harmful to Harry's relatives.

"I should've made the mice permanent." Bill murmured. Harry whacked him upside the head. "Fine, I won't do that, but I won't guarantee that something odd won't befall him." He said with his jaw twitching, which was starting to look cute to Harry

"When I failed to respond to Ron, he got worried about me." Harry smiled.

"And Ron and the twins flew that enchanted car of Arthur's to Surrey in the middle of the night to go get you." Mrs. Weasley finished for him.

"Right on the target." Harry said repeating what Ares had said to Athena, he turned to Mr. Weasley. "I must thank you for that car. It's saved me and Ron from Hades twice after that _unfortunate_ rescue." Mr. Weasley beamed unsurely.

xX Ares, you're a bad influence. Xx Athena said.

"Weasley." Moody growled at Bill.

"Oh, I was helping with some yard work that I was sure he could not accomplish on his own-."

"I wasn't going to-." Bill gave him a look.

"Harry, don't make me silence you," Bill threatened him seriously. "Anyway, Harry's aunt told him that his uncle was coming so that we wouldn't say anything to spark his suspicion about our relationship." At their blank looks, he added, "He's homophobic, and would have done something irrational." Harry shivered at Bill's steeled tone. "Well, the walrus came around the path and I was trying to find something to say to strike up a conversation-."

"What does this have anything to do with what we are supposed to be talking about?" Tonks asked in a huff.

"I'm getting there, Nymphadora," She went red once more, "I told the walrus that Harry had been telling me good things about him. Harry's aunt laughed out loud from the kitchen and Harry started snickering. By the way, why did you two start laughing?" A giggled slipped out of Harry's mouth.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said as he tried to get control of his giggles.

"LIMITED DIGRESSION!" Moody yelled, causing everyone to jump in surprise once more.

"I thought it was, CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Harry yelled in imitation. Moody's face twitched slightly.

"I switch it up every now and then." He said with another twitch. "Bill." He growled.

"Well, Harry's uncle said, and I quote: '_What's so funny _boy_? What lies have you been telling these _people' and I-."

"Completely freaked out." Harry finished for Bill earning a glare.

"Potter," Moody warned.

"I was trying to figure out why he called Harry, '_boy_' in such a tone, and why he would be worried about Harry talking to us about him."

"He's been calling 'boy' since I can remember, so I've gotten used to it. And he should be very worried if I ever ratted him out."

"SILENCIO." Moody growled with his wand out and pointed at Harry. Harry tried to yell in protest but could not. He had lost the ability to speak. Several people at the table smiled, Bill as well, when Harry started to make some rude gesticulations. "Don't make me stun you." Moody warned.

xX Ares. . . Xx

xX Already taken care of. Xx

Harry opened his mouth but sighed. "Fine, I'll shut up." Harry said to the shock of everyone.

"You just don't quit. Nothing stops you." Moody said, shaking his head.

"Damn right." Harry said with a laugh.

Bill glared at him. "Harry, don't make me. . ." Harry waved his own wand over his mouth and it shut. Then he nodded to Bill to continue. "I learned through a little magic, a little intimidation, and a few mice. . ." At the Order's blank looks Harry waved his wand and spoke.

"Rodent-phobia. I swear it reminded me of those cartoons that had the big elephants and they're afraid of mice." Bill's hands gripped his one of his and clasped on tightly. Harry immediately waved his wand over his mouth and gave it to Bill. He could still speak, but he gave Bill a little bit of security with the control.

"_I found out_ that Harry had been mistreated by his family for years. They only started to lighten up now because of your threat." Harry reached for his wand so that he could add onto the tale but Bill levitated it high above his head.

xX Are-. Xx Harry did not even finish his sentence before his wand flew back into his hand. A wide-eyed Bill soon snatched it back. Harry concentrated on his wand and backed away from Bill. Soon the wand disappeared out of Bill's hand and reappeared into his own. Harry took the spell off his mouth.

xX Thanks Ares. Xx

xX I didn't do anything! Oh, I know what happened. I'll explain it to you later. Xx Harry was stunned.

xX You'd better! I should have noticed something was odd when I didn't get that odd feeling, that I get every time you do something. Xx

xX I promise, I will tell you it later. Xx

"Harry!"

"What?"

"I've been calling your name." Bill said, approaching him.

"Oh I just spaced out, I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yes, I've noticed." He leaned down and shot a glance at the others at the table. "I'm afraid to ask this, but how did you do that?"

"In due time." Harry said with a kiss on Bill's check. Someone behind them seemed to choke on a drink. At glimpse Harry happily noticed that it was Snape.

"All right, I've had enough of this-." Dumbledore said standing.

"I've had enough of _you_." Harry said, the Hera face was on full-stream in an instant. "Professor, you should pull anyone who's stationed at my house out and away."

"And why is that?"

"I won't be there." Harry turned to Bill. "I'm moving in with you." There was immediate arguing amongst the Order members.

xX Ares, can you take me home quickly? Xx

xX Yes I can, the Olympian way. Xx

xX Ares you can't! We're forbidden to ever share such a secret with a mortal! Xx Athena said.

xX You did not see what just happened did you. His powers have combined with mine and are even using mine, as far as the rules go, he is now a part of my godliness and me. Xx

A soft gold glow radiated from him. Harry felt the most delightful feeling it was as if he were flying without wings or a broom to support him. Almost like a free-fall through air that tickled his skin. It was like getting a full body massage, though Harry never had one, but what he was feeling was what he expected one to be like. And slowly the feeling left him.

He stood in his living room. Before him was his aunt and his uncle along with Dudley. They looked as if they were witnessing a ghost play the violin magnificently. There was a look of wonder and fear, but replacing the fear in his aunt's eyes was a look of mirth.

xX I like that you can analyze people. It will help you in the future. Xx

xX Thanks for the fore-shadowing. Xx

"Well, I have to say that I've had an interesting summer. But it is time for me to go." Aunt Petunia stood and gave him a hug. She looked pointedly over Harry's shoulder at Uncle Vernon. He gave a grunt and looked away.

With a few more goodbye hugs from his aunt, he headed off to the basement. As soon as he opened the door, he heard things moving around down there. He knew something was wrong, his wand was out as descended the stairs.

He switched on the lights and saw a beautiful woman waving her arms around. She was doing some odd dance. His things were flying around. Suddenly, Harry saw several boxes on the floor. His personal belongings flew into the boxes and with the speed of a snitch the woman danced around his things and the boxes they were flying in. Harry was frozen. The woman noticed his presence.

"Ah, young Potter. My name is Hestia." Harry felt as if he were going to faint.

"I'm - well you already know who I am, and I, you. May I ask what you are doing here?"

She held one of his quills in her hand and began waving it around as if it were a wand. "I don't understand why you magic-mortals would want to wave twigs around. What's the point? Anyway, Ares told me that you were moving out. And in appreciation of relieving of us Olympians of Ares, I was sent to come and help you."

"I can't take all the credit. My godfather sent him."

"Well, I must thank him as well." The boxes with his things in them sealed, closed.

"He's passed on." Harry said in a small voice.

"Oh you poor mortal." She said sympathetically while waving the quill at the boxes. The boxes shrunk and the quill that was in her hands turned into a beautiful green necklace. Without delay the boxes flew and attached to the necklace. When this was completed, she held the necklace to Harry. He took it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You should check and see if I got everything that was yours. If I missed something, press it onto a box on the necklace." She gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Auf Wiedersehen."

_Was that German_? "Wait! What are you the Goddess of?"

"I'm the Goddess of the Hearth. In other words, I'm a stay at home kind of girl." She then disappeared with another 'Auf Wiedersehen'.

xX She's more like the Goddess of Hearty Drinking. If anyone could get trashed off of ambrosia and beer, it's her. You should see her at the Oktober feast. Xx

xX I'm starting to realize why they think you're a bloody pest. Xx

Harry checked the room and did not find anything left behind. Hedwig and her cage were still at Hermione's. Hedwig had come back on every third day to get his letter and deliver it. Harry figured Hermione needed Hedwig more at the time than he did. Hedwig was her only way of communication if there was any problems.

Without delaying any further, Harry ran up the stairs to the living room. On the way he filled Ares in on his extravagant exiting. Ares was to take him by the Olympian's means of transportation to Grimmauld Place when Harry said the word 'homosexual'.

Harry gave his aunt one last hug before he approached his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, I have something to give to you." He held out his hand. His uncle, grunting all the while, shook his hand. "I'm gay." Uncle Vernon froze and yanked his hand back as if he was burned.

"YES!" Aunt Petunia yelled clapping her hand enthusiastically.

xX There's the shout to the world. Xx

"You're _what_!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"I'm gay. I sleep with guys. I've _just_ kissed one. That means you just touched a gay guy. You homosexual!" That great feeling of the gods' transportation method washed over him. "Ask Dudley about it. I'm sure he can tell you all of the guys that he's jealous I've been with."

Before he was completely gone, he heard something large hit the floor.

He enjoyed the method of traveling until he was deposited in an eerily quiet kitchen. Everyone was either watching him in awe or watching Bill with anger, some doing both and looking quite cross-eyed.

"Time to go, Bill." Bill glared at Harry. "Did I do something?" Bill was completely red in the face and his jaw was continuously twitching.

"Yes! You left me here with these-."

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley admonished. She walked over to Harry. Harry noticed that everyone was standing with wands out. She took a deep breath. "I know that I can neither control you two nor can I tell you two not to move in together, but promise me one thing."

"Yes."

"Promise me that you two won't sleep in Bill's bed." She said with a nervous smile.

"Not ready for grandchildren, eh." Harry ducked Bill's playful swing but managed to get swatted by Mrs. Weasley.

xX Take it Harry. Xx Ares said.

"I promise." This was a small rush of magic in the air.

"Wizard promises can't be broken." Bill said worriedly.

"It's okay." Harry said to Bill. "Trust me." He said when he saw the doubt in Bill's eyes.

"Come on Harry. I'll Apparate us to-."

"Like Hades, you will! I'll take us there." Harry said crossing his arms.

Bill laughed. "You don't even know where 'there' is."

"I'll improvise." Harry said crossly. Bill laughed harder, Harry soon gave in to the laughter.

"If you don't like Apparation, why didn't you tell me the first time I took you?"

"I didn't want to be a bother." Bill smiled. "And I figured that it was the price I had to pay for feeling you up during and afterwards so many times." Bill's mouth opened slightly. He shook his head and backed away from Harry. "Oh come on Bill."

"No, I feel violated." He said turning around, looking away from Harry. Harry jumped on his back when they reached the hallway, knowing that eyes followed him. "Harry, I'll drop you if you don't get off."

"I love you too." Bill stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Harry's eyelids drooped slightly.

"I like you too." Harry said, changing his words around. "Love is too strong a word. You know what mean."

"Yeah, I do." Harry willingly got off of Bill's back. He did want Bill to get flustered and exasperated with him before he even moved in. Nor did he want Bill getting the wrong idea.

xX The right idea. Xx Harry did not pay much attention to that.

They walked into foyer and Mrs. Black immediately started her attack. Harry remembered every word she said from when he had arrived. He swiped his wand across her canvas enjoying the screams she made as she went running around in her portrait from the lions that now hunted her.

"That's horrible Harry." Bill said with a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry lingered longer than he felt he should have, but Ares had nothing to do with it, so it was all on his own. There was still the feeling of eyes following him.

Bill cautiously opened the door. "Where are all of your things?"

Harry clutched the chain on his neck.

"Oh man, since when have you been able to do magic out of school?" Bill said. "I've been expecting to see hundreds of owls and a few Aurors to arrest you after all of the magic you've performed." Harry felt his eyes droop once more.

"Bill, I'm so tired that I will tell all in the morning." He said with a yarn.

Bill wrapped a warm arm around Harry's waist. Harry felt Ares blocking the feel of Apparation.

xX Thanks. Xx

xX No problem. You go get some sleep. Xx And he was gone. Harry felt empty in a way, though he was more in control of his body.

xX No need to fret young wizard-godling, Ares will be back in the morning or whenever you need him, if you need him, through the night. Xx

xX Thanks Athena. Xx

xX Good night young wizard-godling. Xx Athena's presence was gone now.

Harry felt whole once more, like his old self. He was tired though. He leaned heavily against Bill as they entered the house. Ares' and Athena's presences must have given him strength. He started getting weaker and weaker and soon Bill had picked him up. The rest was blurred by exhaustion of the past week's activities. He remembered a bed, the necklace being removed from his neck, his shoes and socks being taken off, and finally, he remembered nothing.

* * *

Someone humor me, please. Get out you calculators and brains, not literally on the brain part.**_ How many seconds have passed when five years have passed?_** I love that question. Think hard and I'm sure you will get it. The answer will be posted with the next chapter. 


	6. Understanding & Out…on the town

_**In the Midst of It All**_

_**Chapter 5 Understanding**_

_**  
**_

Harry awoke with the feeling of complete contentment warming him like another comforter. The sun was beaming in the room like a bright smile. He stretched as he sat up in bed, realizing something was not right, he paused mid-stretch. _This is not my room_! He looked around with partially sleepy eyes, though opened with interest.

This room was messy, nothing really odd about that, it was the stuff that was making the room messy that he noticed. Boots with tough but sleek material were scattered around the door haphazardly. Odd posters lined the walls, all of which had odd and unreadable diagrams. There were clothes that Harry was sure he could not fit, wizard robes hanging like large bats on the walls. There were plates of half-eaten food strewn across the desk near the window, his lip curled. Harry looked down at the sheets of the bed.

Gone were his blue and black sheets from the Dursleys, more specifically Aunt Petunia, in their place were sheets and a comforter of a more earthy-green hue. He jumped out of the bed and tripped on a figure of a man on the floor.

"Hey, watch it kid!" It said righting itself and brandishing a minuscule wand at Harry. Sparks flew at Harry but it traveled only half the length to Harry before dissipating.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said picking up the figure, "I'm sure you don't belong on the floor, where-."

"There!" The little man said happily pointing to a shelf near the door. Harry carefully walked over the clothes that he imagined belonged to Bill. Judging from the pictures on the wall, it was Bill's apartment, and therefore he was in Bill's room.

Harry placed the little man on the shelf where many other figures were situated. The man was greeted with warmth by the lot of them and Harry was regarded with indifference. They looked at him as though he did not matter. One scrutinizing witch dressed in Egyptian apparel looked at him once made a whispered comment to the rest. They began giggling and ignoring Harry presence.

As they ignored him, he inspected the room. His eyes landed on the plates of rotting food by the window and his fingers began to itch. He needed to clean up this mess.

"You like my collection?" Harry jumped slightly. He turned and noticed Bill in the doorway, watching him unwavering. "I have more in the front room."

"They're amazing!" Harry said feigning interest in the figures. His eyes trailed to Bill's face, he almost shuddered at the intense look on Bill's face. "And the posters as wel-."

"They're not posters, they're diagrams." Bill corrected automatically, almost as if he had said the same thing over and over again. _How many visitors in his bedroom does he get_! "They are diagrams of Egyptian wards that-." Harry began to tune him out; he nodded his head when Bill's voice intensified during his explanation. Having some time to spare, Harry quickly scrutinized Bill.

Harry noticed for the first time that Bill was in the same clothes that he wore last night. His hair was frizzy and his eyes look sleepy and intense at the same time. Bill's clothes looked a bit wrinkled and clung to him awkwardly in places. It looked as if he went to sleep in his clothes, _why hadn't he changed this morning_?

xX Ask him where he's been, where he slept last night. Xx A familiar voice said from the back of his mind.

xX Ares, you're back! Where's Athena? Xx

xX Harry! Just ask him what I told you to ask him! Xx A little abashed, Harry did so, interrupting Bill as he did.

Bill looked frazzled for a moment after the question, and then he answered as if it were obvious. "On the couch in the front room." He seemed like he was going to ask another question, Harry cut across him.

"What for?" Harry asked quickly. "Oh the wizard promise, I am soo sorry-."

Bill looked shocked at first, and then his face fell suddenly. "It doesn't matter, you should be happy I didn't leave you out in the street after the stunt you pulled last night." He looked awfully angry now, Harry was starting to worry. "Well, it's not like I could have thrown you out, I didn't have a choice but to bring you in, otherwise I would have-." He paused but stepped forward angrily. "Do you have the slightest, the very slightest, of a clue of what you have done!"

Harry trembled at the glare that Bill was giving him. He asked Ares for help.

xX Figure this one out on your own, kiddo. Xx

Harry bit his lip; mentally he was cursing Ares viciously. He stumbled over his words to Bill. "I did it for- you see, I… we were- and you- I needed." He took a deep breath and paused to think for a moment. "I wanted to make… restitution for all that you did for me- at the park- you know- I mean-."

"Restitution!" Bill yelled, suddenly he stopped, and he spoke in a bone-chilling voice. "Do you have the slightest essence of a brain! Do you have any idea how many Howlers I've received over the past hours, and those are just from Order members! Wait till the rest of the world finds out! Merlin knows it's going to be in the papers! I can just imagine- The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Is-Now-Shagging-Someone-Eleven-Years-His-Elder!" Harry shook his head in a 'no' nervously.

"I-." He could not find the words to speak.

Harry had been on the end of Bill's anger before, but that was in public and Bill could not do that much to him, now that he was alone with Bill… Harry's heart started beating in over-drive.

xX Harry, for Zeus' sake, remember what your Aunt and I taught you about control! Xx Ares warned.

As obedient as Harry was when it came to his aunt and to Ares, he could not force himself to calm down. His hands were sweating and shaking. His chest constricted painfully. Soon his legs and his whole body were trembling as Bill continued to rage on. _What's happening to me? _He was losing control over himself. He could feel Ares trying to take control of his body, to no prevail.

xX Your emotions are through the roof. I can't take over without causing you harm. Xx

Bill was approaching Harry slowly; his face was near Harry's. Harry could feel the anger in Bill's voice, yet he could not hear what he was saying.

Something was prickling at the corner of Harry's eyes. His stomach was constricting painfully. His eyes were watering and there was nothing he could do to stop the tears when they came. _What the hell is wrong with me, I don't cry?_

xX Oh shoot. I'll explain when everything is over, kid, it's all my fault. I have to try something, I'm sorry kid. Xx Harry's stomach clenched in a silent sob, he hoped the next one would be silent too.

xX Your fault? What did you-. Xx

Bill had held up his hand, probably to gesture something. Harry winced and tensed in anticipation of the expected blow.

Harry's stomach was clenching, unclenching, and clenching again in silent sobs. Bill suddenly stopped yelling. Harry felt tears roll down the side of his cheek. A sob wrenched itself from between his lips. Bill was suddenly in his face, scrutinizing him. His eyes went from angry and intense to sad and apologetic.

"Potter, I'm-." Harry bolted from the room. When he passed through the door, he found himself in a small corridor. To his left was an opened door, a bathroom as he could see a tub, to his right another hallway. Feeling and hearing Bill coming up behind him, he made the decision to go to the bathroom. He entered the room and shut the door; he sat on the edge of the tub and cried. _Damned emotions_!

He blocked out Ares attempts to soothe him and started to listen only when Ares began to explain about his emotions.

xX -I found it silly, no one really looks at warning. Well, I should have! My brief skimming of the warning passage in the book said something about "distortion of mood for the regeneration of suppressed or alien emotions" and "synergistic behavior". Xx

xX What's that mean, exactly? Xx Harry asked impatiently as he continued to sob outwardly.

xX The first one is obvious. You are revisiting emotions that you might have only had at one point in your life or never felt at all, and it is causing you to react differently to things. I think that the paragraph also said something about "regeneration of suppressed and alien emotions equals regeneration of self". As to that I can only guess-. Xx

xX What's your guess, I need to know this stuff? Every time I turn around someone is controlling my life without so much as a briefing to me! Xx

xX I'm sorry kid, I'll do better. Xx Harry was surprised at this apologetic side of the God of War. xX Hey, I feel things too. Xx He whined.

xX I'm sure you do- now spill. Xx

xX I'm not a cup of water-. Xx Harry gave a mental growl. xX Right. That regeneration thing- trust Athena to make it comprehensible but puzzling at the same time- I think has to do with exploring old emotions to help you understand yourself and make you more aware of yourself. The synergistic behavior thing is still an enigma to me. I think it has to do with the two of us sharing a body, that my emotions may become your's and so forth. But I can't know for sure, only Athena does. Xx

xX Maybe I should ask her. Xx Harry taunted, knowing from her first visit that Athena and Ares had a bit of sibling rivalry.

xX Over my immortal body! Xx

Harry pondered on that for a moment. xX Does that mean that I'm immortal, at the moment, after all you're in my body and you're immortal? Xx

xX It's a very complicated concept, but I promise that when I gather all of the correct information, I'll tell you. Xx

xX Tell me what you can, please… You never did explain why I got those odd sensations when ever you use your powers-. Xx

xX Or when _you_ use my powers. Xx Harry gasped, is he saying that I'm… xX Yup, you're my little godling. A side-effect of this connection we have. Your magic fused with my powers and created something that is a mixture of the two, very powerful, very hard to control. You will have to be very careful with your emotions from now on, the results can be disastrous. Xx

xX Why can't I try them out, you know, get used to them? Xx

xX I'm preventing it, I have my original powers blocking you from tapping into them all at once, and I'm talking about my original powers not the copied ones that morphed with your magic. Xx

xX I still can't believe I am crying like this. Xx

xX Mood swings are going to be second nature to you in the future, believe me. Xx Harry doubted the ominous message.

Outside of the mental realm, Harry grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. He took a deep breath. He smiled; he had stopped crying, or at least the tears. Sobs were still coming.

"Potter," Came Bill's tentative voice from the other side of the door.

Harry's response was not comprehensible because of the sobs that were rolling through him.

"Potter," Bill said again, "you have to open the door."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, after all you are a wizard." And after he finds a way…

"I wish I could use my magic to open the door. But it's spelled to only open if the person inside wants it open, most of the rooms are."

_I'm going to have to open the door sooner or later, and I probably don't want to anger him further._

Harry sighed and got up. Sniffling slightly, he opened the door slowly, expecting the worse. Bill stood there looking at him worriedly.

"Look Potter, I'm sorry, I don't know what-." Harry cut him off.

"Where's the kitchen?" He said softly. He headed back into the bathroom and quickly disposed of the snotty tissue and washed his hands. Bill was standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh?"

Harry smiled softly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Where is the kitchen?" Harry asked slowly while looking Bill straight in the eye.

"Over there." He said pointing towards the hallway opposite of them. "Why-."

Harry walked off in search of something to vent his emotions on. Something to cook or something to clean would suffice. He quickly dodged into Bill's room and grabbed the plates he had seen earlier. He had to vent, and he was at the perfect place to do it!

xX That a boy! Xx Ares exclaimed gleefully. xX Get control of those emotions! Xx

"Potter, what are you doing?" Bill asked, slowly following him.

As he entered what he guessed to be the front room and noticed what the kitchen to his left was obviously, he swiftly turned and faced Bill. Bill jumped slightly. "Thank you Bill for standing with me yesterday and for you nightly hospitality. I want to repay you for the damage that I caused you, after that I will leave for the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be out of your hair." _His long, deliciously red hair._

xX Wow, lust, that came out unexpectedly. Xx Ares said.

Harry had spoken to Bill as softly as his mind-frame would allow. He still had a slight quiver in it but it was not too noticeable. He made sure, though, that his words had all of the sincerity that he felt. With that done, he continued on his path to the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as Harry hoped it to be. Days old plates of food, maybe even weeks old judging from the smell, laid on the counter, Harry deposited the ones he received from Bill's room with the others. Boxes of unknown items lay open on the floor. Dirty dishes were in, on, and around the sink. Harry thought he was in cleaning heaven when he saw the filthiness of the cabinets and counters. Oh, he would definitely be able to control his emotions cleaning this up.

There was no dish soap, or cleaner on the counter. This is a wizard apartment; he must use magic to clean. Harry sighed. He looked under the counter and was stunned to find some muggle cleaning supplies and cleaners there. Very unusual in a wizard's house. Then he noticed the refrigerator, and it was plugged into the wall. Bill must have picked up some of his father's muggle tendencies. He snorted.

In less than ten minutes, Harry had minimized his work load. He bagged all of the garbage he encountered so far in plastic bags. Dishes were scraped of their filth and stacked into piles next to the sink from slightly grimy to horrendous while the dish-water ran. He sanitized most of the counters and cabinets. He wiped his hand on his pants and wiped the sweat off his forehead, he was beginning to feel better. He moved through the kitchen with more and more dexterity, getting familiar with the new surroundings. He tossed the more grimy plates into the sink and let them soak.

He turned back to the refrigerator. _Damn, Bill is a true bachelor_! A loaf of department store bread along with some milk, that did not look too good, and an orange of equal condition.

Harry turned away from the refrigerator and gave Bill a very dissatisfied look.

"I usually eat out." Bill said looking a bit abashed.

xX Ares, could you please conjure me some paper and a pencil? Xx With a slight tingle and without a moment of hesitation, the items appeared on the counter before him. Bill, who had been watching Harry with awe and a little red in his cheeks, jumped.

Harry quickly began thinking of a list of things he needed. Whatever he thought of, the pencil wrote down on the paper on its own. As soon as the paper was turned over by Harry, he spoke to Bill, and the pencil continued to write down items.

"Are the stores around here wizard or muggle?"

"Huh?" Bill asked stepping out of his stupor. Harry smiled; it was nice to know the control you had over others.

xX Confidence, control, some things I didn't see a lot of in you! Xx Ares said. Harry was slightly pleased with himself.

"Are the food stores around here run by muggles or wizards?" Harry repeated.

"Oh, muggles." He said before going back to his previous thoughts. Harry smiled and looked down at his list.

xX Ares, could you summon some money from my trunk? Xx

xX Of course, exact amount or… Xx

xX You know the exact amount this will come to! I haven't even finished my list yet! Xx Harry exclaimed looking at the pencil, still writing.

xX Don't forget the eggs! And of course I do, I'm a god, remember! Xx

xX Oh yeah, I totally forgot that I had an immortal being sharing my body. Xx Harry said sarcastically

xX Don't take that tone with me young man Xx They both shared a laugh after that. xX So what will it be? Xx

xX A little more than exact, don't want to make him suspicious. Xx

xX Right. Xx

Harry felt the customary tingle. There came a clanging from the back of the house, soon enough some money came flying in. Bill ducked as it flew over his head. Harry added eggs to the list and the pencil disappeared. He put the money and the list into Bill's hands. "Be a dear and get these things for me."

Harry saw Bill look at the money and go red. Oh, I forgot about the Weasley pride! He was going to object, "Potter-."

"Do it!" Harry commanded sharply before turning back to the dishes. "And take the garbage out!" He heard Bill leaving soon afterwards dragging the bags of garbage with him.

xX Control, a not-so-foreign yet not-so-regular emotion, interesting. Xx Ares said as if he were taking notes.

xX You're noting my emotions? Xx Harry asked with surprise.

xX Yes, and you should be doing likewise. Xx He said sharply. Harry ignored the tone.

xX All right, I will. Xx

Harry busied himself with doing the necessary chores around the house. It was quite the work-out he soon figured out. It was not so much of the fact that there was a lot to clean; it was more of the fact that he was not sure how to clean it without disturbing Bill's things. The last thing he wanted to do was get kicked out from Bill's house for messing with his things. But the place was still a mess, and Harry still felt that this was the least he could do to pay Bill back for his hospitality. Willing himself fully, Harry attacked the mess in the living room.

xX Oh, guts, that's new! Xx

xX It is not, I had guts before! Xx

xX Mmhm, sure you did, kid. Xx He chuckled. Harry growled.

Harry dusted the mantle above the fireplace. Pictures of the Weasley clan and Bill were there. He found a family picture with some more redheaded individuals that Harry did not know. They all eyed him with curiosity and with something that he could not recognize.

"Don't worry, Bill knows I'm here, and I'm not going to hurt him." They looked at him, then at one another, and then began laughing. Harry eyed them curiously trying to figure out why they were laughing. A different picture with Bill alone began making indecent motions with his hands that made Harry and the inhabitants of the other pictures blush.

Harry placed that picture of Bill face down as he continued to clean.

He faced the problem of wanting to look at Bill's possessions and try to understand Bill himself, but he really did not want to intrude. There were some interesting looking items on display, Harry noticed.

xX Curious. Xx Ares murmured inside his head as Harry examined a figure. It was roughly the size of his hand; he could barely pick it up from its weight. Dark brown with oddly drawn red figures on what looked to Harry to be misshapen, wooden, carved-out star.

xX What's curious? Xx Harry asked cleaning the figure's place on the shelf with his magic duster, one he conjured that destroys dust and other particles on contact. Harry was going to dust the figure…

xX Don't dust it! Xx Harry nearly knocking the figure over from the force of Ares' yell within his head. xX Don't let it fall! Xx Harry jumped again.

xX STOP YELLING ME! YOU ALMOST MADE ME KNOCK IT OVER! Xx Harry yelled back.

xX Godlings these days… Xx Ares complained. xX No respect for elders! Xx

xX What's so interesting about this junk? Xx Ares let lose a sigh of exasperation. But there was something odd about the sigh. There seemed to be desperation or hope in his expression.

xX I'm not telling you, just focus on the object for a few seconds. Xx Harry looked at the piece of misshapen art. How was he supposed to study this?

xX Not study, just look at it and it only, you'll see… Xx There was a horrible under-tone that Harry did not understand but he recognized from somewhere…

But he did as Ares instructed while thinking about insane Greek gods. There was nothing special about the figure when it was in his hands, nothing but the odd red drawings that looked like some ancient language's script. Something was wrong though, something nagged him about the figure and Ares. But the figure held something…

Suddenly, the red hieroglyphics began to glow, a light extended from the stomps where normally angular spikes branched off from the body of a star that had been drawn on paper. That brilliant white light engulfed the whole figure and caused it, along with the hand holding it to glow. It was shining so brightly that Harry believed for the moment that he held a piece of the sun in his hand. He closed his eyes and drunk in the feeling that emitted from the figure. It was wonderful.

It seemed as if electricity had run from his hand up to the very tips of the hairs on his head and down to the very nails on his toes. His heart-beat slowed and his mind had no concise thought but the very feeling of the deepest contentment he had ever experienced. He never wanted to let go. He was addicted to the feeling, though he did not know it was an addiction, he just knew he never wanted to be without the feeling.

He stood there with no knowledge of the outside world, or the inside. Memories were slipping away to the back of his mind, being replaced by the feeling within the object he was holding. He soon forgot where he was, who he was, what he had been doing, all he knew now was that feeling.

With the likeness of lightening and fire, a burn was suddenly felt in his hand. He screamed as the feeling similar to having fire in his veins leaped up his arms and shot throughout his body. Memories and emotions and everything else that was pushed aside by the wonderful feeling of the light came back at him full force. He saw light flash behind his eyelids, he must have hit the ground, he thought. Then the pain seized him and he was certain he had hit the floor.

Someone was shaking him, his eyes popped open. He lay on his back; suddenly Bill's frowning face loomed into view.

"Potter, never touch anything th- you could have been killed, and then what would I say to everyone! Come on, get up!"

Harry's focus sharpened slightly, with the help of Ares, and he sat up on the floor where he was situated. Memories of the odd object hit him. "What was that?" Bill frown deepened.

"Don't worry about it. You should not be touching stuff." He stood. "As soon as I left the house I knew something was going to happen…" He went out of the room mumbling to himself.

xX Why didn't you tell me it was dangerous! Xx Harry exclaimed, in the background he heard Bill bringing in groceries in the kitchen.

xX You knew something was wrong from the beginning, why did you listen to your gut? Xx

xX BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO LOOK AT IT! Xx Harry yelled furiously.

xX Lesson one, listen to your gut, you have a good sixth sense, use it. Xx

Harry growled but heard the door to the kitchen close. xX I hope you warn me next time before you give out a lesson! Xx He headed into the kitchen.

He felt that nagging feeling again. But there was nothing to be worried about here. Bill was home, and Harry was not touching anything.

Harry planted his foot firmly in the mushy floor. xX Then you won't learn your lesson. Xx _Wait, when did the floor get so…_ Harry sunk into the floor as if rapid quick sand had been there. The floor closed around his waistline, suspending him in the floor. He let out a scream.

Bill came running from the kitchen and saw the upper half of Harry stuck in the floor. He went from fright to shock to laughing in less than ten seconds.

"I don't even want to know." His wand was suddenly in his hand and he began chanting.

Harry felt an upward pull, the floor holding him liquefied; he was pulled out of it. Bill was still laughing as Harry righted himself. Harry turned to look at him and Bill suppressed his laughter into a large shaky grin. "Don't you dare say a word!" He said as calmly as he could before raising his chin and marching into the kitchen with as much dignity as being stuck in a floor could allow. Ares was chuckling in his head all the while.

With Bill's help, Harry put everything not needed away and quickly began on a meal. Bill announced he was going to go freshen up, and left. Harry believed Bill was a little uneasy about him taking over everything. But since he would only be doing it for the day, Harry did not think it mattered.

Even though he was cooking for two, he made enough for four. He did not know Bill, therefore he could not know Bill's appetite. And even if Bill did not eat much, Harry could leave the extras under a Preservation Charm for later.

As he finished up cooking the main things, Bill returned from freshening up. "Everything smells delicious." Harry smiled, it was nice of Bill to say that.

"Thanks." Harry said as Bill sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Drats! I forgot the eggs!" He rushed to the refrigerator to get some.

"You sound like my mom." Bill said laughing softly.

With two eggs in each hand, Harry placed his placed his knuckles on his hips and glared at Bill. "What is it with people comparing me to women?" Bill did not answer but continued to laugh. "Anyway," he said heading to the stove, "Don't think I'm going to stay here and mother you, after all I am leaving for the Leaky Cauldron after breakfast."

Bill sighed causing Harry to turn and face him. He looked at Harry oddly for a moment before speaking. "I've been thinking about this."

"Thinking about what," Harry asked, confused.

"About you staying with me." He said simply.

When he did not continue, Harry asked impatiently, "And?"

He looked up and looked Harry straight in the eye. "I want you here-" Harry's eyebrows rose. "To stay here, I meant. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"My mind wasn't in the gutter, I didn't even think of it that way, **someone** has been thinking about-." Harry smiled wickedly.

"Shut up, Potter." He murmured under his breath, looking away. He sighed. "Well the whole world thinks we're together-."

"How did the 'whole world' know?" Harry asked, setting his sights on the eggs.

"I don't know, someone must have told… Anyway, as I was saying, it's better to have you here. I don't want something to happen to you outside; everyone will blame me for not being with you!" Harry blinked slowly. He did not respond at the time, because he wanted to think on a way to respond without angering Bill. He was truly thankful of what Bill was doing, even if Bill did not want to admit the real reason for why he was doing what he was.

"Thank you, Bill." Harry said putting the bacon, toast, and soon the grits in front Bill. He put two plates with a fork and a spoon in front of Bill. He turned around and finished up the eggs. Once finished, he loaded up a large plate with the eggs and cut off the stove.

As he turned to place the eggs with the rest of the food platters and the serving bowl that held the grits, he suddenly realized where Ron got his appetite. Bill was just about as bad as Ron when it came to manners at the dinner table. Food went flying into the man's mouth with gusto; Harry was surprised to see none of it falling to the table. "What is this, an impersonation of Ron?" Harry asked innocently as he sat down next to Bill at the table. Bill glared at him with a bulging mouth. It was quite a comical sight!

Harry loaded up his plate with the food, and began munching. He thought the meal was going to go on in silence, as that was how it began, but Bill began staring at him for large periods of time. Every time Harry caught him, he would just continue to stare. After a while Harry became fed up.

"What?" Bill shook his head as if coming out of a daydream.

"Oh, I was just thinking…"

"About me, I can imagine. What were you thinking about?"

Bill turned to face Harry fully. "I can't figure out how you of all people could cook, and clean." Harry opened his mouth, but Bill continued. "I still can't figure out how you are doing magic!"

"And you never will!" Harry said concealing a smile with his hand and fork.

Bill too smiled at this. "I love a good puzzle and challenge, Potter."

"Good, and call me Harry."

Bill cleared his throat all of a sudden. "Okay, _Harry_, can I ask a personal question?"

xX Yes? Xx Harry asked Ares.

xX Hey, it's your choice. Xx Ares reply, Harry could imagine him shrugging as he said it. xX Ha, I really did shrug! Xx

"Of course." Harry said. He did not even get a chance to suck in a breath before Bill fired a question at him.

"What's it like being the Boy-Who-Lived?" Without missing a beat Harry answered.

"Too much of the wrong attention. Too much power, with too much responsibility. Too many expectations to live up to. Too much pressure. Too many lies spread about me, and too many questions like the one you just asked." Harry said in one breath.

xX No one ever asked you that question! Xx Ares said with shock.

xX No one ever asked you for your opinion! Xx Harry said mimicking Ares' tone.

"Hm," Bill said, "They paint you as a stuck up, attention seeking brat." Harry rolled his eyes.

"They paint and the paint. It's up to the reader to make heads or tails of it." Bill nodded.

xX That has to be the wisest thing you've said so far! Xx Harry did not respond to Ares' insolent-bait.

"Anyhow, not many people actually come up and ask me about me, and not the Boy-Who-Lived." Bill nodded again

"Not to change the topic or anything, but… I've heard so much stuff about you, and I can't tell if it true or false."

"Ask away." Harry said, he never liked talking about personal stuff, but something about Bill disarmed him.

"Sorcerer Stone, did you really find it?" He asked, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. The intense curious look in his eyes made him look years younger. Harry could basically see Bill as a student with his eyes wide and eager for information.

"Not really, Dumbledore had placed it inside the castle to keep it safe. One of the teachers, who was working with Voldemort, tried to get it. We tried to keep him from getting it." Bill nodded as he absorbed the information. They descended into a round of Q&A of Harry's life starting from first year until his last year. Harry even managed to get his own questions in there pertaining to Bill.

"So where exactly are we?" He said as the meal ended and he loaded all of the extra food onto a clean plate.

"We're still in England, why?" Bill asked as Harry placed a Preservative Charm on the food, covered it and placed it in the refrigerator

"I thought you lived in Egypt?" Bill nodded as he knew what Harry was aiming at.

"I moved back here after the return of Voldemort." Harry opened his mouth. "I still work in Egypt; the Goblins needed me to continue working there."

"Are you going to work today?"

"Yes. Different time zones though, so not as early in the evening as I usually do." He looked unsure as to why Harry would as a question like that.

"Can I go with you?" Harry asked immediately. Bill began to choke on his drink. "Maybe not!" He said sounding dejected.

"No." Bill said trying to clear his throat. "I'm just surprised." He began to smile. "And maybe a tab bit exciting! Who knows, maybe having you on my arm may up my status." Harry glared at him.

"Who said anything about going on your arm, I am perfectly able to walk on my own, thank you very much!"

"Well… It_ would_ still be nice."

"I'm not a trophy." Harry said angrily. This was how Aunt Petunia got what she wanted with Uncle Vernon. She would bring up that he only wanted her for a showpiece for his friends and co-workers when they come over, or when they would go somewhere classy.

xX Manipulation, oh that's a-. Xx

xX Shut it! Xx

"Harry…" Bill warned. "I watched your house remember! I know about most of you and your aunt's tricks." _Damn_, Harry thought. "Anyway, I have to get permission to bring you along."

Harry had to try hard not to jump for joy. Bill got up from his place and put his cup on the counter. "Hey, sink, now, cup!" Harry said. Bill rolled his eyes and pushed his cup into the dishwater. "Where are you going?" Bill looked at him incredulously.

"To get permission!"

"I'm coming with you. Hold on!" Harry rushed into the bathroom and began casting spells. He hated to have to clean up this way but it was quicker than a shower, as he was done in two minutes flat. He pulled off his clothes, down to his underwear and dashed into Bill's room where his clothes trunk was. The other trunks on the necklace, he felt no need to open. He used left them at the bottom of his clothes trunk.

"Whoa!" Bill, who was picking up boots on the floor, exclaimed as Harry bounded into his room with only underwear on.

"Oh hush," Harry said rummaging through his trunk, "You act like you've never seen another guy naked."

The figures on the shelf began laughing raucously. Harry raised an eyebrow at Bill, who blushed and glared at the figures.

xX Are they laughing because he really has never seen another guy naked, or because he has seen too many guys naked? Xx Harry asked Ares.

xX What do you think? Xx

xX Wow. No wonder they looked at me like I was just a number. I wonder how many… Xx

While the two of them conversed, Harry threw on clothes that he wanted to wear for the day and bounded back into the bathroom. After another minute or so, Harry stuffed his wand into his pocket and met up with Bill in the front room. Bill grabbed Harry's hand and headed towards the fireplace that held the mantle.

Bill pointed his wand at the fireplace and began mumbling things under his breath. Harry felt a rush of air blow past him as the fireplace erupted in purple flames. Harry looked to Bill for an explanation.

"A more efficient and safer way to Floo. Less expensive too, just don't tell anyone I did it. Illegal, it is." Bill said, still holding Harry's hand as he nodded for him to enter. Harry was surprised how comfortably both of them fit into the fireplace. _Must be a spell_.

Bill gathered a great breath and said, "Diagon Alley." As to why Bill looked nervous, and was taking steadying breaths, Harry would realize until later.

* * *

Now, you guys didn't think I was going to leave you hanging, did you! After all the time it took just for me to post, and you are were waiting so patiently. I've decided to upload with ever chapters I have at the time, therefore, here is the other chapter, I hope you enjoy, I know I did. AND thanks by the way for the reviews to the last chapter, the answer to the question was 12. There is one 2nd in every month May 2nd, June 2nd etc., therefore, 12 in a year, multiply by 5 and you have 60. YAY for

twisteddagger (almost!!!)

Jangel0982

The Plot Bunny Whisperer (very close!!!!)

who got it, or almost got it, right!!!!

COMMENTS:

I agree with Night Walker1 everyone gets an A for trying though

Darkest Desire you were right on so many points, though you will have to wait to find out.

I will think about it imakeeper!

Sorry about that Yana5, the site didn't upload what I wanted it to upload, I'm working on it though.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

xX-Xx Ares and Harry mentally talking , if you haven't realized already! 

_**Chapter 6 Out…On The Town**_

As soon as they stopped spinning, Bill exited, pulling Harry with him. Harry knew that the day was not going to be good. Bill helped him dust himself off and fix his clothes. One of the few people at the few must have saw Harry's scar, as it was not but half a minute into their entrance that Bill was being hissed at. Bill closed his eyes, took a breath, and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. He led Harry out of the bar, both of them with their heads held high.

They reached the entrance to the Alley, Bill paused. He took another shuddering breath.

"Thanks, for this, Bill." He looked at Harry with eyes that were so intense that they could have melted Harry if they had not frightened him.

"You will pay me back." He gave Harry a squeeze on the butt that made Harry giggle. "Stop giggling, I was serious."

Harry giggled harder. Bill pouted. "I know, I'm just trying to figure out how we are going to make it through this." Harry said. "I'm a little nervous." Bill clutched him closer to his side, Harry stopped giggling.

"Perhaps we should carry on a conversation, so that we won't be irritated by the assholes staring at us." Harry agreed with the idea. "Take out your wand, though, you never know if you might need it." Harry took the warning to heart.

xX Don't worry kid, if you get into trouble, I'll be here. There is a lesson in everything, though, make sure you realize that. Xx Knowing now not to mess with Ares, the floor incident still in mind, Harry took heed of the warning.

Bill tapped the appropriate bricks in the appropriate order. The bricks shifted. Bill turned to Harry as they started forth.

"So, will you tell me how you are able to do magic without anyone knowing." Harry opened his mouth to respond but was too surprised to speak.

Despite what he had assumed the Alley would look like with the threat of Voldemort over their heads, he would not have expected it to be bustling with activity.

But there was a sense of haste in the air that Harry noticed soon afterwards. People were no longer socializing in front of shops and enjoying conversation. They bustled to and fro in their groups and all carried their wands. Harry saw Aurors, their navy and silver robes were easy to catch in the sunlight.

"Harry!" Bill whispered as sharply as he could without bringing un-welcomed attention to himself and Harry. Harry jumped.

"Oh sorry, I'm just surprised to see anyone out especially in such numbers!" He said.

Bill nodded. "They are coming out now, since Voldemort hasn't struck in a while." A woman passing by heard the name and gave a shriek. _Uh oh_, Harry thought as the woman collapsed. Heads turned and wands were trained at where the woman fell. Everyone backed away from the fallen woman. Aurors were approaching with haste. Wands were trained on Harry and Bill. Harry watched in surprise and anger as an Auror shot a stunner at him.

xX Hold out your hand palm side facing the spell, and think HALT. Xx Harry was going to ask why but the spell neared him in slow motion. He did as Ares instructed.

HALT, he thought. The spell froze in midair. He jumped slightly as a tingle with up his arm.

xX Think DISAPPEAR. Xx Harry did so and the spell disappeared. Another tingle came but left soon afterwards.

Several more stunners flew at them from all angles.

xX Close your eyes and command the spells. Xx

Harry closed his eyes and thought HALT and DISAPPEAR. There was a sizzle in the air, he could feel it. The tingle inside was replaced by a burn, it was only slight though. With his eyes closed Harry felt more spells approaching.

xX Come on Harry, think! Xx Harry thought of a shield protecting him and Bill from the spells.

More and more spells started to come. Harry was getting irritated as the burn inside him intensified as each spell hit the shield.

"STOP!" Harry yelled. The Aurors were thrown back from the magical force in Harry's command. There were screams from the crowds that were trying to get into shops to get away from danger.

"Potter?" Someone yelled. Harry, who had gone slightly weak from the pain following the last action, turned to face the direction where his name had been called. He saw the black bald head of Kingsley Shacklebolt heading towards them. "Weasley?"

Bill's wand was pointed straight at the nearest Auror, whose wand was pointed at him. "Call your dogs off, Shacklebolt!" Bill yelled.

"Lower your wands- you're attacking Harry Potter you dimwits!" Harry felt Bill relax slightly. At his name the rest of the Aurors lowered their wands, slightly. Kingsley ran up to them. "What are you doing here? You two should be at home-." His attention fell to the lady, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened here?"

"She was unlucky to hear 'Voldemort'." Harry said, the woman gave another shriek from the ground. He unlatched Bill's hand from his waist so he could put his wand in his pocket. He giggled a bit at the woman's antics.

"Harry, some people are actually scared of him, you shouldn't be laughing." Bill said with a smile etching its way onto his face.

"You were the one who said it the first time, buster!" Harry said giggling harder. Bill clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, the turned to Kingsley.

"Harry giggles when he is nervous." The Auror nodded slowly, seeing the two of them together and so close must have shocked him. "There are too many people around." Bill said as Harry went red in the face from giggling.

"Ok Weasley, where were you two going?" He asked.

"Weasley, unhand Potter this instance!" Came Moody's yell as he marched over to them with his wand pointed at Bill.

Bill smiled sourly. "Okay." He removed his hand. Harry gales of laughter carried far into the Alley. Bill smiled at Harry as Harry took Bill's hand and covered his own mouth with it.

"Dumbledore has been looking for you." Moody said limping to stand in front of Bill.

"I bet he has." Bill slowly took his hand away from Harry's mouth as Harry looked as if he were calming down. "Are you cool, Harry?"

"I'm fine, all of that magic made my emotions go hay wire." He took a deep breath, and smiled at the two Auror's. "Bill, shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yes," He said with a smile to Harry, he turned to the other two, "Tell Dumbledore you ran into the two of us." He slipped his arm around Harry's waist and marched for towards the bank. When they were out of hearing distance, he spoke. "That was some good acting, Harry!" He said bending down to give Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"The giggles were for real; everything else was fake, except the magic."

"How did you do that? I know you did it wandlessly because your wand was pointing aimlessly at the ground."

"All in time, my dear boyfriend." He wrapped an arm around Bill's waist. Bill raised one eyebrow.

"What was that for?" Bill asked.

"What was the kiss for?" Harry asked slyly.

Bill laughed, it was a wonderful sound. _Wait, wonderful_! "The Aurors were watching us." Harry blushed. A wicked thought came into his head. He lowered his hand around Bill's waist and squeezed his butt as hard as he could. Bill nearly jumped a foot in the air. He turned to Harry, who was giggling again.

"What was that for!" He demanded. Harry stopped them from walking. He removed Bill's arm from around his waist.

He stood on his tippy toes and planted a loud wet one on Bill's lips. "Pay back." He ran off into the direction of the Gringotts. He could feel a spell from Bill approaching from behind; he dodged it and the other that followed. He could hear Bill catching up from behind him. He was nearing the great white steps. He could make it! One step, two-

Suddenly, he was grabbed by strong hands from behind, the light red hair on the arms announced Bill's presence. Harry giggled as Bill turned him around so that they were facing one another. They were both breathing hard, and sweating slightly. Harry leaned his head against Bill's as he caught his breath.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. Again!" Bill said pressing up against Harry more tightly, "Now. Give. Me my. Kiss back." He smiled.

"Nope, you're going. To have to take it!" Harry smiled as he felt something flutter in his stomach.

"Fine, I will." He captured Harry's lips in a kiss that sent tingles down Harry spine. He responded to the kiss

xX Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Xx Ares said sarcastically.

xX Shut it, you're ruining the moment. Xx

A flash of light and the sound of a camera caused Harry and Bill to freeze.

xX Now _that_ ruined the moment. Xx Ares said.

"Can we ignore that?" Harry said with his lips still attached to Bill's.

"Nope."

"Please…" Harry captured Bill's bottom lip with his teeth. Bill growled slightly. Harry ignored him and turned his, and because of the entrapment of Bill's lip, and Bill's head in the direction of the flash. There stood Rita Skeeter. _Damn_.

"Damn." Both Harry and Bill said at the same time. Now the whole world really was going to know. Thinking on his feet, Harry thought up a plan.

"Hello Rita, how are you faring these days?" _She even had that damned quill of her's!_

"Wonderful Mr. Potter, thank you for asking. May I be so bold as to ask the name of the gentleman with you?"

Harry turned to Bill, Bill was turning to him. Harry sighed and nodded. Bill quickly put a smile on his face and replied happily: "Albus Dumbledore." Rita looked like she had found gold one second, looked like she was going to be sick the next. Bill approached her with a smile. "My name is Bill Weasley. Nice to meet you but Harry and I have some business to take care of."

"Please, a moment of your time. What's it like to date The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Bill looked Harry straight in the eye and spoke so passionately that Harry was ready to kiss him on the stairs again. "I don't date the The-Boy-Who-Lived. I date Harry James Potter, there's a difference!"

"I don't see a difference. They name the same person-."

"But there is a difference, a very large difference, and only those with sense can see it." Harry loved the jibe he made there. "Harry James Potter is the quiet, shy, smart, talented guy I date. And being with him is like living in Avalon." There were gasps from those around him, including Rita and her camera man. "The-Boy-Who-Lived is a person made up by the media and those controlling it to paint a picture of an egotistic hero to use for their own subliminal motives. And off the record-," Harry was amazed that pen in Rita's hand stopped writing at that point, "I hope that you don't even think about taking out what I said out of context, I know the laws that govern the media." He smiled here at her. "On the record," the pen started up again, "I hope that answers your question."

Rita looked from him to the pen in shock several times before turning her attention to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be in a _working_ relationship?"

"I was never actually in a relationship before, Rita, you know that." Another lovely jibe. "But it is nice to have someone to like me for being me and not for my title. It feels nice to be allowed a chance at a regular life." Bill jerked his head to the building. "It was nice talking to you again." As he met Bill on the stairs, Bill slipped an arm around Harry's waist. There was a flash of light behind them as another picture was taken.

"Bill, why aren't they following us into the bank?" There was an immediate answer.

"Goblins are known for being private and for their secrecy, basically the press fears them." Bill gave a laugh. "Not one of them has passed through those doors with a camera. But I have a question for you-."

"Please don't let it be about my magic or anything!"

"No! It's actually about the kiss." Harry started as Bill said that and led them to the shortest line.

"What about the kiss?" Harry asked as one of the people in front of him was led away by a goblin.

"Nothing." Bill said. Harry knew that he wanted to say something.

Harry looked away from Bill's eyes. "You felt that too." Bill tensed up suddenly. Harry thought Bill was angry but soon Harry felt Bill's mouth on his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breath came out shallow. "Not here Bill." Harry whispered.

Someone cleared their throat loudly snapping Harry out of his reverie. The goblin teller was watching them with disgust. Bill cleared his throat.

"I would like to speak to," He said something in an odd language; Harry guessed it to be someone's name in Gobblegok. The goblin nodded stiffly and wrote something down. Harry saw that what ever he wrote disappeared and the paper was blank once more. The goblin looked to him.

"And I would-." Harry was cut of by someone behind him. The teller goblin suddenly stood at attention.

A croaky voice spoke from behind Harry. "Master Potter. There are some financial issues that are needed to be discussed and some guardian issues that are needed to be handled." Harry looked around him in confusion as all of the other goblins behind the desk stood erect. "Oh, forgive me. I am Ragnok, Head Goblin. Is this your new guardian? Oh Mr. Weasley, I didn't see you there." The goblin behind Harry stuck his hand out and shook Harry and Bill's hands.

"Yes, I am his new guardian." That was basically true. But where was Bill headed with this?_ They could get in trouble, couldn't they?_

xX Don't worry, kiddo, just play along. Xx

"Well, come this way so we can handle this properly." The heavy goblin with wispy gray eyebrows and a beard that could make Dumbledore jealous.

He led the two of them around the tellers' desk and down a hallway. Harry looked at the medieval art work that graced the hall. There was something out of place, almost like something being hid among those tapestries and ornaments. There was a token of something deadly, yet idle until provoked. But it was following them, it was creeping Harry out.

He blinked his eyes once and the face of a monstrous goblin appeared out of the wall like a projection following them. He looked at the other two; they did not seem to notice it. There was no nagging in his stomach so Harry stopped in his tracks, halting Bill as well as his arm was still possessively around Harry's waist.

"Harry, what's-." Harry hand reached out his hand to touch the head of the goblin. A rumble went through the hall. He heard the goblin behind him gasp.

xX Harry, takes what hangs on the tooth of the goblin, and only that. Xx Harry nodded, amazed. The monstrous head was corporeal suddenly and Bill jumped back while pulling Harry with him.

"Bill, it's fine." Harry whispered, but Bill continued to pull him, Harry detached Bill's arm from his waist and ran towards the head._ Only what's on the tooth, only what's on the tooth…_ He repeated to himself. The large mouth of the goblin opened in a wicked grin, exposing the teeth. The mouth was filled with books of the most ancient material. Gold and silver, diamonds and other precious metals lined the bottom of the mouth. Harry felt a horribly strong temptation come over him. He could feel the pull of the temptation. It seemed as if each and every item had a pull, and collectively they were pulling Harry into the mouth, but he repeated what Ares said in his head.

He looked at the top row of teeth of sharp teeth and saw a box stuck in one of the teeth. There was no pull from this item, but there was nothing special about this item. It was made of the dullest of metal and on the lining of the box green fuzz festered. Harry pulled the item out with his eyes closed.

xX Bow, Harry. Xx Ares said urgently. Harry did not bow. He did not know why he had too.

xX What? Why-. Xx

xX Dammit! Do it NOW. Xx Harry jumped and bowed his head slowly, keeping an eye on the head.

He saw the Head Goblin, Raknog, Harry thought his name was, bow deeply to the figure. Harry imitated him. There was a great rumble as the monstrous head disappeared back into the wall. Harry felt that old feeling that something deadly was in the hall, but it no longer followed them. Harry held the box against his chest and stood straight.

"What the hell was that?" Bill said to no one in general, Harry turned and saw him pressed up against the opposite wall with his wand in his hand.

"That was the Grand Goblin, he and his adherents built this very building," The Head Goblin said, his eyes boring into Harry's and the box at Harry's chest.

"Why did he approach Harry?" Bill said eyeing the box in Harry's hand. "What's that?" He asked more so to Harry than to the Head Goblin.

"Both of those questions can only be answered by Master Potter." The goblin answered, He turned slowly and began a slow walk down the hall, allowing Bill and Harry space but keeping in their eye-sight.

Bill turned to Harry and wrapped him in a tight hug, "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me how you did that, or what that is?"

"You guessed right." Harry said planting a kiss on Bill's lips before taking off after the goblin.

Three hours later, Harry was fuming as he left the goblin's office. His face was drawn tight; he could feel his magic seeping off of him. Just like him, his magic was seeking something to let out this anger. Bill even kept his distance. Ragnok, Harry knew his name now, kept his distance. Harry was fuming.

xX All of this time, all of this time… Xx He repeated in his head to Ares.

xX Harry, sometimes-. Xx Ares started up.

xX Ares, don't you dare try to pacify me! Xx Harry grounded out.

xX Harry, you are just too angry in this state that you are in! You are too great of a risk; you don't know your own strength. Xx

Harry ignored Ares as they exited the bank. Harry felt Bill's presence behind him. As they headed down the stairs, Harry noticed immediately how people scattered from his path and gave him and Bill room. Harry did not want to be harsh, but he did not want anyone around him at the time. It would not be fair if he lashed at them.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry heard a voice calling to him from the crowd. Harry turned, ready to curse the person to oblivion, Bill got to the person before Harry could.

"Harry, isn't in the mood for questions, Miss Stekker." Bill said, saying her name wrong purposely.

"It's Skeeter, Mr. Weasley." She had the quill again. "Mr. Potter, this is a vital question! Will you be accompanying Mr. Weasley to Egypt?" Bill jumped in surprise; a murmur went through the crowd.

"How did you-." Bill began.

"She makes sure to gather information on all of her victims." Harry said cutting him off. He turned his full gaze on her, and watched as she shivered. It sent a thrill of up his spine. His voice went cold from his massive attempts to contain his anger. "And to answer your question, Rita, I am sick and tired of this government, its scandals, its lies, and the very people that run it- you know what I just found out!" Not waiting a response, he continued.

"The Minister had the nerve to freeze my accounts when we announced Voldemort's return." Gasps arose from the crowds. "On suspicion of insanity and associations with Death Eaters. This from the man who put Death Eaters in high positions in the Ministry because of the funds that they supplied him!" Harry saw Rita's eyes light up.

"Luckily, the goblins did no such thing, as they don't follow orders from mere humans." He smiled here. "I also found out that the Headmaster of Hogwarts has been working to declare me a ward of his without my knowledge of such."

"That's good isn't it? You will be under the eye of the most powerful-."

"Yet the most blind sorcerer in the world. He tends to try to pick and choose how people's lives are going to go. And then there is also the fact that I have been under his care for the past five years, and that didn't turn out well did it. Teachers trying to kill me… every year I've gone to that school I barely made it out alive." Harry's anger was starting to show.

"And then the bumbling idiot we call Minister, is trying to declare me a ward of the Ministry! This is a far cry worst than Dumbledore. Voldemort himself was in the Ministry last year, he has yet to step foot in Hogwarts." More gasps. "And just how easy it would be for Voldemort to find me with there being so many Ministry officers under his control, either willing or under a spell." Even more gasps. "So to answer your question, I will be going to Egypt, on assignment from Head Goblin Ragnok. Head Goblin Ragnok seemed to be the only being, besides my boyfriend, who is on my side; I will forever and happily be a friend to him and all goblins. I will also be happily in debt to him as well." There was a shocked murmur amongst the crowds.

"And to answer the question I'm sure you were going to ask, I don't know when I will return." Bill started walking. He paused before Harry and put an arm around Harry's waist possessively. This earned more murmuring in the crowd.

"If you'll excuse us, we must start packing."

xX Ares… Xx Harry said.

xX On it! Xx Harry closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of the method of transportation used by the Greek gods. When he opened them, they were in Bill's living room.

"I feel better now that I got that off my chest!" Harry said, stretching.

"In less than two days, I've been seduced by Harry Potter, made his boyfriend, made his guardian, kissed him, and going on a fake trip to Egypt with him! I'm surprised we haven't gotten married!" Bill said flopping down on a couch. He wiped some imaginary sweat off him head.

Harry smacked his hand against his head, "That's what I forgot!" He sat down next to Bill. He placed the box in his lap.

"So, what's next!" Bill said with excitement.

"Well, we will sit here and hope that my plan works!"

Bill looked at him for a long time before speaking, "How did you get Ragnok to agree to give me time off, and to my false documents stating that the two of us are on a secret assignment in Egypt?"

xX Which was _my_ idea! Xx Harry said.

xX You can keep believing that! Xx

"Money, and I promised to put in a good word for him in the papers." Bill's eyes went wide. "When Rita starts a story she finishes it, I knew she wasn't going to leave us alone. And Ragnok said that you should still spend at least two hours in Egypt a day, so people won't get suspicious."

"But what am I going to do with all of the extra time I have?" Bill asked to no one in specific.

"You can do anything you wish." Harry said as he closed his eyes.

Harry felt the weight on the couch shift. He opened his eyes and saw Bill's face looming over his. "'Anything', you say." He whispered in lustful voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry smiled.

"Anything but me." Harry said getting up with his box. Bill grabbed his free hand.

"I love a challenge Harry, I told you already." He said with eyes narrowing.

"Good, cause that is all you are getting out of me!" Harry said as he rushed into the kitchen to make dinner. _At this moment, at least…_


	7. The Road Begins… And Gets Rough

**__**

The Road Begins… And Gets Rough

Harry headed down to the kitchen from his morning shower. The sun was just peeking up in the east. Harry made sure to open some curtains and let in some of the magnificent light. He took a deep breath as he opened a few windows as well.

He looked out one of the windows in the front room and was surprised at the community that Bill lived in. More so, he was surprised that Bill lived _in_ a community at all, he would have thought that they were in a secluded part of a town. There were some very beautiful houses and cottages. The lawns and facades were well-manicured, and they were all so creative and decorated so artistically. Each seemed to have been done professionally, yet none seemed to have that expensive, _I've-got-money-and-you-don't show-off _feeling. And the sun rising up over the horizon was bringing up wonderful features of the rural structures of the houses. _I wonder how Bill's house looks on the outside_.

xX Maybe you should go outside and look around. Xx Ares said suddenly.

xX Good morning Ares! Xx Harry said in a chipper mood. xX I'll ask Bill for a tour whenever he isn't busy. Xx

xX For someone who was ready to take off the head of everyone around you just yesterday, you seem to be in a heck of a good mood. Xx

xX I love the mornings, you know that! The sun rising, the air, the thought of a new day ahead… Xx

xX Eos, irritating goddess. She's always chipper in the morning too, but she _is_ the Goddess of the Dawn. And I haven't seen anyone that happy since Dionysus and Hestia spiked the ambrosia at one of his autumn festivals! Xx

xX Wow, what happened? Xx Harry said, he _loved_ the god-gossip from Ares.

xX _Nothing_. Xx Ares said airily.

xX Tell me! Xx Harry demanded.

xX I don't like to gossip! Xx Ares said.

xX Since _when_! Xx Harry and another voice said at the same time. Harry remembered the voice immediately. xX Hello, Athena. Xx

xX Good morning young demi-godling. Xx The voice said with humor.

xX Always with the technicalities. Xx Ares said. xX _Demi-godling_! You could just called him by his name! Xx

xX Hm. Xx She said, Harry could imagine her rolling her eyes. xX Now what was all the fuss about a Dionysia? Xx

xX A what? Xx Harry asked.

xX It's the technical word for one of Dionysus' festivals. Xx Harry could imagine _him_ rolling _his_ eyes. xX And I was telling Harry about the time when Dionysus and Hestia spiked the ambrosia? Xx

Athena let loose a gall of laughter that had the hair on the back of Harry's neck standing straight.

xX _Which_ time! Xx

Ares let loose a laugh here as well. xX The time you found Apollo and Hermes naked under the thickets! Xx

xX I can do _better_ than tell… Xx The mental image of two naked males, wrapped around each other, under the cover of some bushes popped into Harry's mind. Both gods started laughing as Harry blushed deeply.

Harry wanted to change the subject quickly and the box from yesterday popped into his head.

Ares caught his thought. xX _Oh_, I forgot about that box. And the Fates and I were talking about the properties of the box, keep it in a good place, Harry. Xx Then he went quiet, as if absorbed in his own thoughts.

xX _Well_, what is it, or in it? Xx Harry asked impatiently.

xX All in due time young demi-godling. Xx Athena said, Harry could tell she had just put an end to the conversation.

Something _big_ was going on. _Could it be a present for me_? _My birthday _is_ in a few days_. _Maybe they had plotted something for my birthday_. After all, Ares did say he was consulting the Fates on something dealing with Harry, _weren't they able to tell the future? _He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Ares and Athena were not responded to his thoughts so there was no point in working himself up over something he did not know.

He turned away from the window, the delightful wind caressing his back as he walked. The light for the hallway was on. _Bill must have gotten up early_. He smiled slightly.

He and Bill had gone to sleep _very_ late last night. When Bill said he liked a challenge he was not joking around! Harry spent most of the night warding off Bill's rather comical advances. But Harry began experimenting with some flirting techniques of his own. The one that stuck out in Harry's mind the most was when he threw himself at Bill and firmly secured a leg lock around Bill's waist. He made the ever so gentle squeeze with his body. That one sent Bill to take a hasty, and also very cold, shower.

As soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen, he knew something was wrong. The room was silent. _It is way too silent_. There were no birds chirping, no water dripping, the latter usually occurring when Bill was around. Even though there was no tell-tale nagging in his stomach, that he had begun to search for regularly, he was sure something was wrong. The silence spoke volumes.

The kitchen was dimly lit. The sun was being blocked by the curtains and there was a slightly stagnant smell of yesterday's breakfast dinner. _Maybe fish was a bad idea_!

At the island counter in the middle of the kitchen sat Bill. His form was hunched over something on the table. Harry raised his hand and tried to remember how to use the magic Ares taught him. It took a few minutes, but the silence in the room helped him concentrate and achieve what he was aiming for.

The curtains slid open and the window slid up. The effect was almost immediate as Bill jumped and had his wand pointed at Harry. Harry smiled at him.

"Good morning!" Bill blinked a few times before mumbling under his breath.

"Trying to scare me half to death." He sat back down.

As Harry made his way over to the sink, he saw that it was a newspaper article that had Bill all hunched over. He also saw that the plate of seconds he made yesterday morning was lying in front of Bill.

"Are you still hungry, Bill?" Harry asked opening the refrigerator.

"Not really, Harry, but thanks…" Harry got out the milk, some fruit, and some cereal.

"Would it still be f-." Harry started to ask, pointing at the items he had taken out.

"Yeah, yeah, it would fine." Bill asked, irate.

Harry pulled some bowls out from the cabinets, and some spoons. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, for some reason he knew he was not going to like the response.

"Rita Skeeter." _Uh oh_. "Here. Read _this_." He said offering Harry the paper.

Harry handed him a bowl of cereal and an apple. He glanced at the first page's title and sighed:

****

THE-BOY-BEHIND-THE-MASK

Above the fold and underneath the title was a picture of Bill catching Harry and hoisting Harry in the air before kissing him on the steps of Gringotts. There was another on the second inside page as well, this one of them walking up the stairs with Bill's arm around his waist.

Harry was sure he would not want to read the rest of it. He looked to Bill.

"What's in the story?" Bill stopped eating his cereal. He skimmed the page.

"Just the usual, it was actually _somewhat_ truthful this time. Things like us being together, you and the Boy-Who-Lived being different, how she was _close_ to you-." Harry choked on his cereal. "That bit surprised me too! She stuck chiefly to your personal life, or lack thereof because of all the weight on your shoulder." Harry did not see how any of that could effect Bill's mood.

"Why does it have you all tense and angry?" Harry asked

Bill's eyes flashed deeply, causing Harry to jump. "She call me your _elder_." He growled.

"_Well_…" Bill's eyes narrowed at him. "Is that _all_ she said about you?"

Bill's eyes softened a bit. "No, she got in some stuff about my job me being your best-friend's brother she and the editors wished us a happy life together." He said the last bit a little softly. They descended into silence. Harry started flipping through the pages, seeing only stories of Voldemort's latest attacks, which were approaching the thirties, when his eye hit another story.

****

HOW HARRY POTTER WAS WRONGED!

Underneath its title was a picture of Harry from yesterday, while he was angry. His eyes were practically on fire, but he did not remember it being taken.

"She wrote two stories about me! She really did out-do herself!" Harry said skimming through this one. He caught words like '_Albus Dumbledore_' and '_Minister Fudge_', she mentioned several department heads with ties to Voldemort. Harry smiled deeply. He was sure that this paper was going to shake the wizarding world at its foundation.

"Do you need to know what _that_ one says?" Bill asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm pretty certain I know what it's about!" He summoned some scissors.

Wait, where is the tingle? _There wasn't one when he opened the curtains and the window either_! Harry shook his head and went back to doing what he was doing.

Harry shook his head and went back to doing what he was doing. 

He started to cut all of the pictures of him and Bill kissing and going up the stairs. He did not want the picture of him angry.

"Making a scrapbook?" Bill asked with another laugh.

"Memories." Harry said with a shrug. His mind wrapped around something Bill said earlier. "You consider us _being together_, then?"

"What?" Bill asked not looking at Harry.

"Well, you said she was telling the truth about some things, and you labeled us being together as one of them…" Harry said while putting up the shears.

Bill sighed, he switched his empty cereal bowl with Harry's full one. Harry glared at him. "Fine, I like you," He held out his arms together before him with a dejected look on his face, "You can throw me in jail now!"

"Oh, but then we will both be going to jail." Harry said softly as he took Bill's bowl to the counter and added more cereal and milk to it.

Very slowly hands wrapped around his waist. He jumped slightly as Bill rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You mean that?" Harry nodded his head as Bill's lips landed on the side of his neck. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Bill's tongue danced lightly on, his teeth nibbled on, and he suckled on the sensitive skin of his neck. Harry's breathing became harsh and shallow.

"Bill, w-we _can't_ do th-." Harry said turning around, still pressed up against the counter.

"You only promised to my mom not to have sex on the _bed_, there are many, _many_, other flat surfaces in the house." His deep, sensuous voice sent shivers all over Harry. Harry looked into his eyes and nearly faintly. They pounded on his soul with a intense lust that caused Harry to shiver.

"Tha-that's not wh-what I _meant_. The win- the window is opened." He saw Bill's eyes dart to the window and widen slightly at something he saw before he spoke.

"Close it." Bill said simply as his mouth descended on Harry's lips. The window shut itself immediately, and did the curtains on either side cover it. Harry felt the most wonderful tingle-like sensation in his lower abdomen as he fell into Bill's experienced caresses. He leaned fully onto Bill and wrapped his arms around Bill's upper torso. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the bulge in Bill's pants.

He closed his eyes and mental pictures of guys from the movies having sex flooded into him. He was simply overwhelmed. He simply felt himself being lifted onto the counter, and his clothes removed. He forgot to notice the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, accompanied by an ever-growing tingle…

It was late afternoon before Harry had to the best of his ability sanitized the kitchen with both magic and muggle means after their _activities_. Bill had, for two hours past, gone to Egypt to put in a presence for the two of them. Harry smiled and rubbed his stomach unconsciously as the tingle from earlier softened and continued to dissipate.

xX _Was that great or **what**_! Xx Harry said, not a bit perturbed that Ares had, surely, been there during their intimate relations.

xX _Now, he speaks_! _After hours on end, he speaks_! Xx Ares said with false anger and indignation. xX _AND_ he's reading my emotions! Xx

xX Oh hush, Ares, Xx Came Athena's strict voice. xX He thinks I'm _strict_! Xx She said with honest surprise.

xX _AND he's a seer **too**, mighty Zeus and Hera_! Xx Ares said before exploding in a fit of laughter, both Athena and Harry soon joined in.

xX But seriously now, Xx Came Athena's naturally neutral and business-like tone. xX I'm not low enough to talk about the sexually activities of others, I will say though, enjoy what you can while you still can, young Harry. Xx

xX Way to ruin the mood! Xx Ares said, Harry could imagine him making faces at her after he said his part.

xX For _once _in your immortal life, **_THINK_**! Think about the consequences of what could occur should he not be prepared for what is ahead! Xx Harry was shocked by the sudden anger in her voice, but more so by the meaning of her words. _What was going to happen in the future_? _Why is it so important that he be prepared_? _Was this about the war with Voldemort_?

Ares serious, and equally angry, voice resonated through Harry's mind. xX **_I HAVE BEEN PREPARING HARRY_**! How _dare_ you even _insinuate_-. Xx He stopped and began speaking in a more level tone, though there still was a angry quiver in his voice. xX He is a _mortal_ demi-godling, he _cannot_ train with his powers because of that. I have to work with him and his powers at a rate that would allow both his godling powers and his magic to cooperate properly. And why _not _let the boy have a bit of fun, Gaea _knows_ how hard the road is going to be ahead! Xx

xX The time is nearing and he-. Xx Athena was cut off.

xX _Will SOMEONE please tell what is going_? Xx Harry said, a little anxious.

xX This doesn't _concern_ you, Harry! Xx Ares said before he and Athena were back at it again. Harry tuned them out as best as he could and focused on his external being._ Doesn't concern me, **ha**_!

He made his way out of the kitchen to the sitting room. _What was this big thing that was going to happen_? He sighed, every time something good happens to him, something _big_ happens, or he finds out something horrible. When he started Hogwarts, he loved it, the he found a dark warlock on his path. He gets a godfather, he loses said godfather. He _just_ got Bill… **NO**! He was not going to allow anything to take away his happiness with Bill. He rushed to the kitchen and retrieved his wand.

As he turned to make his way out of the kitchen again, he turned and focused on something barely had noticed. Bill's yard. His jaw dropped. He suddenly felt light-headed. _This can't be_!

He dashed out the back door, the sun glaring slightly at him. _It isn't an apparition_! Bill's yard had been designed just as Harry designed his aunt's yard. Everything was the same, every cobble stone that made the pathway under his feet, every vine gracing the column, every-. _Wait, where's the angel in the middle_? There was nothing in the middle but another column. Harry had to admit that it held a different but equally wonderful magestic feel as the angel, but it seemed too simple.

He finally tore his eyes off of the pillar and focused on the surrounding beauty. The garden was beautiful, it even had the tell-tale water fountain to the far left. Harry loved that triple-basin water fountain and approached it in wonder. From far away it had seemed almost identical to the one in Aunt Petunia's yard, but under closer scrutiny… Harry could tell that it had been built with copy-magic.

When trying to duplicate something original with copy-magic, it takes a hell of a Transfiguration Master to get everything down to the finest and miniscule details. That was why wizarding money was not counterfeit-able, there were marks in the magic of the money, and even smaller marks in the coins themselves.

Harry did not see the tiny details of the snakes twirling up the rod at the top of the fountain as he had specifically asked for. Nor did he see the lions prowling in the basins and along the edges. On a sudden notion, he rushed to the other side of the garden and studied a random flower-bed. He pulled at a flower. It popped up immediately, with no resistance whatsoever. It did not have any roots and did not seem to be growing any roots any time soon.

He stood up slowly with the flower in hand, this was only a half finished garden, that was nothing to be proud of.

xX _Ares_-. Xx Harry asked tentatively.

xX _Not now kid_! Xx The two were still arguing.

Harry shook his head to clear it of the two's bickering. He sucked in a deep breath. His palms twitched nervously. He was sure he could follow Ares instructions to just command stuff to happen in big amounts, but there was also the fact that Ares had been controlling, focusing, and guiding his magic as well. He held none of that security, with the two arguing.

He looked at the flower in his hand. He thought of life in the flower, as there was none. He thought of roots growing at the bottom and extending around his hand. There was a pull in the back of his mind but he did not feel the customary tingle. There was a sudden jolt in his hand. He jerked it back and the flower fell.

Almost as soon as it touched the ground, Harry watched almost in slow motion as roots stabbed at the soil and began growing. Harry clapped his hands over his mouth to keep any exclaim he would make silent. He wanted to see the roots, to see how they grew. His vision suddenly went dark.

He blinked as he could no longer see the flower, or any flowers for that matter. He began to panic at once. He turned in all directions, he could see things in the distance, networks of tiny things and some scattered but he could see nothing else. He frantically looked down and held up his hands to his face, he could no longer see _them_. His breathing became harsh as he began to hyper-ventilate.

With a scared glance, he looked at his feet. There, with surprise and more relief than he could imagine. He saw tiny vines branching off and networking rapidly from one point and extending in all direction. _The flower must be where it starts_. He _had_ told its roots to grow and they did. He almost wanted to cry at his own stupidity and panic. But he snapped out of his reverie as he noticed that the flower's root, in no time, had spanned from the area the flower had been dropped to far in the distance. He had told the commanded the roots to grow, he had not said how much.

He quickly willed for it to so growing and to "ungrow", as that was only way he could phrase it. After a second or two, the plant's roots shrunk and shrunk until they were no more. He willed himself to see regularly. Everything came back into view like it was before. Harry rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Time to get to work!"

He exhausted himself on the vegetation. But it was for a good purpose. If there had been a slight wind, since the flowers had shown little to no resistance to him, he doubted that they would stand a even moderate breeze on the Beaufort Scale. And he brought life to them. He hoped in the beginning that he had not offended the goddess of agriculture but as he started to realize all of the vegetation in the garden and started to lose hope, the untouched plants began to grow roots and show signs of life. He knew then by that, and the wonderful feeling that surrounded him in the garden, that he had been graced by the presence of the goddess Demeter herself.

As he went back to the water fountain to begin work on it, he saw a pair of beautiful green laced, gold entrailed sandals. On the inside sole was a message in silver writing: **_The Goddess Demeter helps those who help the Earth_**. He quickly put on the sandals and continued on with his work.

He finished working on the water fountain, that began magically bubbling crystal clear water. Harry believed it was the work of Poseidon as the snakes that spouted water into the second and first level basins, had twirled around a rod at the top of the fountain, were suddenly entwining a trident that spouted water into the third, second, and first level basins. He thanked Poseidon out loud, before turning to the columns.

He was surprised that the helpfulness of the gods. They seemed to have taken a interest in him. He was also surprised at himself for his coolness in regards to them. But there was also something at the nagged him unceasingly.

It was always written that the gods were always interested in big affairs, such as wars and such. They choose a mortal, put him or her through trials and tribulations, and put him in the front ranks to represent them. But, and Harry was sure that this pertained to Voldemort's uprising, he had already been through enough trials and tribulations, he was not sure that he could take much more.

xX **_FINE_**, Xx Ares voice exploded in his head, causing Harry to jump. xX I'll tell Harry everything I can, _when_ I can-. Xx He sounded furious. Harry recoiled mentally from the power emanating from Ares.

xX And _when_ will _that_ be, Xx Athena said equally, and if not more, furious. xX When he is subjected to everything at once. You say you want to protect him, but you can't protect him from the _truth_, you **_imbecile_**! Xx Harry's eyes went wide as Athena insulted Ares.

xX It's funny how those with no idea of what is going on, are the first to seem to know everything about it! Xx

xX **_Bickering_**, Xx A sudden, powerful, voice spoke from with in Harry's head. It seemed as if Athena and Ares held their breath. The voice was like thunder in his head. xX **_Shall get you no where in no time, let us confer with the young godling on the matters that are necessary to his being safe, up-to-date, and somewhat prepared for what is to happen_**. Xx

xX Of course father. Xx Both Ares and Athena said unison. Harry gasped, he had Zeus, the King of Gods, in his head. He had to take a seat on the ground, to steady his mind, and from the thunder-like voice of Zeus.

xX **_I have received good tidings of you, young godling, I'm sure you will not let us fail in what is to come_**. Xx Harry received the highest level of embarrassment at having someone so powerful, speak such good things of him, and also to have someone so powerful to have faith in him. He was sure that in what was to come, he would not dare do anything but his best. xX **_This is a good kid, Ares, don't ruin him._** Xx Then the thunder-voice, and the grand imperial presence that accompanied it, vanished.

xX _Ruin_! Hm! Xx Ares said, indignant.

xX I must go. Xx Athena said with a sigh. Suddenly, her mood changed. xX And _Harry_, I am deeply _ashamed_ of you for leaving this poor creature all alone. Xx She said briskly. Harry was confused. _Was she talking about Ares_? xX _No, not Ares_! _Your intelligent owl_! Luckily, my owl found her and brought her to me. Xx Harry was horrified.

xX I forgot all about my Hedwig, she was my only companion at times_! Please_ tell her I'm sorry. Xx He felt horrible for forgetting about Hedwig.

xX Done, I'll tell her when she comes back from her mission. Xx And then her presence was gone as well. _What mission?_

Ares sighed. xX Harry, go get the box. I'll explain what I can on the way…Xx

Harry wished that they had held off some of the information. His head was pounding as he finished checking up the garden. Luckily the sun was going down, and he did not have that horrid heat on him. He hoped everything went out according to plan. He sighed, _this is just too much to handle at once_. He wanted to go hide under a rock, but knew he could not. Someone had to do, and sacrifice, what he was going to!

He heard a noise from the kitchen. Bill was back, he suspected. A feeling of impending problems appeared in his stomach. He heard the door open, and saw Bill standing at the door with a furious look on his face. _Breathe, Harry, breathe_, he told himself. Bill gestured him over with stiff movements. Harry braced himself and approached.

"_What is this_?" Bill said with clenched teeth, waving a letter in front of Harry.

"I don't know, I could find out if you stopped waving it." Harry said softly. He tried to get the letter but Bill held it out of his reach.

"Oh, _I_ can tell you what the letter says." Bill said with false sweetness. "_Dear Harry_," He began in a superficially calm voice, "_I'm writing to say thanks for **last night**_," His emphasization made Harry back up a bit, "_and that me and Matt are doing fine. My dad has gotten in trouble with the police, and your aunt voluntarily took us in. Matt was psyched to see you again, but you weren't there. Your aunt said you left without noti_c_e and she wanted me to tell you_, blah blah blah." Bill skimmed over the document in his hand before finding something that he liked. "_…**Pete** seems nice, but I really think he wants to be with you not me, maybe you should give him a call. Well, I hope I caught you at a good time. With love, **Kevin**._" He finished in a disgusted tone.

Harry felt the tears burning in the corners of his eyes as Bill was reading. Not only was it a violation of privacy, it was just so downright mean. He shoved the paper under Harry's nose. Harry tried hard to keep his face drawn.

"OH wait, there's more" He said snatching the paper back towards him. "_PS. When am I going to see you again, I hope soon! Write back with your owl._"

"Bill, he _obviously_-." Harry took a step back as Bill growled.

"He obviously- _what_!" Despite of his wanting to tell Bill that Kevin was probably interested in having a wizarding pal, he did not. Bill already knew that he and Kevin had been intimate, it was hopeless. "I obviously believe you have been going on with this guy behind my back for the past two days!"

"_What!_" _What!_ "Bill, you have the _wrong_ idea! I haven't been anywhere but-."

"**_DO I_**!" Harry jumped. His fight or flight mechanism had shifted to flight, but his legs refused to obey him. "I've seen you disappear through wards, I _know_ what you are _capable_ of! Who's to say that you aren't capable of _this_!" Harry's eye twitched.

"_Someone_ who knows me," He said angrily snatching the letter out of Bill's hands. "_Someone_ who trusts me," He said pushing past Bill to get into the house. "_Someone_ who isn't you!" He prepared to storm out of the room, Bill's hand clasped firmly over his wrist, pulling him back.

His face was drawn tight, his jaw was was twitching. "Put on some better clothes, we're eating out." He growled. Harry yanked his arm away and rushed from the kitchen.

He looked at his arm in the mirror, a purple bruise was starting to form where Bill had grabbed him.

"My life." He murmured.

Harry ate his food slowly, keeping an eye on the talking Bill. It seemed that Bill was willing to put up a front in public for Harry. _Wait, what am I thinking, his ass is on the line, especially if he starts yelling at me in wizarding public_!

Bill was talking about a excavation trip he had gone on a few years back. Harry gave comments here and there while pretending to care about what Bill was saying. Inside he was paining, Ares was offering what little comfort that he could.

"Bill, please, let's talk about this, please!" Harry said when the front became too unbearable. He whispered to Bill in a soft but wishful tone.

Bill's eyes flashed. Harry dropped his fork. Bill's eyes dashed around them briefly before situating on Harry.

"No." He said simply before launched back into his story to entice the others, there was a slight twitch of the jaw.

Gosh, I hope this passes, he can't stay made at me forever plus this couldn't get any worse…


	8. The Birthday Bash Part 1

**_In The Midst Of It All 8_ **

**_The Birthday Bash Part 1_ **

Harry was not sure how much more he could take! For the past eleven days, Bill was nothing but silent. They ate in silence. They went to Egypt yesterday, as they did every day, so that everyone would still think that Harry was there. They made sure to make a presence at shops and such, and they were back home before dinner. Bill said not one word aside to him the whole trip! And Harry had not thought before he went upstairs and wrote a letter to Ginny, on instruction from Ares, he put the proper charms on the letter and took it downstairs where Hedwig was waiting. Bill watched him with narrow eyes as he attached the letter to Hedwig's claw.

"_You're writing your boyfriend_?" He viciously spat. Harry, who had been getting used to this angry side of Bill, treaded lightly and responded in a naturally small voice.

"Why would I when he's behaving like a child." He ignored Bill's furious face and walked into the backyard as Hedwig flew away with the note.

He no longer felt solace in the kitchen anymore, even though he still prepared meals there. It was the first and last place that they were openly and honestly intimate. He just could not bear being in there too long.

Bill had left for work this morning after recieiving a letter addressed from his mom in the post. He had exaggeratedly showed Harry the address of the letter. "At least _I_ don't have anything to hide!"

Harry sighed, he took his time cleaning the house before he headed outside in the warm air with a book under his arm. He situated himself by the water fountain with Demeter's sandals on snuggly. He plopped open the book and started reading, he was only half interested in what he was reading, his mind kept returning to his situation with Bill.

He hated this! _Everything_ was falling apart. He doubted Bill would ever look at him again without a suspecting glance. But was it really his fault? Bill interpreted the letter in his own way, did he not? He must not have trusted Harry from _the beginning_! But was there something Harry had done _in the beginning_ that would make Bill _not _trust him? _So **many** questions_! But as he thought about it more, he had other things on his mind that needed addressing.

Ares was behaving moody today, even more so than usual. Harry thought it was the stress of his plans. But there was something odd about Ares, that Harry could not place. He kept warning Harry to be careful, to use whole body protection charms and such, like he was expecting an attack.

Then there was the fact that he told Harry to start reading the books that seemed to fall out of midair and into his trunks.

Harry was, at the moment reading one of said books, it was actually starting to get interesting once he skipped the boring parts. It was about charms and what magical structure they have. Most of the diagrams matched the ones on Bill's walls. Maybe Harry could use them as a topic for him and Bill to communicate upon…

Then there were the ever increasing attacks by Voldemort. He was attacking everyone and everywhere with no formation or any believed stratagem. The Ministry was in disarray after the article Rita wrote, so they were in a horrible condition to handle the situation and the Order could only do so much and still remain secret. Voldemort, in Harry's opinion, was reacting to the article as well. Harry had assumed that the Egypt plan would have caused Voldemort to focus his attention elsewhere, but instead, it must have made him furious. He might also suspect something, that could be why he was still attacking in England. _Or_ he could be attacking to distract everyone, he could have a bigger plan in mind. There was no way to be sure in the matter.

And then there was the fact that Harry was ailing. He did not know what it was, He had been throwing up for the past day or so. He was having all sorts of the dizzy spells. And if it was not bad enough, he was having chest pains and his stomach was constricting painfully. Though, Harry believed that the stomach thing had something to do with the throwing up. It was irritating him as he could not understand it, he wished Ares would just _tell _him _what_ was wrong with him!

He sighed, there was just too much going on. He looked up from the large book he was reading and gazed at the columns. _Just so much going on_…

He went through another page with a yawn. He was starting to lose interest in the book as it went from practical means of the charms to the theoretic background and historical background of the charms. He yawned again. _I wish that there was an easier way to read the book quickly_. He had barely finished his yawn before he began to get lightheaded. He clutched the book automatically and like a tsunami rushing through a forest, Harry was overwhelmed by a very intense attack though on his mind.

He let the book fall from his hands.

After a few minutes of being stunned, Harry tentatively reached out to touch the book. A soft glow inhabited the book as soon as he touched it. He was suddenly seeing words, diagrams, and pictures, flying through his mind. The soft glow lessened and lessened as the minutes drew on. Finally the rush of information stopped, the book stopped glowing, and Harry's head began to hurt.

xX Go lay down on the couch in the livingroom, kiddo, your head should feel better after a nap. Xx Ares said.

xX But-. Xx

xX Do you always have to ask so many _damn_ questions! Just go do it! Xx And then his presence was gone.

With a groan, Harry pulled himself up off the ground. He swayed a bit as he stood up, but _nothing to fret over_. The world was spinning slightly before his eyes, but he managed to steady himself and keep moving. Once he reached the couch he collapsed on top of it. He felt nearly boneless. He managed to pull himself into a comfortable position on his side and slept.

Harry was awakened to being shaken roughly. His eyes popped open and Bill's stoic face loomed into view. He stopped shaking Harry when Harry woke. His jaw twitched slightly.

"Get up, take a shower, and put on some nice clothes, we have somewhere to be." And he was gone. Harry wished for a second that Bill would treat him with a little compassion. Harry sighed, he felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes as Bill walked away. _No, not the crying again_! _Why me_, he thought as the tears flowed freely.

"_Hurry up_, Pott-." Bill began, poking his head through the door. He saw Harry crying. Harry thought that maybe this had softened Bill's opinion of him, as Bill's face softened. But quickly the stoic face was back up, full force. "Stop crying and hurry up, that's all _I_ need, _you_ going there with puffy eyes!" He left the room with mumbling angrily to himself.

Harry tried but failed to lessen the flow of tears. He dragged himself to the bathroom and got ready as Bill instructed.

Twenty minutes later he was back in the front room waiting to Bill. He had spelled his eyes not to look puffy.

"If you call _that_ hurr-." Bill started.

"You know what! Let's just get this over with: I'm sorry to be staying with you, Bill, when you _obviously_ don't want me here. I'll try to think of a way to get out of the house without causing problems. But until then, just stop with the bullshit, _all right_!" Harry exploded, he could feel anger pouring out of him. He tried hard to put a leash on it.

Bill looked stunned, furious, and some other emotions, Harry could not interpret. He turned away from Harry. Pulled out his wand, Harry's wand-hand twitched. Bill fired a curse at the fireplace, causing the purple flames to arise. Harry stepped in after him and Bill called out, "_Grimmauld Place_."

So many emotions and things with through Harry's head, he nearly fainted once he heard the words. Bill was taking him to Grimmauld Place, _why_. _Is he trying to leave me there_? _No, he couldn't, not after their scene in the kitchen_. _So why was he going_! Harry quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. _It's about time I got control of these feelings_. He put on a calm face, or what he hoped to be a calm face, as the floo was coming to an end. He felt Bill put an arm around his waist, he gave Harry a wonderfully crafted fake smile. Harry returned the smile, pulling a bit out of Bill's embrace as the floo ended.

Bill stumbled slightly on exit, Harry moved a bit out of his reach so that he would not fall with Bill. He shook his head and looked around him. He gaped slightly.

"_SURPRISE!!_" Several people screamed. He turned and looked at all the faces there. The Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore and some of the Order, and some other people Harry did not know, were there. Harry felt himself tearing up as he saw the decorations and banners bearing his name.

_They threw me a birthday party!_ He felt that burn in the corners of his eyes. "I-_ thank you_." He said getting choked up. He heard Bill snort from beside him, Harry elbowed him sharply. That brought everyone's attention to Bill.

Harry did not know whether to be happy or sympathetic to Bill for the looks they were giving him. He figured Bill could take care of himself. He dashed over to where Ron and Hermione were standing and gathered them both in a hug.

"_Happy Birthday_, Harry!" Hermione said. Harry could tell that both of them had things on their minds that they wanted to tell him, so after profusely thanking Mrs. Weasley and everyone else there, they grabbed their plates of dinner and hurried up the stairs to find solitude.

They had not even closed the door to Harry's old bedroom before Ron exploded at Harry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Harry closed his eyes to prepare an excuse, and knew he needed some time. He should have thought this up beforehand.

"Tell you _what_?" Harry asked softly. Ron sat his plate down hard, Harry could see a bit of Bill's anger coming through.

"Don't _toy_ with me, Harry!" He said looming over Harry like a Dementor. _Think, think, think Harry, think_! **_Got it_**! Harry drew in a deep breath.

"I knew _you_ would over-react. I knew _Hermione_ would make comments about the _age difference._ And I knew we would fight. I wanted to keep that from happening." Harry said speaking softly without even trying. Something about his voice had been killing him lately. He only spoke in the calm, soft tone, well when he was not blatantly angry. It still perturbed him. So did lying to his best-friends. But he hoped that they could forgive him in the future.

Ron looked put out, he did not have any reason to yell at Harry now. "_Fine_!" He said plopping down angrily and plunging into his food. _Now for Hermione_….

Hermione. Harry had not heard a peep out of her on the subject yet, _that's unlike her_. She seemed to be regarding him from a distance._ She's probably weighing the story, seeing if he was telling the truth_. Finally, she nodded. "All right, Harry, I believe you."

"It really didn't matter if you believed me or not," Harry lied, "I would still be with Bill," He lied again.

"And _Bill_ of all people! Why not Ginny, or, or…." Ron exclaimed, spitting food all over Harry. "How did it happen mate, I mean, there wasn't much of a place where you two were in at the same time where you two could get together?" Harry heard the rustling in the portrait on the wall. Everything he said would go to Dumbledore, _who is most likely questioning Bill at the moment_. He would probably put the two stories together to see if they match, _which they most likely wouldn't_. And then…

"You wouldn't want to know." Harry said, again with the soft voice, but this time there was a slight mysteriousness in his tone.

"And why not?" Hermione asked, cutting off Ron who was soon to be spraying food again.

"Because it'll only cause us to argue. You guys would be mad at me for not telling when it happened, and where it happened," Harry added as an afterthought, "and how it happened."

"_Hm_." Ron said angry.

Hermione looked at him again with the questioning eyes. "I _see_." She began picking at her food.

"I'm sorry you guys, I just couldn't tell any one for both of our safety. You guys understand that, _right_?" They mumbled something. Harry smiled suddenly. "It would be like me asking when you two were getting together." The reaction was immediate, Ron started choking on his food and Hermione looked like a freshly plucked red tomato, with bushy hair.

They soon after started playfully bickering with each other. Harry's smile brightened. This is what he needed after all of his troubles. He just wished he could tell at least one of them everything.

They carried on a bright conversation about the miscellaneous things currently in effect. When they brushed the subject of Dumbledore and the Minister's actions, Harry led the conversation to something else. Harry liked the chatting with his friends, it made him feel…_home_ again. All he needed was to be at Hogwarts, in the dorm, and in front of a gloriously warm fire.

Then there came a knock at the door. Bill walked in the room unannounced and bent over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Mom wants you downstairs in five minutes, so if you are done talking about me-."

"_You_!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper, "_Why on earth would I do that_?"

Bill gave a fake chuckle. "Anyway, that was some trick you pulled, leaving me with them." Harry heard the growl in his voice. _He wouldn't dare do anything in front of Ron and Hermione_! _Would he_?

"I assumed you could handle a room full of adults, I mean, after all, you handled me well enough. That fake stumble/trip of your's _almost _worked." Harry heard the growl deepen.

"We'll talk about this _later_. See you downstairs." And he turned and departed without a backwards glance.

"Trouble in paradise." Hermione said tentatively.

"Eh, not really, every couple has their own set of problems. Oh, and Mrs. Weasley wants us downstairs. We might as well start heading down now!" Harry said, hopefully Hermione would not bring up the subject again. She did not.

Obviously, there had been something going on downstairs. As soon as Harry walked into the kitchen he knew it. The tension was so tangible! Bill happily gestured Harry to a seat next to him. Harry wanted to sit with Hermione and Ron as well. And he told them that, he 'accidently' forgot to mention that he wanted to sit next to Bill. But after some seat arrangements, the four of them were seated next to one another.

"I'm afraid to ask what happened while I was upstairs." Harry whispered to Bill as discreetly as possible.

"Oh, you are definitely going to hear about it when we get home." Bill threatened.

"You actually consider that to be _my_ home, _I'm stunned_." Harry said in his soft tone. Bill went red slightly and his jaw twitched. He opened his mouth to yell at Harry, Harry stomped on his toe. "_Not in public_, Bill." He said, smiling at those who had witnessed the ordeal.

Bill grabbed his thigh under the table and squeezed very, very hard. Harry felt tears pop up in to his eyes after a few minutes. "Of course, dear." He growled. Harry closed his eyes to shut out the pain. When he opened them the birthday cake was in front of him. The tears were flowing down his cheek.

"_It's wonderful_, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said choked up from the pain in his leg. The grip tightened and Harry lurched forward slightly. Everyone looked at him in panic. Bill removed his hand. "_Oh_, my stomach has been hurting a little lately, it's fine."

"Maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"I'm fine Hermione, probably just a virus." Harry said, hoping to appease her twice. Nothing of the sort!

"Then why doesn't Bill have it." Hermione said, accusingly.

"Well, it's not like we eat off the same plate when we eat out or, eat at home, together." Harry said, he turned to the cake again and jumped as he saw candles now floating above the cake. The lights dimmed slightly. He knew what he was supposed to do.

_I wish… I wish… What would I want more than anything else in the world? Voldemort gone, is a wish_. But that was something he knew he had to do on his own. He looked to Hermione and Ron; he wanted them to be together. But what if they _weren't_ meant to be together, then he had put the two together when they could be making two other people happy.

"_Come on_, Harry, blow out the candle and make a wish." Ron said staring eagerly at the cake. Several people laughed, including Harry.

He looked to Bill and saw him interested in his fingers. He sighed. He knew what he wanted._ I wish for me and Bill to be back together, and happy, one day_. He gathered in a large breath and blew. He felt a rush of magic fly through the air.

"That must have been one _heck_ of wish, Harry!" Hermione said in awe.

"Yeah, I just hope it comes true," He gave a sideway glance to Bill.

"_It will_, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "_Now_ to the presents…"

Harry opened his presents with agusto. He took care not to touch any books for fear that he might absorb them in front of everyone, he kindly asked Bill to move the books for him. Interestingly enough, books were what he received from the majority. There had been some trinkets here and there, and a sock from Dobby, but mostly books. Remus, who was on assignment, had sent him a box that he was not to open in public. Harry had the feeling that it had books in it as well, just not ones everyone should see.

"Where's your gift, Bill," Hermione asked feigning innocence. _She is not going to give him a break, is she_! Harry mused.

"He'll get mine when we get home." It went silent immediately. _Uh oh_! Bill received multiple glares and disgusted looks for that comment. Harry received some odd looks as well. "Not like that, yeesh, get your minds out of my bedroom!" He said going a little red. Harry found this all very amusing.

"Well judging from the fact that Harry is still a wizard and not a lizard, I'm guessing you two have yet to…" Mrs. Weasley said, Ron began to choke on his cake.

"Hey, I'm eating here!"

"I _never_ break my promises, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said, he ignored the look that Bill gave him.

There was some music playing in the sitting room. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of his seat. He winced a bit as he stretched the thigh that Bill had hurt.

"_Come on_, Harry, let's dance. What's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing, it's sore from me hitting it under the table." He said softly, his gaze landing one Bill who had opened up one of his books. "But I can't dance, you know that!" He said looking back at Hermione. She had followed his gaze. Harry was happy as he looked around, that the few people that were still there had not followed his gaze when he said that.

"Yes, Harry, we all remember the Yull Ball." Ron said shaking his head, Harry and those who had been there laughed. Harry swatted him with his hand.

Hermione pulled Harry into the sitting room. They began moving to the music, Hermione was leading and showing Harry moves as she went along. She took out her wand and cast a privacy spell around the two of them. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"This place is unplottable, you thought _I_, of all people, would let an opportunity to use magic pass me by!" She joked. Harry laughed, but her face went serious quickly. "Harry, tell me the truth about Bill. You didn't bump your leg on the table, I would have heard it. Did he do something, has been doing other things?" She was sounding worried, and it was breaking Harry heart. Harry wished for the strength to get through this. He made a decision then and there, he hoped it was a good one.

With tears rolling down his face, Harry told Hermione everything that happened since the beginning of the summer. She was a bit incredulous when he when into the Greek gods.

"I've read stories, in books about that happening to wizards every since the establishment of the wizarding world. _No one_ believes it to be true!"

"Well, it is." Harry said, and he continued on with his story. He crammed as much information as he could in. He made sure to leave out the plan Ares had made, she knows that there is a plan but she does not know what it is. When he had gotten to the act he and Bill were playing in he kitchen, she was livid.

"And you _let_ him!" She stopped dancing. She had been leading him during the whole conversation. Harry realized how tired his legs were. He hoped he could still finish.

"There's not much I can do, Hermione, I feeling like both of us are the victi-."

"He's the one who didn't trust you! No happy relationship can be founded without trust!" She yelled. Harry looked around them and saw everyone staring at them. The music had stopped and they had been still dancing. Harry turned to Hermione quickly. This was the end of the conversation. He was happy that the privacy spell was still up strong.

"Hermione, I need to put a spell on you." She looked suddenly wary of him. He remembered a good spell from the book. "It will kept others from finding out the information from you, no matter what they do."

"Will I remember this?" She asked looking a little sad, and a bit scared

"Nothing specific, but you will be able to recall in some time, I promise." He said preforming the spell and taking down the privacy spell she put up, doing both at the same time was a lot less suspicious if someone was measuring the magic use in this room. They would only see one magical occurrence, not two.

Hermione looked dazed for a moment and then nodded to Harry as someone put a hand on their shoulders.

"That's enough dancing with the birthday boy, Hermione! We all thought for a moment that you and Harry had ditched Ron and Bill and got together." Charlie said. Hermione blushed at his insinuation of her and Ron being together. "Anyway, I want to meet the guy my older bro has fallen for." He said putting an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him further away from everyone else on the furniture-less floor in the sitting room.

"Hi, Charlie." Harry said a little stunned. _He didn't even know the guy and the guy was dancing with him_!

"SO. Are you _really_ dating Bill?" He asked as he pulled Harry closer to him. He moved more slowly as song took on a romantic turn.

"Yes, _of course I am_! _Why do you ask_?" Harry said attempting to put some distance between the two of them. Charlie's face fell horribly when Harry said that.

"I just thought that- Bill might have- never mind, sorry about all of that." And he walked off towards the kitchen. A little confused, Harry followed after him.

Harry caught Charlie as he exited the kitchen and entered the back patio.

"Charlie! What was all of that about?" Harry asked jumping in front of Charlie obscuring his path.

Charlie looked around them and back to the kitchen, it was empty. He turned back to Harry, he looked very dejected. "I just thought that Bill made up the whole dating thing between the two of you. Or that both of you were in on it."

"Why do you think that he would do something like that?" Harry said, a little nervous as Charlie was close to the truth. He ignored the end statement.

"It would 'up' his status." Charlie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"'Up' his status, how?" Harry said trying to keep the conversation under his control, he knew Charlie would have to answer that.

"Don't play games, Harry." He said sadly. He suddenly focused fully on Harry, causing Harry to jump. "Do you love him?"

"Do I love him?" Harry asked questioning, he tried to buy himself more time.

"Yes," Charlie said exasperatedly, "_do you love him_!"

"Yes." Harry answered immediately this time. It did not take a genius to know what the next question was going to be.

"Does he love you?"_ Am I a seer_, Harry asked himself with contempt.

Harry opened his mouth to say yes. But it did not come out. He saw Charlie eyeing him suspiciously."Yes, I think he does." _Or did_!

"Then why did you hesitate to say it?" He asked stepping up to Harry.

Harry saw no escape from the answer or from Charlie's approach. "Because…."

"Yes…" He said slowly, he was very close now, Harry could feel Charlie's breath on his face.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" His answer was a rough kiss on the mouth. Harry tried to pull away but Charlie's arms were holding him tightly.

Harry used his magic to pull away. He fell backwards onto the grass. He opened his mouth to yell at Charlie when he saw Bill in the doorway. His stomach sunk to his knees, as did his heart.

"Well, well, well." Bill said, coldly staring at Harry.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, couldn't make it any longer. Well, you all know how I love making cliffhangers. I just hate reading them! PLEASE HELP (AND REVIEW), I am falling behind on my stories. I wanted to get this one to the end of the first section of the story, then I can work on Friendship, WHAT, Too Grown Up, Transformed, and get Heir of Merlin back up. I need someone to help me with the stories or I might have to delete one or two of them. AND I wanted to do a sequel or addiction to Is Sex Better Than Flying, but since I did the first one in one night, I may be able to do the second one that way. By the way, did anyone catch the special word in this chapter. I used it 11 times, and it meant a lot…. 


	9. The Birthday Bash Part 2

_**In The Midst Of It All 9**_

_**The Birthday Bash Part 2**_

"_DAMMIT HARRY, HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE DENYING KISSING CHARLIE WHEN I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES_!" Bill roared. The lights in the kitchen flickered on and off.

"I can deny it," Harry said with forced calmness, "_because_, I did not kiss _him_, he kissed _me_." Harry said trampling down the emotions that were beginning to flash through him as Bill's eyes gave a flash of their own. Deep within those eyes Harry could see the betrayal, the fury, the madness, all stirring together, all wanting to consume Harry. Harry felt his blood run cold. He had honestly, even with the threats from and the confrontations with Voldemort, never felt fear in such a way.

"Now, Harry," His voice had taken on the calmness, chastising, and maniacal tone of a monomaniac seeking Harry as his prey, "I saw you fall when your eyes landed on me in the doorway." Harry did not correct his statement, _there is no point_. He had actually fallen before he saw Bill in the doorway, but it was not as if Bill was going to believe him.

Harry squashed all feelings of fleeing that had entered his mind. He had to speak up for himself. Well, speaking up for himself, and the fact that the door to the kitchen and the garden were shut and most likely sealed, were reasons why he squashed all feelings of fleeing; the window was in the shut and most likely sealed as well. And, Athena and Ares had long since left him at his own devices, so he could not use their transportation method. There was no point in wanting to escape when there were_ no means _of escape. He felt like a deer left in some lions' den with his legs tied together and his mouth gagged, as not to call for help.

If he had the opportunity to run, he could have easily, and quickly, left the room without being caught, yet he would not. And he had a point to get across. He could see that Bill believed that he, Bill, was the victim, and Harry was the one at fault. His next statements corroborated Harry's theory.

"I saw," He said, speaking in the dangerously calm tone, "you follow him out of the room." Harry resisted the strong urge to pale. "He did not ask you to follow, judging from the way you ran after him. However, I do believe he was expecting you. I will have words with him as well." Harry could help but felt a little happy when he heard Bill was going to have 'words' with Charlie. _What on earth, had Charlie playing at? And those eyes. . ._

He did not have time to think about it as Bill went into a rant about Harry's involvement in the kiss. From his angle, instead of it looking like Harry was pulling away, which he was, it looked like he was passionately enjoying it. And Harry knew better than to comment as of the closeness between the two of them at the moment. Harry did not have his own safety to be concerned of at the moment. In his 'condition', as Athena had phrased it hours before, he had to be careful of dangerous situations. He considered Bill to be a dangerous situation.

He sighed again. Bill began to rant on about Harry's relationship with Kevin, and the brief circumstance of Pete, all the while making comparisons to Charlie. Harry put his head in his hands and thanked Merlin that he had told someone about his... rendezvouses. Harry was happy that he had not completely discussed with Hermione, in depth, his rendezvous. He skimmed the surface, and he told her that there were two guys that he had in any way at all expressed sexual attention to, and that he only slept with one. He was a bit surprised at how well she had taken it. But there was one other person that he had told of his rendezvous, he was happy that he had . . .

_**Earlier that evening**_

_**"What are you doing, Charlie?" His answer was a rough kiss on the mouth. Harry tried to pull away but Charlie's arms were holding him tightly. Harry used his magic to pull away. He fell backwards onto the grass. He opened his mouth to yell at Charlie when he saw Bill in the doorway. His stomach sunk to his knees, as did his heart. **_

_**"Well, well, well." Bill said, coldly staring at Harry.**_

"Bill, this isn't what it looks like." Harry said picking himself up off the ground while pleading with Bill.

Charlie looked incredulous and disapproving for a moment, he seemed to want to say some but Bill cut him off.

"Really Harry, it looks to me that you were kissing my brother." Bill said his eyes flashing dangerously; his jaw twitched.

"And what if he was." Charlie said walking over to Harry and wrapping an arm around him. Harry quickly pulled out of his embrace, but Bill did not seem to care. "He wasn't happy with you, _William_, it's time he had a _real_ man in his life." Harry did not know who to be more shocked by. But as Bill take a few steps forward, Harry soon did not care. He knew he had to put distance between Bill and himself.

"He has several _real_ men in his life and a few boys, I might imagine. I'm sure you can add yourself to the list." Bill said smugly.

Bill and Charlie began to trade verbal blows. Harry could tell immediately that they had a bit of bad blood between them. They both used Harry as a bridge to the past. Charlie, saying that Bill took everything that he receives for granted. Bill, saying that Charlie had always been a bit jealous of his accolades and accomplishments.

Harry soon began to move further and further away from both of them. Their voices were getting louder, and Harry was afraid that a bit of physical violence was in the near future. And it was all because of him ...

_I should have foreseen Charlie's motives. I should not have followed him out here. I should have-_.

His name was suddenly being mentioned by the two on a continual basis, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"-know more about him than you do, Charlie!"

Charlie went quiet for a moment. "So this is why he hesitated when I asked if you loved him." He said thoughtfully. Bill snorted, Harry's heart sunk. Charlie looked at Harry, he seemed to want to say something but Bill cut him off.

"And let me guess, he didn't hesitate when you asked if he loves me." Charlie nodded stiffly, as if hating to add more fuel to the '**Bill fire**'. Bill gave a laugh that made Harry feel sick. "With _love," _He spit the word out as if it were a curse, "there is faithfulness and honesty, both of which I have yet to see from him."

"And trust, which I don't see in you, obviously." Harry murmured. Harry instantly wished he had kept his mouth closed. Bill's attention snapped to him immediately. He turned and took a step toward Harry.

Charlie yanked him back around. "If you have anything to say to him you say it to me." He said. Bill pushed him off of him, Charlie barely faltered in his stance but did let go. "You're right, he doesn't deserve you." Bill paused, unsure how to take the latter statement, but before he could respond Charlie spoke. "He deserves much better than you." Bill's jaw twitched. The vein on the side of his neck bulged a bit.

Harry saw Bill's wand hand twitch, and so did Charlie. Harry had not even blinked an eye before both of them had their wands on each other. Harry jumped between them. "Don't do thi-."

Charlie grabbed Harry roughly and pulled out of the way. "Don't get in the way. You and I both know that he's no-good. We both know how faithful you were to him, and he's-."

_"WHAT! You think he's faithful, righteous Harry Potter! He's not_!" Bill lowered his voice dangerously. "Well guess what Charlie, that_ slut _cheated on me,_ if you want him, you can have him!"_

He turned and stomped off in Harry's direction, with a bone-chilling look thrown at Harry, he left. Harry immediately rushed after him.

A hand grabbed his arm again. "Let him go Harry. You don't-." He was stopped short by Harry's fist connecting with his face.

"_You asshole! You set me up didn't you!"_ Harry did not wait for a response before he left and walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was shuffling everyone out of the room. Ron and Hermione seemed to be putting up a bit of a fight. Harry saw Ginny standing in the doorway and he nodded to her. She returned the gesture. He sighed, the plan was going off as it should. He realized now what was going on, well, at least a bit of what was going on as Ares eluded from telling him everything. Ginny was a big part of the plan, Harry assumed from Ares' urgency in getting her involved. It was plausible that she knew more about what was going on than Harry did. _She does have Ares' pendant around her neck, which would allow direct communication_.

Hermione gave Harry a scrutinizing look, after finding something satisfactory, she nodded and began pulling Ron from the room. Ron protested but Hermione was resolute. When all were gone, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry with a strict, no-nonsense look on her face.

"Sit." Harry immediately followed orders. "Now, I don't want any beating around the bush, I want you to tell me what-." She was interrupted by Charlie staggering into the room. Mrs. Weasley immediately jumped up to assist him, though he pushed every attempt of assistance away.

Harry tried to seize the moment, to leave. But he was too slow and Mrs. Weasley saw his attempt of escape, as did Charlie.

"Sit, Harry." She turned back to Charlie. "Charlie- stop moving!- would you let me look at- Harry, don't you dare lift a foot- Charlie, if-. Both you STOP!" She exclaimed causing an instant lull in the room.

Charlie suddenly made a wild-dash at Harry. Mrs. Weasley caught him and managed to hold him back. Harry saw into his eyes... _That look. That crazed look_, he remembered it from somewhere, he could not put his foot on it. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be making a decision.

"Charlie,_ out of the room!_" He blinked at her, strained against her hand holding him back, then finally yanked away. Mrs. Weasley cried out indignant, but her wand was in sight. Charlie looked at it, and all the while glaring at Harry, stalked from the room.

Mrs. Weasley took a moment to calm herself before sitting herself down at the table. She looked at Harry expectantly, and threw confused glances out the door Charlie had exited.

Harry sighed. As much as he did not want to do it, he knew that there was no way around it. He took a steady breath and exhaled slowly. He began his story, starting not with the beginning of the summer, but with his rendezvous with Kevin. He told her the version of the story that he had somewhat emitted from Hermione. It was more of a view into his private life than he was comfortable with having even his best-friend know.

Ironically though, he was telling this story to the _mother_ of one of his best-friends.

He told her the truth of his and Bill's relationship. When he told her the truth, that they were not together the night Harry had left the Dursley's, he made sure to not look at her at all. He could not bear to face the disappointment and anger expected to be on her face. He heard her intake of breath and that was all he needed.

"So all of that, you and Bill, at the meeting the other day, was fake?" Harry nodded. "So what else have you been lying to us about?" Harry turned his eyes to her and saw what he had expected to be there. He held back the sobs that threatened to release themselves.

"Please, don't make me feel any worse about this than I already am!" He wept.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just not something I expected from you!" Harry winced. "Sorry dear, forgive me."

"It's all right," Harry said in the barest of voices. He took another deep breath and went on about the living arrangements of Bill and himself. He made a brief comment about he and Bill having premarital sex, though he did not say where. He told her about the letter from Kevin, and Bill's reaction to it. By the time he was at the scene in the backyard, he was crying.

Her arm slipped around his shoulders and Harry let cry on it. When the tears had abated, he thanked her. He needed to get back to Bill's house, he was feeling a little queasy and needed some rest.

"Are you all right, dear? You look a bit peaky." Harry was going to respond but she already had her wand out. He jumped up instinctly and tried to dodge the spell, which he afterwards realized was a diagnostic spell, but it was too late.

A sheet of blue light covered his whole body, but when it reached his stomach it turned red, with a dark emblem on his shirt that he could not see, Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in shock. Harry was beginning to worry.

"What was that? What's going on? What's wrong?" She pointed numbly at his stomach which was still glowing.

"Y-you're-."

xX Pregnant. Xx Athena and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

Time seemed to slow down. Harry did not comprehend what she had said. "_What_, I can't be pregnant, I'm a _boy_!" Mrs. Weasley shook her head slowly, as if not registering his response. _I can't be pregnant, guys don't get pregnant!_

xX Harry, it's possible in the Wizarding World. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I was ordered not to tell you. Ares as well, so don't take your frustration out on him either. Xx Harry shook his head. xX But, now that you know of your... 'condition', I expect you to be particularly careful in what you get yourself into... Xx

A feeling of utter dread washed over him. His knees felt weak and his head was a little light. He swayed hazardously on his legs. Mrs. Weasley caught him before he fell. _It can't be, it just can't be. I'm too young to be a father! I can barely take care of myself. What if Bill finds out- BILL! Oh Merlin, have mercy, Bill is going to flip. And what if it's not his..._

Harry whimpered. "That spell never lies, Harry." Harry continued to shake his head.

"It- It- I- Bill, he's- _a baby_..." Harry's mind teemed with the number of reasons that this was not a good situation.

_Voldemort,_ a cold sensation rose from his stomach,_ what if Voldemort finds out? I'm going to have to go into hiding like my parents did... Look how that turned out. And Bill-_

"I'm a grandmother. After all of these years." She said with tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

Harry fell into another round of weeping, he mumbled what he could to her, but it came out incoherently. He took a deep breath. "W-w-wha-what if i-i-it's not B-b-Bill's?" He asked mournfully. Her head snapped in his direction. One word tore down her tearful happiness, "Kevin."

They descended into a brief silence before Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around his shoulders again. "Who would you like to be the father?"

"Why?" Harry asked immediately and openly showing his suspicion. _What was she getting at?_

"I know who the father is, it's a wizard, obviously, but I saw a family's coat of arms... I repeat, who do you want to be the father?" Harry's breath caught his throat.

"Me." He said pushing his chin up. "Both 'could-be's aren't ready for such a responsibility."

"And you are?" She questioned.

Harry took a moment to think about it. _There is so much to consider, especially on the child's safety_ . . . "Yes." _I will figure a way out. I'm going to have this baby at whatever cost. And it will live a happy, healthy life with its father... me._

xX Everything shall turn out fine, Harry. Xx Athena said.

"Good." Her arm around him squeezed. "It's Bill's, definitely. Our family crest was on your stomach. Unless there is another male in this family..." She said with a soft smile.

Harry was willing to play along with her. "Don't worry it's not Arthur." Mrs. Weasley jumped slightly at her husband's name. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. After a while, Harry had to get ready to leave, though he did not want to because of the great conversation he was having with Mrs. Weasley, but he wanted to get back to Bill to tell him the good news. Mrs. Weasley assured him that Bill would calm down once he heard the news. He hoped she was right and that Bill would like the news. But there was that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Athena took him home with the gods' method of transportation.

As soon as he landed in the kitchen, he knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. _Just like before_...

He walked into the living room. Moonlight ominously and suddenly came in through the window. Harry jumped as he saw Bill sitting there waiting for him, the moonlight making him even more portentous...

_**Back to the present**_

And they had been arguing ever since. Well, Bill's been yelling at Harry ever since-.

_**WHAM**_

Bill's fist hit the island counter. Harry jumped. "Wow, you've only been back for what two hours, and already you're daydreaming about him. You _do_ jump around a lot, don't you Harry!" _That is the last straw_-.

xX Don't do or say anything that will cause you to regret it later. Xx Ares said.

xX _Now_, you want to give advice, after I've already been on my own trying to-. Xx

xX Harry, it's not our fault! Xx

xX I don't want to talk about this right now. Xx

"Look, Bill, I'm going to go to sleep, if you feel the need to shout, feel free to indulge it. Because I will not sit here and listen to your nonsense." Harry said preparing to stand up. Bill jumped up and hissed-

"Sit down." Harry's knees buckled, but he stood resolute. He turned to leave, when Bill's hand landed with a vice-grip on his shoulder. "You _will_ sit down and _listen_ to what I have to say." There was an immediate spike of pain down his body. _Get him off of me._ His magic responded immediately.

Bill's hand sprung away from Harry as if it had been burnt. He looked frightened momentarily, then surprised, and finally angry beyond fury.

"You... **_bitch_**!" He yelled, holding a bleeding hand. Harry saw his eyes turn stone and a massive twitch in his jaw. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bill reeled his good hand back-.

_**SLAP**_

Time slowed for Harry. He watched the hand in disbelief, and felt the impact in even more disbelief. His whole frame moved in the direction of the slap and slammed against the floor. He had barely protected his stomach from the fall.

His mind exploded with stars. He could not register the fact that he had been slapped. His face was burning; he held a hand up to it. He felt as if he was going to cry, but he would not allow it. He was shaking with fear and fury at the same moment. With a shaky breath, he picked himself up off the floor and turned to face Bill ...

* * *

_**I'm evil aren't I! I'm talking about the cliffhanger. The other part... cries don't worry Harry I'm going to make sure you're all right, as long as it goes along with my preplanned plot!**_

_**Snippet of next chapter (which I am halfway done with!)**_

**"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." He said in his soft voice. "Just... can you show me where the presents are so that I can go-." **

**"And your voice. It's so... dead." She stepped closer to him. Harry resisted the urge to step back. "Has he done this before, Harry?"**

**Harry did not answer immediately. There was the thigh thing under the table, and the face clinching thing before they even got together, a little arm bruising, but no slapping, which was what she was asked. "He's a nice guy, he just-."**

**"_HAS HE_?" She yelled. Harry jumped and opened his mouth but he could not answer her immediately.**


	10. The Road Gets Rougher and Ends

_**In The Midst Of It All 10**_

_**The Road Gets Rough(er) and Ends**_

_**SLAP**_

_Time slowed for Harry. He watched the hand in disbelief, and felt the impact in even more disbelief. His whole frame moved in the direction of the slap and slammed against the floor. He had barely protected his stomach from the fall._

_His mind exploded with stars. He couldn't register the fact that he had been slapped. His face was burning; he held a hand up to it. He felt as if he was going to cry, but he wouldn't allow it. He was shaking with fear and fury at the same moment. With a shaky breath, he picked himself up off the floor and turned to face Bill ..._

As much as his powers, his maternal instincts, his conscience, and his reflexes wanted to, Harry did everything his power to keep his magic from flaring up and lashing at Bill. He squashed all feelings of aggression. _It will only make the situation worse_. He held on to his composure as long as he could.

With another shaky sigh, he looked to Bill with a hand holding onto his abused cheek. Bill was frozen in place. All anger had dissipated from his face, seeping away from his very being. In front of him was the hand he had used to hit Harry. Harry watched as it shook slightly, he held his hand to his stinging cheek. Bill's bleeding hand was on the table, almost in a forgotten manner. Bill seemed caught in his own reverie.

"I told you that _nothing happened_ with Charlie, or at least nothing I could control. I told you that Kevin's letter was something I could not control. I told you that I only messed around with Kevin once, before _we _were together," Harry said in his soft tone that seemed to subconsciously come out when he did not expect it to. "I don't know what I did that made you so mad, but I'm sorry... _I'm sorry_ for moving in on you without notice. I'm _sorry_ for intruding into your private space. I'm _sorry_ for pushing you into the middle all of the press stuff," His soft tone hardened. "I'm _sorry_ for loving you when the feeling was obviously not mutual. I'm _sorry_ for ever being a part of your life. I hope it never happens again."

On that note, he turned and walked out of the kitchen, watching the shadows out of the corners of his eyes, but they never moved. He felt Ares beginning to take control of his body.

xX What are you doing? Xx Harry asked him, his soft voice sounding odd as he heard it in his own mind.

xX _You're_ planning on leaving. _Aren't you_? Xx

xX Yes. Xx Harry answered immediately.

xX Well, we have to go according to rest of the plan-. Xx

xX Wait, the _rest of the plan_! Xx

xX Yes, the _rest of th_-. Xx

xX What is the _whole_ plan! You told me a bit some time ago, but I guess that was only an appetizer since you never mentioned _Bill slapping me_! Since the plan is about me, why haven't you told me _all_ about it? Xx Harry entered Bill's room and began packing his boxes angrily. The figures on the shelf watching him in dissatisfaction. Harry saw the pictures on the wall whispering to each other and the figures. One of the figures were crying. Harry increased his packing speed.

xX Because we had to wait until you and Bill broke up. Xx Harry stopped suddenly in his tracks.

xX What? You kne-. Xx

xX _The Fates_ knew and told us when they told us what was going to happen afterwards. We knew that if _you_ knew about the breakup before the time it happened, you would hav-. Xx

Harry was incredulous. xX You_ KNEW_! You knew that- that all of this between me and Bill was- _how could you_ do this to me? You guys could have kept this from happening! You could have spared me all of this drama, you could hav-. Xx

xX **_No_, they could not disturb the trials that were to take place; the trials that have happened and that are going to happen. It is against most of the rules of the gods to tell what is to befall the choice mortal/godling. The Fates telling us what was going to happen was surprising enough as most of the time they never tell us gods what is to happen to the choice mortal/godling.** Xx Zeus thundered in what Harry guessed to be his normal tone. xX **Ares did his best to appease you whilst not disturbing the trails that were and are going to happen.** Xx Harry was suddenly breathless.

His magic took over the job of packing as Harry himself could barely stand at the moment. He felt as if an anxiety attack was coming. His head was spinning; his stomach was uneasy, and his heart was pounding painfully. After he swayed on his feet, he quickly took a seat on the bed. Breathe, _Harry, breathe... _Harry closed his eyes and rubbed them, though he was careful not to hit the sore side of his face.'_Trials that have and are going to happen'._ _I don't know how much more of this I can take_: _the pregnancy, this stuff with Bill, I have gods chatting in my head... I just can't do it!_

xX I can't deal with anymore of this! I just _can't_! I'm only one person... a _kid_ still... a _kid with a kid_ on the way. I-I-. Xx

xX You _can _do it, young godling, you _can_. Xx Athena said.

xX Listen to her, Harry, she's wiser than she acts. Xx Harry could not help but to smile a bit at Ares' joke.

xX And he's _braver _than he acts. Xx

xX _Hey_! Xx

xX **Athena, Ares...** Xx Zeus warned. xX **Don't make me put you two in timed outing**. Xx There was a brief pause before Harry started laughing mentally.

xX Um... Zeus, your, um, Superior-ness... It's called a _time out_. Xx Harry snickered.

xX **Right!** Xx Harry laughed a bit more; he was beginning to feel a bit better. Harry was sure that that had been their objective.

xX Okay, I'll try to do what I can. But you have to tell me the _whole_ plan. Xx He knew the plan was about stopping Voldemort before he reached immortality and endangered the ancient system of gaining immortality. That was their destinies: Voldemort to cause disorder and Harry to stop him. Harry knew _he_ would have to sacrifice some things dear to him; Aries had told him all of this before, along with some other main details. He just wanted to know the minuscule details, the 'in-between's of the main details.

xX That is acceptable, young godling, but first we have to get you to the first step of the plan. Xx Harry hesitantly agreed. He willed for his trunk to follow him as he got off of it, he had finished packing before he sat down on the trunk, and he walked out the room.

xX Where am I going? Xx Harry asked.

xX **To the Flew**. Xx Zeus thundered. Harry was beginning to expect lightening to come striking the room.

xX No, I mean ultimately. What is this 'first step of the plan' that Athena is talking about? Oh, and it's Floo, not Flew. Xx

xX **First to Grimmauld Place, via **_Floo_**, where you will tell Mrs. Weasley what happened. Then to the Peterson house, via us; you will be staying for a while. After that, you will be informed of what is to come. **Xx Harry saw lightening flash outside the window in the hall. It was not raining, nor was there a cloud in sight.

xX Why not inform me now? Xx Harry asked curiously as he entered the livingroom. A small sense of dread came over him as he saw Bill's silhouette, but he shook it off. He had bigger things to do than fret over Bill and his immaturity.

xX **Because there are things you are going to have to do in the between, things where you must make your own, uninfluenced and unmanipulated, decision, since that uninfluenced and unmanipulated decision is what the Fates had planned for.** Xx Harry lit the fireplace with a finger. It turned the same purple color as when Bill did it. He stepped in and said his destination.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." He and his trunks disappeared.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Order's Headquarters. His trunks landed before he did, he pushed it forward a bit to give him some room. He took a deep breath and looked around. _It's quiet_.

"Hello." He called out seeing the idleness around him. _Where is everyone_?

He looked to the clock on the wall, his eyes bulged slightly. _It's two in the morning, no wonder it's so quiet_. He suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Who's ther-, oh Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley looked to the clock just as he did. "What _are_ you doing here at this time of night... or is it morning? Did you come for your presents?" She continued on without waiting for a response. "I was going to call you back, but I assumed you and Bill would be up talking about the baby and other stuff..." She trailed off with a happy look on her face. She shook her head. "They're still in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to the kitchen and heading that way. Harry did not follow her.

_Damn, I forgot to tell Bill about the baby. What good would it have done! It would have probably made him even more furious._

"No," Harry said, and she turned around, confused, "I didn't come for the presents, though I should go get them..." Harry said trying hard to force himself to sound as natural as possible. The soft voice came out a bit, but not enough to be too noticeable. He tried to make sure he was acting as he usually did. He kept his head up, as the lights were off and he was sure that she could not see his face, and tried hard to not fidget or touch his stinging face.

She looked at him oddly. Her eyes narrowed. She stepped forward and began to scrutinize him in the dark. Harry hoped that she did not turn on the lights. _That would really make my day_. Her eyes fell upon the trunks at his feet.

"What is that for?" She asked. Harry did not respond. He was stuck. _Should I tell her? Zeus did say that I was supposed to tell her what happened. But how do you tell a mother that her son just slapped you!_

When he did not respond, she turned on the lights. _Damn!_ She froze in place and studied his face. "What's wrong with your face?" Her eyes narrowed even more. Harry could tell that she already knew that answer to her question. She reached out and touched his cheek. Harry flinched at the regeneration of pain that he felt. He held his face defensively; he saw her tremble in anger.

He sighed._ I guess _this_ is how I tell her_. "It's nothing. It-."

She cut him off angrily. "_Don't lie to me, Harry_! _What happened to your face_? _Did Bill_-." Harry turned his head away. He was sure she knew the answer to her question before she even finished it. _Was she in denial? What if she gets angry at me? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she does believe me..._ The latter was making him feel horrible. _Why did he have to put his problems off on her? The woman had enough on her mind._

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." He said in his soft voice. "Just... can you show me where the presents are so that I can go-."

"And your voice. It's so... dead." She stepped closer to him. Harry resisted the urge to step back. "Has he done this before, Harry?"

Harry did not answer immediately. There was the thigh thing under the table, and the face clinching thing before they even got together, a little arm bruising, but no slapping, which was what she was asked. "He's a nice guy, he just-."

"_HAS HE_?" She yelled. Harry jumped and opened his mouth but he could not answer her immediately.

"He hasn't slapped me before," He paused, "but he has done other stuff." Her eyes went wide.

Her hand flew over her mouth in disbelief. "At the table! You were twitching around, flinching, and Bill's hand was down there. I thought you two were holding hands-."

Harry tried to placate her. "Mrs. Weasl-."

"AND then you started wincing and cringing. When Hermione asked you to stand up, you could barely mo-. _I'll kill him_." She made a dash for the fireplace around the couch. Harry held her arm lightly; he did not have the strength for anymore drama at the moment.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." She was about to say something but he continued on. "I broke our relationship off. I have a baby to worry about raising alone now, I don't need anymore stress." She went somewhat lax.

She forcibly nodded. "Don't worry about raising that child all alone. I will help you _every_ step of the way, if you want." She said with warm, unadulterated truth. Harry was a bit happy for that; he was going to need help, and _lots of it_. She looked a bit choked up as she continued. "Harry, why didn't you tell me? I could have stopped him, I could have..." She trailed off as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Look at you." She took her arms and wrapped them around Harry in the strongest, but sweetest hug he had ever received.

"I'm sure you would have. But this is something I had to learn on my own." Harry said, restraining himself from crying as well.

xX And thus the reason why we couldn't tell you about it. Xx Ares interjected. Harry growled but did not respond; he knew Ares had a point.

She took him into the kitchen so she could treat his face. Harry felt as though a weight on his soul had been alleviated. They gathered up the presents and Harry shrunk them before putting them in his trunk. Mrs. Weasley went to get a potion that she said would slowly help the bruise. All the while, she mumbled under her breath about Bill.

"-I knew I should have had that talk with him. He had a temper on him; I knew it was going to get out of hand." She went upstairs mumbling, and was still mumbling when she came down minutes later. "-_and then he goes and slaps his boyfriend around. It's unheard of!_ Yes, he and I are going to have a 'talk' in the near future." Harry sighed; he knew nothing would deter her from what she was going to do._ I hope she gets him good_, he thought with a mental smirk.

"Mom, is everything all right?" Harry's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Charlie had entered the room.

* * *

_** Bill's POV **_

Bill stood for a while in the same position he had when Harry left the room. It took a while for an actual thought to enter his mind. All he could do was look at his hand. The hand that he...

_I didn't... I didn't... I couldn't have... Damn it, I did. B-but he made me... Didn't he? It was his fault, he shouldn't have... **But what did he do**? He cheated on me, that's what the bastard did! **What concrete proof do you have?** The letter! **Merlin, I'm the conscience of an idiot! How did he look when you confronted him with the letter? Wasn't he surprised? **He was surprised that I had caught him! **Oh mercy! I give up!**_

He heard Harry walking in the living room. The floo erupted in his signature purple flames. He heard a 'whoosh' and knew then that Harry was gone. _But where? If he went back to that _Kevin_ then I will know that he was lying._

He made his way into the living room. The flames were just dissipating; he pulled out his wand and began a location spell on the last destination used by his fireplace. It took a while as the deviant Floo that he and some others had made for the Order, was made to be untraceable and unidentifiable. The spell, his identifying spell, finally made it through. _He went to Grimmauld Place, why? There's no one- Charlie! That bastard!_

Bill restored the Floo, and calmed himself. He wanted to catch them in the act, and _then _make a scene. He did not want to make a scene and then have to explain what he was doing there and how he knew they were together. He wanted them to think he just walked in on them coincidentally.

He smiled maliciously; he was going to get them good.

* * *

_** Harry's POV **_

_That bastard! That incorrigible bastard!_

xX Ooh, you just added another word to your dismal vocabulary list! Yea! Xx

xX Shut up, Ares! Xx Harry and Athena said at the same time.

"You!" Harry yelled getting up. Charlie's eyes narrowed considerably so when he saw Harry.

"So you decided to come back and ask for forgiveness, did you? Well, I don't forgive y-."

"_I ought to kick your ass for what you did out there_." Harry felt his temper rising and his magic stirring, and he did nothing to stop it. "You made so many problems for me and Bill. And for what, because you were jealous of Bill! _You make me sick, I can't stand the sight of_-."

Charlie stepped forward with a horrible grin and very offensive posture. "_Let's_ get something straight; you couldn't 'kick my ass' if you tried to and wanted to. The only reason why you got that one punch in is because your magic lashed at me. If your magic hadn't lashed at me, I would have beat you black and blue!"

"Abusive, just like your brother." Harry snarled at him without realizing it. He froze once he did.

Charlie's attention went to Harry's slowly healing face. He laughed. "It's about time someone put you in your place." Harry opened his mouth to say something harsh but Charlie continued. "And do you want to know the real reason why I stood up for you? _Huh!? No, well I'll tell you_. I stood up for you because I knew that you were just another number to Bill. And once he told me all about your experiences, I guessed I might get _something_ out of it as well..." He laughed raucously at Harry.

Harry made a charge at him, Mrs. Weasley held him back tightly.

Harry turned to her angrily. Her face was twisted slightly, as if pondering hard on something that could not be true. Suddenly, a light sparked in her lights causing Harry to jump.

"Harry," She said slowly and sounding a bit frightened, "Go fire-call Dumbledore." Harry stood still but jumped and pulled away as she suddenly lashed out with a Stunning Spell at Charlie. Charlie dodged it, surprised. "Go!" She yelled at him. "He's under a spell, I'm sure of it."

_That's why I remembered that dazed look, but from where?_

"Go, Harry!" She said giving him a strong but harmless push in the direction of the door. Charlie pulled out his wand and began throwing spell after spell at them. Harry conjured up the strongest shield he could without the help of the gods, which was pretty strong.

"Mrs. Weasley, _you go_,_ I'll_ hold him off." Harry said sending some restraining spells through the shield at Charlie.

"But, your condition-." She said hastily.

"Go, I'm fine, you go get som-." Harry grabbed Mrs. Weasley and dove out of the way as a Killing Curse hit the table and disintegrated it.

"CHARLIE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled in outrage. She was soon hit with a Leg-Breaking Curse, Harry attempted to help her. He saw tears of betrayal roll down her cheeks.

"You said it yourself; he's under some sort of enchantment." Harry attempted to pacify her before he began putting up another strong shield; the other had been taken down by the Killing Curse.

"The Order should be here quickly, the house has alarms to tell the members not in it that they are needed. The Killing Curse sets off one of the alarm, I think." The lights began to flicker on an off randomly from the spell usage.

"I'm sure Bill would have been pleased if the spell had hit target." Charlie yelled. "You know, Potter, you are quite stupid for someone so _highly praised_. You want to know why?" Harry didn't respond, but he felt his stomach tighten. "All the time you were trying to convince him that you weren't cheating on him, you should have been considering whether guilt was the reason he was over-reacting."

Harry froze. He stopped firing spells at Charlie. "Guilt? Guilt of what?"

Charlie gave a dangerous smile. "When he showed himself publicly to be your boyfriend, I'm sure the infidel requests from men and women from everywhere started pouring in. Let me ask you a question, who received the post at his house?" Harry's stomach constricted. Harry never received the post. Bill always did, he had said something about the wards sending the post directly to him. Harry never questioned him; he did not want to receive any of the post. He could just imagine what some of it said, _or can I_. "Ah, it's starting to set in. 'Guilt of what', guilt of him cheating on _you_."

"He didn't." He jumped slightly as he heard a noise in the hallway. "He didn't, I know he didn't cheat on me. I-."

"Not everyone is as faithful as you think, Harry." Charlie said in a patronizing tone.

"That's right Harry, keep him occupied until help comes." Mrs. Weasley whispered, the agony in her voice was evident. Harry nodded. He did not respond verbally, as he did not know what he would say. He had not been intentionally distracting Charlie, this conversation was distracting _Harry_...

"Bill wouldn't cheat on me. I happen to believe that he was faithful, even if he didn't believe the same of-."

"Speaking of that." Charlie said tapping his wand against his chin thoughtfully. "I don't understand _how_ someone could live with an obviously abusive guy when the guy thinks that you are cheating on him-."

"Bill wasn't abusive at th-."

"What about the face thing on Privet Drive?" Harry swayed slightly on his feet. _How could he..._ "Yes, I was there too. I was on guard with him and Tonks. I saw him bruise your face just for looking at another guy, he was always the jealous type." He sighed dramatically here. "_You_ should have gone out with that _Pete_, he would have been a lot better of a man than my sorry-excuse-of-a-brother."

"I think _you are _the sorry-excuse-of-a-brother." Harry snarled. Charlie only smiled.

"Then why aren't you dating me instead of Bill?"

"Because I loved him. And I detest you." Charlie's face fell immediately. He suddenly leveled his wand at Harry. Harry froze.

"**_Avada Kedavra_**." Harry could not move. His whole body wasn't responding to him. _Ares still has control! Why won't he move me!_

xX Ares, what are-. Xx The spell hit him square in the chest.

It was like breathing and there being a final release of breath with there suddenly not being air inside or outside the body. They lied when they said that death was instantaneous with the curse. It was quick, not instantaneous. Harry felt free for a moment. Free of his body, his mental bounds, the weights on his shoulder and soul. His body swayed as he heard yells from around him. Then he could hear no more, and he could not see anymore. But he suddenly realized, he was not dead! _How is this so_!

His vision came back. Mrs. Weasley was still crying, as was Charlie, though for a different reason. He stood, surveying the scene with incredulity. _This can't be._

xX And that, young godling, is an advantage of being a godling. Xx

Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. _This is too much, it's too much, it's too-_.

He heard Mrs. Weasley scream and jump away from him. He felt the sensation of the gods' transportation method come upon him. It felt somewhat different than it usually did but he still disappeared from where he had been.

The heavenly sensation decreased somewhat but lingered, he was still in the kitchen in a corner. He had a full view the kitchen. He jumped slightly when he saw Bill. Bill was standing in the doorway. He had his wand in his hand and it was pointed at Charlie. Charlie was writhing and screaming on the ground in agony. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing but staring wildly at the spot Harry was just in.

xX Let's watch. Xx

xX Watch what? Xx Harry asked Ares.

xX Must you ask questions! Xx

xX Curiosity is the wick in the candle of learning! Xx Harry replied smartly.

xX That's the smartest thing you said today. Anyhow, curiosity killed the chimera. Xx

xX The _what_? Xx Harry asked, uneager for an answer.

xX _Watch the damn kitchen_! Xx Harry smiled inwardly and watched the scene taking place. He felt a bit better. He was out of his wits completely, and was doing mostly everything automatically, but he still felt better.

Harry turned to the scene in the kitchen and blinked. It was suddenly full of people with their wands out and their mouths open. Everyone was there, the Order and the Weasleys. And everyone was shouting, it was complete and utter chaos. Charlie and Bill were surrounded, but no one knew what to do with either of them. Mrs. Weasley was immediately helped but the shock of it all must have hit her as she could barely string together half of a sentence. Harry felt the disgusting need to smile. However he soon spotted Mad-Eye Moody and was getting nervous.

xX Don't worry, the only person that can see you is that Ginny. Xx Ares told him with comfort.

Moments after that was said, Ginny discerned Harry in the corner and for a moment they held eye-contact. She and the rest of the Weasleys were crowded around Mrs. Weasley as she began to yell at them to restrain Charlie, that he threw the Killing Curse. But she was in hysterics and no one was immediately following her instructions. And they were all in complete and total confusion.

Dumbledore entered the room swiftly with his wand in hand like a bobby ready to settle a fight. He took one look at the scene and frowned. There was a bang like a firecracker and the room went silent. He walked into the middle of the room. "What has happened?" Harry turned to Ginny and pointed repeatedly to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny understood his meaning after a while and asked the same question out loud though it was directed at her mother. That brought everyone's attention to Mrs. Weasley's state.

"He- he's under some spell. Harry tried to stop him, he shot a killing curse at us and then- he got away-." Dumbledore quickly conjured some chains out of air and enchained Charlie. Fawks suddenly appeared in a explosion of fire, he carried with him Dumbledore's pensieve. Dumbledore prompted Mrs. Weasley to use it.

Harry watched the reactions of everyone in the room as the scene from earlier in the kitchen played. He heard Charlie and Bill yelling in the background of the memory. It was indistinct, but it was easy to recognize the voices.

He saw Mrs. Weasley in the memory begin to shoo everyone out of the room. Then Harry, in the memory, came in. The discussion that followed had even Bill looking a bit pale. Harry wanted to turn his eyes away when he found out that he was pregnant in the memory. There was a collective gasp. Bill's grabbed the wall behind him for support. Bill went red as Harry confessed that the baby might not be his. Bill cursed under his breath, "damn right, it might not", but it was still heard in the quiet room. He nearly choked on his own words when Mrs. Weasley revealed him as the father and gave her reasoning behind it.

The scene ended as Harry left the first time. There was complete silence for a while before another memory started playing. It was darker than the first and started with Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs. She met Harry in the living room. Harry heard his own voice and it was horribly eerie. His voice was soulless and toneless; it was just dead like Mrs. Weasley had said. And him trying to fix it did not help it at all. Him trying to make his voice sound natural only made it worse, _no wonder she realized something was wrong with me_.

When the light cut on in the memory, Harry saw heads turn to Bill in slow motion. His hand went to his face at the slightly swollen and red cheek.

**"He hasn't slapped me before," He paused, "but he has done other stuff." Her eyes went wide.**

**Her hand flew over her mouth in disbelief. "At the table! You were twitching around, flinching, and Bill's hand was down there. I thought you two were holding hands-."**

There was a chilling silence. _He looks horrible_. Harry saw some of the people in the room aim their wands at Bill. For some reason, that made Harry teary-eyed. He did not want Bill to be hurt but... _He is getting what he deserved._

Just as the scene began to progress, he felt the god's transportation began again. Within seconds, he was in front of an unrecognizable door. The word '**Peterson**' was printed on it in dull gold letters._ I must be in front of Kevin's house_.

xX _Why_ would you guys do this? _I know_ you already told me that I would go to his house, _but why_? Why this house? Why Kevin? Xx Harry knocked softly on the door.

xX You'll see. Xx

Harry sighed.

The door creaked open. Kevin opened the door in only boxers, looking completely shocked at Harry's presence. "Harry, what are you here? I was just heading back to your ho- what happened to your fa-." Harry threw himself at the boy. He heard a loud thump behind him. He saw that it was his trunks and continued to hug Kevin.

He felt all the emotions he had felt over the course of the past week rush over him suddenly. He latched onto Kevin tighter and began to cry. Slowly, Kevin's arms began to wrap around him and while speaking soft words of comfort, he pulled Harry into the house.

xX That's why. Xx

* * *


	11. Taken Away Part 1A

_**In The Midst Of It All 11**_

_**Taken Away (Part 1)**_

Bill had tossed and turned continually through the night. Images of Harry during his stay infiltrated his mind with a force of a hundred anvils. They bypassed all forms of barriers: his Occulmency, his spells, and his potions, not one of them worked. Images of Harry laughing, cooking, and cleaning flooded through his mind. But worst of all was Harry's smile. It was everywhere, even when he was sad, he smiled.

Bill groaned and rolled over. It literally felt as though he was in the presence of Dementors. Images of Harry and him during their most intimate moments brought a knife to his heart and sucked every good emotion out of his mind like mental leeches.

Images of Harry's scared face before he locked himself in the bathroom the first day here; images of Harry's face as he said his final words to Bill. Bill groaned as he became entangled in his sheets. He jumped out of his bed and went to the kitchen to make himself a drink of whatever alcoholic beverage he could find. This was wearing down on him, and he did not want to believe the reason behind it.

His job owled after three days of absences from work. Well, not so much as owled, but yelled at him and _for_ him to come back to the job. Bill nearly cursed the owl as it was told to peck him until he replied. He scribbled a small note and sent it on its way. His job knew he was not dead. Goblins had their ways of knowing when someone died, they had to be able to know when to inform people of inherited money and Will readings.

He growled. There was a loud rumbling noise within the livingroom; someone was trying to come through the Floo. He had blocked it after some of the Order members had began sending him very _intense_ messages through the Floo. Some of those messages could even be taken as threats.

They all had taken Harry's side. No one believed of Bill's innocence. They came close to cursing him in the very kitchen, he had to make a quick getaway through the front door. _Everyone had turned on him. _

_Of course they would. Why wouldn't they with the way mom's memory portrayed me!_

She had blown a top and the Order had soon followed. But Bill managed to make it out unscratched, Dumbledore told him to go

Bill shook his head slowly as he stepped into the bathroom. Dumbledore's face at that moment, Bill shuddered as he remembered the anger being restrained. It was then that he _truly_ realized why it was proclaimed that Dumbledore was one of the greatest men, and one of the most powerful men, to walk the earth since the time of Merlin.

Dumbledore still had not called him back. _They're all looking for Harry, and they have got not one lead-._

"Dammit!" He yelled as he suddenly stumbled on a fallen figurine in the darkness.

The tiny man waved his wand at Bill angrily. "I don't like _you_, I like the other one." He said in a squeaky and small but still angry voice. "He at least talked to us with the respect we deserve. But of course, _someone_ to had to ruin it." Several other figurines from within his room shouted in agreement.

Bill's face went red. He delivered a swift kick to the tiny man and watched him sail into the bedroom. His kick caused the drink in his hand to slip somewhat, spilling a bit on the floor.

"Damn," He said bending down to see the spill properly, "Harry is going to flip when he sees..." He trailed off as reality and time hit him. He sighed and cut on the hallway light.

_I just can't get him out of my mind! _He bent down to inspect the spill. _**Maybe there is a reason for it.**_That nagging voice in the back of his head was back._ Oh, not this again... My mind is never this... conflicting. **That's because you've never had a situation like Harry.**_

_Do I have to hear this!_ Bill was sure it was odd to have such different personalities in his mind, but it was not unheard of.

_**You love him**_, Bill dropped the whole glass in his hand. His heart-rate increased. He did not here it break on the floor. _I do not-. _**_You loved him and you love him. You don't know how to express it since you've never felt it before. _**_I-. __**And you want him ba-.** I DO NOT!_

Bill turned to go back into the kitchen with several sharp pains pierced through his feet. He yelped and quickly rushed into the bathroom as he felt tiny pieces of glass enter his feet. He looked in the mirror as the light from the bedroom beamed crookedly on him. He looked a mess, and he knew it, but he was not willing to do anything about it._ What was the point in that? I can't go anywhere_!

Somehow, the story of their breakup had managed to reach the press. Bill was certain Harry had something to do with it. _There is no way such details of the fight could have come from one of the people who saw the memory. The only thing that didn't come out was the pregnancy..._

_I'm a father._ The very words were strange in his mind, but the thought was unbelievable. If he had not seen the test with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. _But the proof is there... I am a da_-.

His attention was brought back to his pricked feet. He noticed the same puddle of murky liquid. He flipped on the light, and after finding his wand in the tub, he sat down on it, he healed his bleeding feet.

He looked at himself again in the mirror.

_**You want him back and you love him. **No! **You didn't want anyone else to have him. **He still managed to fin-. **Has his magical signature ever disappeared from the house? **No, but he could have found other ways to leave witho-. **The warding of your house was constructed in part by goblins, that is their strong suit.**_ Bill could not respond to that. There was not a rebuttal available.

He stared in the mirror at his pale reflection with light from the moon through the window and bathrooms lights mixing together. Harry's face suddenly loomed into view. He was enjoying himself; smiling and laughing at something in the distance. Harry had a full smile, not one of those polite smiles he carried around. **_You memorized the ways in which he smiles, and what they mean..._** Bill groaned deeply, _this is never going to end_.

Suddenly, his body seized up. He tried to move but he could not budge. His heart was pounding and it sounded awfully loud in his own ears; even his breath was labored. He tried to move his mouth to say a incantation, but it would not move no matter how hard he tried.

He continued to fight whatever it was that had seized him. His eyes, even though glued in one direction, were still watching the mirror.

Its edges were smoked over. He could only see Harry. But as the seconds wore on, and his heart pounded, he was able to discern beyond the smoke.

He saw what was obviously a livingroom. There were but a few people in it; only Harry and another boy. Bill remembered him as the boy Harry let out of his relatives' house. _That Kevin boy._ Harry was wearing the same thing that he was wearing the night he left. The clothes were just a tad bit ruffled up; they were rid of the tears that had come from the fighting with Charlie.

Bill's lip almost broke through the hold and curled up. Charlie had been freed of the Impervious, but not before they had questioned him. Billl growled, _the bastard had only been under a slight charm_. He was given free thought, but he was still controllable by Voldemort. _But he had still gone in with free-will_.

A chill suddenly went up his spine. Individuals in black robes and with white masks suddenly entered the scene through a doorway. Harry was immediately accousted and assaulted. Bill watched as the Kevin boy was taken down with a few stunners. He could not help but feel a bit of pity for the boy as the Death Eaters began torturing him, after releasing him from the stunners. Harry went ballistic as he saw the Kevin boy fall to the ground. He began firing spells with and without a wand. But his efforts were futile as the Death Eaters were prepared for him and protected themselves from him.

Bill tensed up as he saw a spell approach Harry's unprotected back. He was hit full in the back with a powerful spell that Bill could not identify. Bill forced his mouth open and yelled out.

The enchantment on him was broken. And just before he was fully released, he saw the Death Eaters stop and look around, quickly surround Harry, and then disappear with Harry in their midst.

"MR. WEASLEY!" There was a shriek from the door of his bathroom. He turned slowly, suddenly feeling drained and tired. Professor McGonagall was in the doorway and held her wand in her hand before her unsteadily.

Bill could not manage to string together a complete sentence, but he managed to get something out.

"Harry...trouble... Death Eaters... captur-." He was meet with darkness and another shriek.

* * *

_Why me, I don't even care for the brat! Why should I be burdened with his cr-._

"BILL!" Several people yelled, starting him out of his reverie.

They were seated at the table in the kitchen of the Order of Phoenix Headquarters. Bill was seated in a seat, slightly isolated from the others. Everyone near him, when he was brought in by Madam Pomfrey, scooted away.

Unlike her usual self, Madam Pomfrey had been especially rough with his healing, even when she brought him into the room. The fact that she had not commanded him to bed rest was also odd of her...

"Wha?" He said quickly. Several people at the table gave him a dirty look. _Well, if I didn't respond, they would be mad at me..._

"Where was he taken to?" Bill mother bawled. Bill had just gone over the story and he told them that he did not know where they had taken Harry.

Bill's frustration leaked into his voice. "I've already said _mother_, I blacked out before I-."

"Don't talk to you're mother that way!" Bill's father snapped. Bill jumped slightly. His father was only snappy at his children when he was beyond furious with them.

"Now is not the time." Dumbledore said with his face in his hands. His beard was twitching oddly. "Bill, I need you to think _hard_," He said in a impatient voice, "do you remember any words, phrases..." Bill had shook his head from the beginning of the question.

"It was all muted." _Except for the part when the Death Eaters heard me..._

Bill knew that that little piece of information held a great deal of prominence. The fact that the Death Eaters heard him and then stopped what they were doing, showed that Bill was by some means at that place. That information could be taken to mean that Bill was an Omniscientor, which was definitely not true. It could also just be a coincidence. Someone in the room or someone entering the room could have drawn the attention of the Death Eaters. But the Death Eaters would not have fled as they did.

There was one more theory that Bill had thought up during Madam Pomfrey's rapid healing session; he and Harry could be mentally connected. That was certainly not odd in the wizarding world. Twins usually bonded to the point of telepathy. Families could feel when someone else they care about in the family is in danger.

But he and Harry... They had... _**Love**. No! It could be the effect of such a magical baby being made and... yeah, the pregnancy_.

"He's pregnant!" Bill said suddenly, breaking the silence that had befell the table.

Everyone looked at him as though he had sprouted another head.

"Maybe we should call Poppy back..."Dumbledore said slowly.

Bill rolled his eyes. "No I mean, if they torture him..." There was horrified silence.

"Severus will report to us as he can with the information." Dumbledore said.

"It would not hurt the baby." Bill's mother said with conviction. Everyone looked to her for a explanation. They all wanted and needed to be convinced of such. "Especially in this situation where the baby is made and sustained on magic. Harry's body and magic is the vessel for the baby, and anything that would be a danger must first destroy the vessel before..."

"He would have to be killed..._twice_?" Bill asked bluntly. He breathed a sigh of relief, _there's still a chance for the baby._

Before anyone could react to his statement the door was blown open and nearly off its hinges.

Ginny rushed into the room, unaware of all of the wands directed at her as well as spells. She was in only her nightgown and a pair of bunny slippers with the long bunny ears wrapped around her legs.

She stood before the table panting and wheezing. She held a small booket in one hand and her wand in the other.

"He's... been... captured!"

The effect of her entrance had barely worn off when her words hit them all with force.

Dumbledore stood and peered at her closely.

"Harry." She said simply. "Taken to... Voldem-."

"Enough!" Bill yelled in anger. "It's obvious that she has been at the door listening."

Ginny advanced on him, her wand pointed at his head. "He and the baby would be safe if it wasn't for you!"

Dumbledore quickly righted the door with a flick of his wand and stared at everyone in the room, including Ginny.

"Sit!" He commanded them all coolly. There was an explosion of noise when Ginny sat down at the table as well.

"You can't be serious!" Bill was outraged. "She's too young to-."

"She has not lied; she witnessed what you witnessed, and might posses more details and information than you were _willing_ to give."

Dumbledore's words hit him like a smack in the face. _He knows..._

The other Order members looked at him with distrust. "What has he been hiding?" McGonagall asked shocked.

Dumbledore stayed silent and looked to him. Bill kept his mouth closed and began to feel the room heating up around him.

"Ms. Weasley..." Dumbledore said giving Bill a sharp look.

"I put the memory in my diary after I woke up." Ginny said shaking slightly. She was a lot paler than usual. "They're torturing him." She said tearfully throwing her diary on the table.

Everything was still, Bill barely breathed as the diary suddenly glowed.

Suddenly, everything went dark, Bill felt something surround him. He was suddenly yanked out of his seat at the table and casted into the memory of the vision he had just witnessed. He observed that the same thing happened with the others.

The memory did not start out the way Bill's vision did, even though he did not disclose how his vision started off. There was no close up of Harry's smile, just the room. And the room was empty.

"Oh come on, one more game Harry!" The Kevin boy and Harry entered the room.

This version had sound, Bill gulped. The Order members including Dumbledore glared at him. Before he could explain or even defend himself, Harry spoke.

Bill's stomach dropped at the sound of Harry's voice. It and the smile that accompanied it had haunted him for days.

"Just no more of those American games." Harry laughed. He tried to fix his ruffled clothes. "No more of that Twister game, or that Monopoly game.

"They are favorites everywhere." The Kevin boy said plopping down on the couch; Harry followed suit. "How about we rest for the night?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I can rest at anytime that your little brother is a sleep." He gave a small yawn. The Kevin boy smirked. He gave an exaggerated yawn and slipped one arm behind Harry's neck.

Harry seemed not to notice for a moment; suddenly, he grabbed a pillow from beside him and lounged at the Kevin boy. Harry battered him with the pillow before quickly taking cover behind the couch.

The Kevin boy growled, "If only you weren't pregnant." He folded his arms.

"About that." Harry said, suddenly in a tense voice. "Who blabbed to the tabloids?"

Kevin raised his arm in the air energetically. "Correction, I blabbed about the relationship, not the pregnancy."

Harry retook his seat. He was very solemn. "You shouldn't. It's going to cause a lot trouble for him and-." Bill's heart wrenched within him, _he's still sticking up for me._

"So! He was a complete ass, anything they do to him is needed."

"But, Kevin-." Harry stopped suddenly. Bill felt the chill again. The Kevin boy quickly had his wand trained in the direction of the door and was sending spells before the Death Eaters had even entered.

Harry dodged a spell and approached the Death Eaters from the right as Kevin continued to hold them at bay.

As Bill watched, he could not help but be amazed at the sheer power and courage the Kevin boy was showing. But as the seven, and Bill counted them this time, Death Eaters grew irritated with him; they threw some nasty spells at him. Harry was left alone for the time being.

Finally, the boy was hit with five dark equivalents to the Stunning Spell. He was immediately surrounded by three of the Death Eaters; the others turned their attention to the furious Harry.

Harry was, Bill had no other phrase to fit, pissed to the extreme. His very hair seemed to inflame with his rage. He tossed some spells and things at the Death Eaters that Bill was sure he should not have been able to preform.

While the three Death Eaters tortured the Kevin boy, the other four were fairing unimaginably easy with Harry's power. _They had to have done something to themselves to limit Harry's power effectiveness on them._

One of the three Death Eaters that were torturing the Kevin boy, turned to the other battle. He waved his wand in a complex motion and said something calmly. Dumbledore gasped at the spell. Bill was not paying that much attention to it though. He remembered that it was about this time that there was a disturbance.

"HARRY!" Bill was shocked that it was his own voice that resonated through the room. Dumbledore looked quickly to him. He did not see Harry fall from the curse. He looked around the room just as the Death Eaters and some of the Order members were doing.

Bill's heart dropped as the Death Eaters pulled the limp Harry up, and disappeared.

_That was the en_-. The scene changed, Harry was in stone dungeon and was being brutally spelled by the Death Eaters who captured him. Pools of blood surrounded him. The Death Eaters laughed and joked. Their masks were down and they were identifiable. Several of the Order members were writing down things on conjured paper.

Suddenly there was the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

Lucius Malfoy appeared around the bend as a high speed. "You _IMBECILES_!" The Death Eaters jumped. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

"Why should we?" One Death Eater said sending a swift kick to Harry's stomach.

Everyone gasped, Bill went cold as Harry coughed up blood.

"Master wanted him here and unscratched." Malfoy said simply. "His blood is traceable, now we will have to move him." The Death Eater paled and trembled realizing their impending doom. He turned to one of the other Death Eaters, rapping them all with his cane, "Go get a med-."

"Luccciussss." A impatient hissing came from the direction Malfoy had come from.

"Down here my lord, in the family dungeons." His eyes twitched nervously.

"Why isss the boy down here, I asssked for him to be taken to your roomssss." There was immediate panic in the eyes of the Death Eaters. The began trying to clean up the mess that had been mad but it was too late.

Voldemort himself appeared around the corner. The Order members, were in shock, this was the first time many had seen the Dark Lord in person, or at least at all. Moody's eye spun in all directions most likely sizing the new Voldemort up. His serpentine features sent a chill down Bill's back.

Voldemort took one look at the scene and hissed, "Punissshment isss in order."

Bill felt the yank of the end of the memory, soon he was back in his chair. Ginny stood at the door clutching a pendant she was wearing around her neck. She turned it continuously as everyone digested the last amount of news. Ginny cleared her throat solemnly.

"I know where he is."


	12. Taken Away Part 1B

_**In The Midst Of It All 12**_

_**Taken Away (Part 1b)**_

_"I know where he is."_

The room went quiet as everyone waited for Ginny to continue, but she did not. She stared straight forward, turning the pendant on her necklace in her hand. She did not seem to notice the importance of her statement.

The other Order members looked at each other. "You said you know where he is," Ginny nodded in the affirmative, "Well?" One impatient member asked sharply.

She opened her mouth and those in the room hung on to every word she said. "I know where he is... but I _don't_ know." She said with a dazed look on her face.

Everyone looked at each other slowly. Dumbledore and Moody looked thoughtful, conversing in small tones.

"WHAT the HELL is THAT SUPPOSED TO _MEAN_!" Bill yelled suddenly. He was given a stern look from both his mother and Dumbledore.

"If you can not control yourself, Mr. Weasley, I will have to ask you to step out." Dumbledore gave Ginny a once-over out of the corner of his eye. "It is obvious that she has a Rememberance Spell on her." Moody nodded.

"There, but not there." Moody growled and sat back in his chair displeased..

There were horrified gasps, even Bill let it loose.

There was a Memory Charm and then there was the Rememberance Spell. It was almost appalling, but at the same time showed that the location of the entrance of the Chamber was under the protection of a powerful wizard.

_Harry_.

The Rememberance Spell was created before the Memory Charm was, both being created by the same man if Bill remembered correctly. It was a gruesome spell in that day, where a lot of interrogation methods were being used with newly created torture methods. It kept the item that was being hidden on the tip of the person's mind but never let the person know what it was. They knew something was there, just not what the item was. It literally drove many people insane.

"Who did such a thing!" Mrs. Weasley yelled in outrage.

Ginny smiled, "I requested it." She said, everything went silent. "I wanted to know, that I knew something once. Rather than taking it all out, where I'm left with-." She stopped speaking without warning.

The door was flung open for the second time that evening. Wands were instantly trained on those coming through the doorway once more. Hermione and Ron stormed in and threw a map on the table.

They had obviously been arguing with one another. Both were red in the face and still sending biting words at each other until they had reached the table.

"It's the Chamber." They said to Ginny, all three began paling. Hermione explained to the rest. "They've moved him to the Chamber."

Dumbledore shushed all complaints by those in the Order of the fact that they had just burst into the room. He closed the door again and asked them, anxiously, "What Chamber?"

Ginny gulped. She clutched her vulture pendant harder, it seemed to nearly glow. She held up the map to her eyes with one hand and murmured, "The Chamber of Secrets."

The room was in an immediate state of confusion.

"Harry's in the Chamber of Secret!" Bill murmured. He and Harry talked a bit about Harry's past. The Chamber was one of first things discussed, since it dealt with Ginny.

"It doesn't exist!" The witch to Bill's left proclaimed with a odd conviction.

"It does indeed exist, Lurina." Dumbledore said getting up and headed around the table to examine the map in Ginny's hands.

There were whispered conversations at the table while he studied the map. No one was certain how to take the news. McGonagall and Flitwick quickly discussed their knowledge of the Chamber with the others.

"This," He said slowly and amazed, "Is a complete map of the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest."

"Harry and I created it." Ginny said proudly, clutching her pendant tightly.

Dumbledore nodded. He seemed deep in thought.

"What does that have to do with the Chamber, Albus?" McGonagall said after a period of silence. A spark of realization hit her. "Surely the school is the only way to get in-."

"It's not." Ginny said once again with her hand on her vulture pendant. "Harry and I found three, that includes the entrance in the school."

"When were they found?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Ginny blushed slightly. "They were found at night time during the school year." Dumbledore's beard twitched in a humorus way. She clutched her pendant as if her life depended on it.

"Which school year?" There was humor in his voice.

"The last one... and the one before it."

"GINNY WEASLEY, YOU HAVE BEEN SNEAKING OUT OF BED AFTER HOURS!" Her mother shrieked in outrage.

Ginny smiled. "You wouldn't have found out if this hadn't happened. Harry has ways of making sure secrets don't get out." It was easy to see that Ginny thought highly of Harry.

Bill snorted a loud 'yeah'. That sound echoed through the room from wall to wall. Bill did not hear it. The sound of his own heartbeat was present in his ears as every single person in the room turned, not to him, but to Ginny.

And Ginny turned to him, the vein on the side of her head showing slightly. Bulging, just as their mother's did when she was angry.

Bill could feel the explosion about to take place, almost like one feels the tension of a large thunderstorm right before it hits. And he was not disappointed. "_How dare you! Harry **never** cheated on you, and you know it!"_ Bill was certain that she wanted to say more, but everything she could have said had already been said before.

Bill looked very unconvinced.

"He actually loved you; it's a shame really, Charlie, when in his right mind, would have been a _much_ better boyfriend than you ever could be." There was a palpable tension in the room, even Dumbledore looked uneasy.

Bill saw red. _She- Charlie_. He growled, "So that would be the reason why he tried to kill Harry, because he a _suitable_ boyfriend." He was nearly out of his seat.

Ginny matched his offense. She stalked forward a few steps. But before she could speak, Hermione spoke. "And so the reason you tortured Harry was because you were a _good _boyfriend?" Hermione asked seriously. Ron folded his arms and glared at his brother with fierce eyes.

Bill's mouth shut with a click. Those in the room eyed him once again. Noticed once more the fact that everyone in the room had wands in their hands. He accepted defeat, only for sake of Harry. _We sudden be focused on finding him, not arguing with each other._

Dumbledore spoke suddenly. "Can we access the entrances?"

Ginny blinked a few times at the quick change of topic. "Yes, but I can't open them."

Dumbledore groaned slightly under his breath. The stress was visibly baring down on him. "Why not?"

"You have to be a Parselmouth." She sighed simply.

McGonagall pulled the idle map to her. "There has to be a way around that." McGonagall said looking at the map from different angles, before passing it to the person next to her, dejected.

Dumbledore appeared grateful. "Everyone, that is our new mission, find a way around a language barrier, and I need not say that time is vital."


	13. Taken Away Part 2

**_In The Midst Of It All 13_**

**_Taken Away (Part 2)_ **

The week had been stressful for Bill. Harry was at the root of it all of course. Not only was Harry's capture laid deeply on Bill's mind, but Harry himself as well. Bill still couldn't go a day without thinking about Harry in some form or another, and it made him hate Harry. Well, even more than he did when he found out Harry was cheating on him. Not only was he taking the blame for Harry's departure and capture, he was forced to think about the cheater on a day-to-day basis.

He was forced to attend long, briefing meetings every day, sometimes two to three times a day. Every time they met, it seemed to him as if they were going in circles. _We are_. All of the language barrier information that they could gather was either illogical or had been found before in a different form. One book even told them to kill a virgin and mold her guts into the shape of the animal whose language they wanted to speak, while making sounds of that animal.

Bill had taken to the garden as a way to relieve stress ever since Harry had been captured. Of course no one knew of him spending time in the garden. If they had, it would be disastrous. The truth of it all was that Bill found himself drawn, almost magically, to the garden. It was a place of sheer power and beauty. Its fountains, that never seemed to run dry in the hottest of mid-August days, and its flowers, that never wilted, even at night, made the place one in which Bill could relax somehow. The fact that Harry had created the beauty would have had him destroy it on the spot had it not enticed him.

The very thought of Harry brought disgust and sadness beyond belief, but looking and being around the things he created out of his magic and love, just from the earth…

Bill breathed inwardly. The smell of the flowers were just what he needed this morning to clear his head. It was still pounding.

The night before had been the most horrible one so far. All night long everyone divided amongst whatever library they could find, whether it be their own, Hogwarts, the Blacks, or another, and put themselves in the books. Still nothing could be found to break an ancient language-fortified spell. Ginny and Hermione worked themselves relentlessly, trying to inch some kind of memory of Ginny's into coming forth. Bill looked up at the sun's high position in the sky. _They are probably still working right now!_

All of the work was futile in Bill's eyes, he knew that something was missing. One minuscule, but major detail had been skipped. They were hitting all of the bases, all except one, he was sure, and that base is the one that they needed.

He sighed, captivated by both his thoughts and the aesthetic view of the garden, his mind was in battle with itself. The garden was winning.

The garden was a perfect example of a hierarchy. Flowers, some shrubbery, and two small trees decked the garden in a explosion of colors and smells. Enjoying the seclusion of the shrubbery were several small animals. Bill, still, was not certain, of all the time he had spent in the garden, whether or not the animals were made by Harry's hands and magic.

In the center of it all stood the great pillars. Each looking like a king, the slate on top of them suiting as a crown, and decked out in vines sprouting flowers, which suited as kingly apparel. The very majestic garden was definitely centered on those five pillars. They shined and emitted importance. Magic seemed to flow from them and into the garden. The garden sparkled lively under its kings' rule.

The fountains stood like nobles, both shiny and important looking. One with snakes curled along its rods and lions prowling its basins. Another one stood at the opposite side of the garden from the first. Bill supposed Harry had made it on his own, without his copy-magic. He didn't remember seeing it before. He approached it cautiously.

It was multi-layered; _five, to be exact_. But it did _not_ go straight up and down like the other. The basins were arranged in a circular system, one next to, but slightly under, the other as to catch water, as the water flowed in a waterfall-like reaction. Beautiful pebbles and such bobbed up and down in the water of the basins. Its water was pristine just like the other fountain. Yet, these waters had something special about them, an almost magical quality.

He contemplated on the water flowing through the fountain for a moment, but then desired to walk on. There was much more garden to enjoy. Just as he was turning to go, a glimmer of sunlight struck one of the fountain's basins. A small symbol sparkled and was illuminated. Bill bent closer out of curiosity. It was an Egyptian hieroglyphic for sure. _And there are more next to it_!_ Since when did Harry learn_… Bill's breath caught his throat as he translated the inscription. "May love flow as the water in this basin between you and I."

He traced it with his finger. The hieroglyphics seemed to burn his very fingers._ Why must he torture me every minute of every hour and every hour of every day?_  
He looked at the basin above that, seeking another inscription. He found one but it was a little harder to see without much light. "May love last as the water in this forever-replenishing basin between you and I." Bill's eyes began to moisten. _Damn him! Damn him to hell and back again._

He looked at the basin beneath the first one he had read. "May these rocks remind you of the forever-surfacing love-." Bill could translate no further. He moved away from the fountain slowly, as if being in the proximity of the fountain was damaging to him health.

_Trust Harry to leave such a thing. How dare he speak of love betwixt the two of us!_ If there had ever been a time that Bill loved him, and there had, he hoped that it would be never acknowledged from the way Harry had wronged him. _Disgusting! He probably left the damned thing just to hurt me._

xX Or to show you that he sincerely loves you. Xx A voice echoed from the back of Bill's mind.

xX Loved me! Enough to cheat on me! Xx

There was no response. Bill turned away from the fountain and immediately stumbled on a pair of beautiful green-laced, gold-etched sandals. He picked them up. They were definitely Harry's, Bill couldn't wear anything that size. Inside the sandals was some writing that Bill could not decipher.

As he held the sandals in his hand, something powerful flowed through him. _These sandals just ooze Harry_. They were so earthy, so beautiful… _so precious_. Tears drizzled down his cheeks. The words 'he loves you' resonated through his mind, unrelentingly, from an unknown source.

Bill cast the sandals into the bushes._ Harry just can not stop torturing me! _He turned and made his way out of the garden that had once been a comfort.

xX Maybe _you_ are torturing yourself. Xx Bill stopped walking abruptly. That voice was almost feminine, it could not be the voice of his own conscience. xX I am _not_ a female! Xx The voice said in outrage.

xX Who are you? What are you doing in my mind? Xx Bill's eyes scanned the garden for any hidden person who could have cast a spell on him without him knowing. He listened. There wasn't a sound, strangely enough, but for the flow of the water in the fountains. Even the birds barely chirped at that moment, and he was sure they had been so lively when he had first entered.

xX I am a _messager_ of sorts; a _spiritual messager _you could say. Xx

xX A messager from whom, and for what! Xx Bill was beginning to get nervous. _This could be a trick of Voldemort_'s.

xX Why do you cry so? Xx The inquiry sounded quite patronizing.

Bill was taken completely off guard by the question. A hand unconsciously took a swipe across his face. His fingers were wet. He looked around him with his wand pointed where ever his eyes focused.

xX That is none of your business! Xx

xX You mistook the purpose of my question. The reason I am here, is the same reason as to why you were crying, and it is the same reason why you come to Harry's garden of all places, and it is reason why you feel guilt. Xx _He called Harry, **Harry**._ Bill mind wrapped around this point acutely. _Only someone being in close relations with Harry would call him, Harry. _

xX I do **not** _'feel guilt'_ over Harry's abduction! Xx The voice didn't seem to believe him.

xX While we are on the subject of the godling, why is it that you can blame him, so contemptuously might I add, without proof-. Xx _Godling_?

xX I have proof in his disappearances, the letter, and his demeanor! Xx

xX You said it yourself, his magical signature did not leave your house. How, then, could he have 'disappeared'? Xx

Bill felt suddenly trapped. xX The letter was a sure thing. And, he never said that anyone was trying to break us up or set him up! He _never _gave me any reason to doubt the letter. Xx

xX That's not completely true. His love for you should have been proof enough. Anyhow, exactly how do you know that the letter was a sure thing, when you've never examined it? You've never checked the magical signature? You've never checked to find out when the letter was written? I believe your kind has spells and such to do that. Xx _Your kind_? Bill was confused. Why would the voice say 'your kind'?

He didn't retort to the voice, not immediately. He knew that it had him trapped. If he had checked the letter like the voice said, he would have ultimate proof.

He tried to slip the voice up. xX The letter was destroyed. There is no way of proving that no-. Xx

xX It was not! Xx The voice said in outrage. Bill's head begun to pain him slightly. xX It is where you left it, on the door of your kitchen, to torture Harry! Xx

Bill gasped. His jaw twitched slightly. xX That bastard deserved it! After what he did! Xx

xX Have you no brains in that rouge head of yours? Have you not heard of such a thing as habeas corpus? Xx

Bill exploded. xX IF THERE WAS EVER A NEED FOR SUCH, THE LETTER WOULD BE EN- Xx

xX Yet, you do not _investigate_ the letter. Xx The voice said with a coldness that chilled every bone in Bill's body. xX What good is proof, when it goes only surface DEEP? Unless you are afraid of what **you _will_ find! **Xx

Bill cried out in agony as a wave of pain flowed through his entire body. The mysterious voice departed with those angry words. Bill fell to the ground when his strength left him. His mind teemed with questions and half-brained answers for them. Moments afterwards, Bill realized he was lying on the ground and righted himself. He swayed as he got to his feet. He scrambled for something to hold on to. A column held him fine. He needed to get out of here. He needed to tell Dumbledore that he was hearing voices in his head.

He clambered to hold on to the vines of a column to keep himself upright. He was in the process of stumbling towards the back door when his body suddenly seized up. His eyes focused on the column in the very center of the other's formation of a circle. His eyes watered from being held open too long. He could feel another vision, like the one in the bathroom mirror, take place. He half-fought it. He truly wanted to see what this one would show him.

He waited and he waited, and he waited, but no image appeared on the column as it had on the mirror. The seizure on his body ended suddenly. He stumbled forward and clung to another column.

He yelped. The ground beneath his feet shook slightly. The very earth seemed to shudder. He looked to his house. It stood as still as a rock in the wind, as did the fountains and everything else five meters or more away from the columns. _What the hell!_

He turned slowly to the centered column. It was vibrating fiercely. The slate on top of it jumped around precariously. Bill turned to get out of the path of the slate, but he found his feet and legs unresponsive. _Damn, what a way to die!_

_I bet Harry planned it. Somehow, some way. Way to off me, Harry, way to off me…_

Everything went still. Bill's breath caught his throat. The silence was too deafening, too weighty. _Oh, what's next!_

As if replying to his outcry, tiny fissures began expanding on the center column, facing him. They had soon weaved themselves in the outlined-shape of a square. Bill watched in awe as the lines began to glow and deepen.

_CRACK_

The square blasted away from the column and made slight impact with Bill's face. He brought his hand to his face and caught the blood that was running down his cheek.

The place where the square had ejected from the column was black in color. It was shiny and just radiated power. There was a black luster. It was odd. _Why would a stone have a shiny center? Or a black one? Well, a pillar composed of stone. But still…_

His hand reached out. The radiating magic was warming, and almost tangible.

Palm touching the shiny, black material, Bill felt a shudder run from the pillar and through him. His hand suddenly froze to the object. Bill instinctly pulled back, but his hand was stuck.

He yanked and yanked but his hand never budged from its position. He tried firing spells at the material but they all bounced back at him. As he dodged the last spell, a plan popped into his head.

"Impedimentia!" He fired the blasting curse at the material. Time seemed to slow as the pillar, not the black material absorbed the spell. He watched as the spell was hurled back at him with an extra dosage of power.

Just as he predicted, he was lifted off his feet and tossed across the garden. He shook his head to clear it. He had landed in a heap in one of the flower beds. He looked at the crushed flowers in remorse. _Harry had been obsessed with them_.

xX You still think of him. Xx That nagging, hermaphrodite voice was back. xX What a coincidence that you brought that word up! It's interesting to know how that name came around. You see, Aphrodite and I got together, briefly of course. We wouldn't want Hephaetus to find us! Our son was born with both of our qualities, when it came to sex. So we gave him both our names! I know it's so interesting how everything ties in together. Xx

Bill ignored the voice for the time being. His hand was still attached to the… _Box_. _That's what was in there. A box!_

He looked closer. A gasp slipped from his mouth as he recognized it as Harry's box from Gringotts. The one that he wouldn't tell Bill about. _Why was it hidden in the garden?_  
_Speaking of the garden_… It was still quiet. But it was dull. The garden had lost its radiance. The pillars looked old and graying. The flowers lost their vibrance. The small trees wilted. Not a animal was in sight. Bill stood and looked around himself in agony. The fountains looked worn and mossy. The hierarchy had fallen, and now all were equal. _Equally depressing._

With the box stuck to his hand, Bill scrambled over to the five-layered fountain with the inscriptions on it, ignoring the pain he got from the fast movement. They were no longer bright, but dull and covered with moss-like material.

He slowly limped his way into the house.

xX Interesting. So you're saying that you're Hermes? Xx

xX I am! Xx

_What kind of psychopath do I have in my head_?

xX I wouldn't call you psychotic, maybe a bit brazen. A tiny bit ferocious. Narrow-minded. Shall I continue? Xx Bill was fuming.

He decided to not respond to the _thing_ again. He looked at the box again and again. There was just no way to get it off of him.

xX Harry would know a way. Xx

xX But Harry's not here, is he! Xx Bill retorted, banging the box on the counter.

xX Yes, _someone_ saw to that! Xx The voice sounded angry, Bill felt his head start to ache again. xX You know, if you didn't want him to be there with you, you could have left him out on the street. At least there, he wouldn't faced all of this drama you put him through. Nor would the capture ever have taken place. Xx

Bill almost blew up at the- whatever it was. But he remembered what had happened to him the first time that thing got angry with him, he took a deep breath.

xX I couldn't leave him in the street. Xx

xX Why? Xx The voice sounded actually curious.

xX It-. Xx He paused. _Why didn't I let him leave when he told me that he could? He could defend himself. He could have taken care of himself; he seemed to be used to taking care of himself. So, why? _xX It would've made me look bad. Xx

xX What a stubborn mortal. Xx The voice said in disbelief.

xX What an irritating- what ever you are! Xx

xX Fine, you want to play it that way. Xx

Bill realized his mistake immediately. A zap, like the strike of lightening, sizzled through his body. It felt like ten powerful wizards performing the Cruciatus on him simultaneously. His breath came out raspy when he pleaded for the thing to stop whatever it was doing to him.

xX I'm still a 'thing' eh. Xx The voice said spitefully.

Bill screamed in agony as the power increased on whatever the- he was scared to describe now.

xX Wha- what do you _want_ me to ca-call you? Xx

The pain stopped suddenly as if it had an on-off switch. xX Harry's avenger. Xx The voice said simply.

Bill gulped. He was sweating and shaking. xX Harry doesn't need avenging-. Xx

xX Oh, but he does. Xx The voice said coldly.

Bill had a feeling the pain was going to start up again. He wasn't disappointed. xX Stop! Please stop! What do you want me to do? I'll do anything, just stop. Xx He was looking around himself in fear.

xX Get the letter. Xx

xX What? Xx

xX The letter that started your whole anger campaign against Harry, get it. Xx

Bill rushed to do so, only for the fact of obeying not following his own conscience. The pain had left him jittery, it took him a while to detach the letter from the kitchen door.

xX Here's the letter. Xx

xX Check the date. Xx

Bill took out his wand. _Wait…_ xX I see what you are trying to do, it's not going to work. I already know when the letter was written. It said, 'thank you for last night'! Xx

The pain raked through his body with such an intensity that Bill's knees buckled from beneath him. The box hit him on the head painfully as he tried to hold grab something to hold on to. He cried out in agony. The 'being' released him of the pain slowly. Bill tried to catch his breath, his stomach was constricted and interfered with his breathing. His head was causing him pain to say the least.

xX Just wave that stick of yours at the letter. Xx

Bill obliged to this immediately.

As a curse breaker, he was used to checking the date of items to see if they are accurately dated, or to see what kind of spell that he was up against. With a change of time, there is usually a change of magik, so to understand what they are up against, they date items.

The letter turned green at first meaning it was done within the last year. Bill waved his wand over the letter a second time, murmuring the spell under his breath. Harry had been in his house for a little less than two weeks, so it was not surprising that the letter flashed green again. He waved it one last time. If it turned green again, he knew he would have Harry's head on a plate. _And that voice out of my head._

There was a green flash.

xX HA. Xx He exclaimed triumphantly. It proved it all. It proved that Harry had indeed cheated on him. It proved that Harry had been sneaking out while he was in Egypt, putting in a face for the two of them.

He was so happy to prove it finally, but it pained him considerably that the little twerp had gotten away with it.

xX Make it a little more precise. Xx The voice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. xX You two were together for a total of twelve days. Xx _Twelve days, it felt like a year_!

Rolling his eyes, Bill thought of the number of days as he did the spell over the letter.

There was a brilliant flash. Bill's body went rigid in its position and the letter dropped before he could see the color. _Perfect time for a vision_, Bill thought with extreme sarcasm.

xX I know, I chose it! Xx

* * *

Bill's vision clouded over briefly, he no longer saw his kitchen. He was outdoors. A wooded area with larger boulders and shrubbery surrounding him on all sides. The body he was in, as it was a vision and he was seeing it through someone else's eyes, turned in all directions slowly. Bill began drinking in his surroundings.

"Harry! Over here!" A voice familiar to Bill called out from a distance. He scraped his mind clear trying to find the voice's face then her name.

Bill turned and rushed in the direction of the voice. He crashed through vegetation as though he were a knife and the shrubbery was butter.

It was a somewhat long run, but soon he arrived at a very high rising cliff, the edge being a hundred or so meters above Bill's head. He approached a person kneelled on the ground, observing a crevice.

"Have you found anything Gin?" Harry's voice boomed from Bill's mouth. He was in Harry's body! And what is Ginny doing here? Bill's surprise was short-lived as Ginny started talking and he was sure that he didn't want to miss a word.

"Come look at this marking on this rock." Bill-Harry crouched down next to her. Bill could tell this was a while back, Ginny's face had adventure and innocence etched all in it. Now she only had the adventure part…

On the wall of the large cliff were a few serpentine-like marks. Bill-Harry ran his fingers over the markings.

"These could have been made by insects, water, falling rocks, animals…"

"Only one way to tell for sure." Ginny said standing. She rubbed her hands together, and then placed them palm forward on the rock and seemed to push.

"Gin, I'm too tired for this. This is the seventh one we've located. All of them have been fake."

Ginny turned to him and glared. "We will not give up! I want to know at least one passage way into the Chamber, should something arise!"

Bill-Harry sighed, he took a similar stance to Ginny's.

In complete, but horrifying unison, they spoke. Ginny said something in Parseltongue but Harry-Bill said, seemingly in English. "Open, oh Chamber of the highest, and grant us entrance." He heard it as hisses from Ginny, but he was sure she was saying the same.

_Ginny! She knew it and knows how to say it… But she doesn't know it_. _Damn that Rememberance spell_!

A snake appeared out of nowhere and encircled an area around the two on the wall. He and Ginny backed away in awe, with something short of glee on their faces. The snake seemed to get longer and longer as it traveled in a circle. Finally, the snakes head met its tail. It rotated faster and faster until it was but a glow.

Harry-Bill and Ginny looked at each other. "We did it!" Utter shock appeared on their faces when the snake and the circle it enclosed, disappeared. Bill, too, was astounded.

"Only one way to go now," Harry-Bill said, "Inward and onward."

"That's two Harry," Ginny laughed at the angry face Harry must've made, "I'll let it slide this time."

* * *

Bill's eyes swam into focus of the kitchen of his house. He shook his head to clear it.

He had to get to Dumbledore. He knew the words to say, and Ginny knows- _knew_- how to say them! _She a Parselmouth! _Bill still could not believe it. _How the hell is she a Parselmouth? _That was just something that did _not_ run in their family.

He knew he was in no state to Apparate. His only chance of getting to Dumbledore quickly was re-opening his Floo.

He sprinted-hopped- leaped- for the fireplace. The box on his hand, hitting his side. He felt dizzy as he reached the fireplace. His head spun, and his vision blurred. His eyes swam out of focus as another vision hit.

* * *

Bill was hit by the extremely bright light that was in this vision. He closed his eyes instinctly. Wait! I shouldn't be able to close my eyes if I'm in someone else's body in a vision! He blinked willingly to test whether or not it had been he who closed his eyes.

It worked. He turned and looked around himself. There was nothing but forest again. It took him a second but he realized he was in the same forest that he had been in the first vision.

He followed a path he had plotted in his memory to the very spot Harry and Ginny had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

There was no opening, now. Using the moonlight as his only tool of light, he crouched near to the ground and squinted for the markings that Ginny had found.  
They were there. He felt them with his fingers.

_But I'm not a Parslemouth! How the hell can I open it?_ He looked around himself desperately. A shiny object in the distance caught his eye. On a stump, a little way away from the un-opened opening, laid Harry's black shiny box.

He tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. _Dammit_!

He punched it. Only pain came out of that one.

He smashed it with rocks. They barely dented it.

He groaned and sat down next to the box.

The only logical thing to do was to mimic what Harry and Ginny had done, even if it had been in a different language.

From his sitting position on the ground, Bill yelled out, "Open, oh Chamber of the highest, and grant me entrance!"

Silence met him on all sides. Nothing, stirred in the forest. Nothing stirred in the cliff. Nothing changed. No snake making a circle.

He stood up angrily. _What was the point in bringing me here if I was to find out nothing at all_!

He seized the black box, and prepared to toss it into the woods. There was a click and a whoosh as the lid to the box popped open. Bill was momentarily blinded by the figure within.

A golden figure, about the length of Bill's thumb, laid in black velvet. It was a circle with multiple , thin rings surrounding a round, spherical center.

Bill reached out and touched it hesitantly.

The object flew out of the box, with the speed of a golden Snitch its rings spun around the center with gusto. Bill held it in his hands and but it never hurt him with its spinning rings.  
It flew out of his hands and sped towards the place where Harry and Ginny opened the Chamber.

Bill clamped his hand around the sphere. With a slow, unsure voice, Bill said the phrase once more. "Open, oh Chamber of the highest, and grant me entrance."

A snake shot out of nowhere once again. It began making its circle large enough for Bill to get through.

Bill smiled triumphantly and felt the pull of the vision.

* * *

His fireplace was back in view. His body was weak beyond doubt. He crawled to the boarded-up fireplace on his stomach. Very much like a snake, he mused.

He blew up the boards, covering his face with the box, and undid his spell-work slowly and painfully.

Bleeding from various points on his body, weaker than ever before, with a letter and his wand in one hand, and with the box in the other. He crawled to the fireplace and ignited the special Floo.

xX When I say that I'm Harry's avenger, I mean it. What you are going through physically is a morsel of what Harry is going through emotionally from you. And it is a morsel of what he is going through with Voldemort, though he has not hurt him much. I may not be a Fury, but I know how to seek vengeance for those who need it. Xx

Bill entered the fireplace and sat there for a moment, eyeing the red letter in his hand and croaked, "Grimmauld Place."

The meeting was a state of utter chaos. His arrival and initial statements triggered it. He had been pumped with many potions to bring himself to strength, just enough strength to explain all he knew to them. Dumbledore had insisted that he be able to answer questions as well.

But none of that mattered to Bill. As he told his story, he eyes were firmly situated on letter in his hand. The Hermes part he left out, subconsciously. He barely heard the screams and gasps of shock from those in the Order as he told them about the box on his hand. He didn't notice Ginny's mixed reaction to the vision.

When they asked him to opened the box, he without care.

He spoke in Parseltongue, on request, as he held the golden 'sphere' in his hands.

He gave a bland response when Dumbledore ordered everyone to be at Hogwarts in thirty minutes for a rescue planning.

His eyes were firmly on the red letter as they all left. How? He did the spell again. It flashed a brilliant red.

His hands shook. He felt tears building up in his eyes. _He sincerely loves you_, echoed through his head. _I- he… _He broke down and cried. _What have I done_…


	14. Could It Be 'The End'

_**Could It Be 'The End'**_

"Come on, it's not that far!" Ginny cried with a tinge of something like impatience in her voice. "Pick up those feet and march! Come on!" Her voice echoed throughout the forest and mixed with the nearly uniform marching of the assembly.

The authority in her voice was surely natural, Bill noted. The trees themselves seemed to move out of her set path. Every person, no matter their prominence, increased their speed.

"There are lives to be saved!" Feet pounding rhythmically into the ground, increased ten-fold.

Not one person groaned, they knew not to tempt her explosive detonation. She had already blown up at one person, Dumbledore. If she was bold enough to yell at the Greatest Wizard of the Century for taking too long in assembling everyone, they dreaded to think of what she was capable of doing to the others.

They also knew the severity of the matter at hand. Harry's life and the life of his unborn child were on the line. Bill's memory had been replayed so that everyone could see it. Much to Bill's agony.

Harry and his unborn child, however, were not the only victims at the moment. There had been several reports of missing Ministry officials. With the inevitable involvement of the Ministry, Dumbledore made a quick report for the Aurors to meet them at an undisclosed place on his signal.

The battle would not be taken lightly. Many of those marching under Ginny's relentless command had gone to battle at one point or another, and knew its risks. They all had spent a moment or two talking to their families before they took hastily made portkeys or Apparated to the edge of the Dark Forest. Even now, some fingered objects that seemed rather simple and ordinary to Bill, but held some sort of sentimental value to each of them.

Bill's hand brushed the letter in his pocket at times during his march. He could not depart from the letter. It was his burden, and he was going to bear it.

They could not Apparate or portkey into the forest from the ancient, powerful wards placed upon the Dark Forest by preceding mages and magical beings. They made it a wonderful, and impenetrable, safe haven.

Ginny was pushing them farther and farther into the woods. The path into the forest was familiar to Bill. He would recognize a tree or a trodden pathway every now and then from his vision.

Bill would have been proud of his sister's determination and leadership, if it were not for the fact that she was leading many of the people in the small army inevitably to their deaths.

_Well, maybe not, considering the 'higher powers' assisting in the 'war'._

Bill was still having trouble believing that there were Greek gods in existence. It had never been a fact that he believed or he did not believe in gods. It was always that he just never had a reason to consider it. In his profession, he was used to finding out that deities held in the mythology of many cultures had really existed. They usually had not existed in the form that the legends and the myth held them. They were usually, magical beings and people calling themselves divine.

But the ones that were to be assisting Harry, they seemed to be truly legitimate.

After he overheard a conversation between Hermione and Ginny, it was brought forth in a different light for consideration.

* * *

Flashback

"Ginny! We have to hurry! Dumbledore has called for all of the Order members, and they will be there soon-." Hermione's panic-filled voice was heard by Bill from the opposite side of the bedroom door.

"Oh, get your knickers out of a twist!" Ginny said with an explosive sigh. "I haven't received a signal from Ares…" _Ares_? Bill's mind had been racing with the information.

"Great!" Hermione moaned. "We have to wait for a Greek immortal who has a lifetime and _more _to spend doing whatever he wants."

"Harry trusts him, so-."

"I know." She sighed.

Bill had pushed harder against the door as the girls' voices went lower. He pressed himself harder and flatter against the door.

" … _wait_ to actually see him." Bill had believed that it was Hermione speaking. Bill had been only able to catch a word every once in a while. "…read…on…subject…myths… _Zeus_-."

"You don't think that we might be able to meet _Zeus_?" They had sounded as though they could have been approaching the door.

"We might." Bill's mind had gone into a deep freeze.

"Oh, _there's_ the signal." He had focused on any sounds within the room. There had been none. _What had been the signal_?

"I guess we should ge-."

"_BILL_!" Bill had jumped away from the door as a voice accosted him from down the hall.

End of Flash Back

* * *

"BILL! _Pick _up_ the pace_!" Ginny demanded. Bill blinked his eyes, shook his head and focused on the task before him. He jumped slightly as he almost ran headlong into a rather still tree.

"Why didn't we just take the other path? You said yourself that it was quicker."

"The other entrance is on a cliff, ten feet above water." Ginny said without looking back. "It would take a lot of time and effort to get all of us over the cliff, down the sides, and then into the other cavern. It was easier for Harry and I, but forty people! I don't think so!" When it was put like that, Bill could understand why she would want them to go the way they headed. It would save a lot of strength.

"Also," Dumbledore added swiftly, "The last entrance, which is in the school, is too dangerous. I sealed it myself to keep Voldemort from marching into Hogwarts, but it is understandably easy for him to be planning for us to come down that entrance. It is the only entrance that he knows, we know."

Bill nodded and did his best to keep up with the rapid, relentless pace. Bill glanced at Dumbledore and did a double-take.

Of all of the individuals in the march, Bill would have expected Dumbledore to be faring the worst. He was quite mistaken. Dumbledore seemed to be matching the speed of those thrice his junior. Even, while Bill was sweating profusely, Dumbledore wasn't even breathing hard.

They arrived at the side of the cliff with the snake markings in no time under Ginny's pacing. Dumbledore was explaining the strategy of what to do if Voldemort was expecting them, while Ginny used the magical translator to open the entrance. It seemed that when Harry put the Remembrance Spell on her, it covered her Parseltongue ability as well. The magical translator took care of the problem.

That thing was a work of great accomplishment. Bill doubted that Harry could create something so powerful at his age, though he had seen the guy do grand things. One had never been created before because of the complexity of the linguistics of other languages being funneled into an object was said to be impossible. _That was why we all looked for spells and enchantments. It obviously wasn't impossible if Harry had one_.

It was said to be even more so impossible when the user had no prior knowledge or understanding of the language. _But I used it_. The power that he felt from the object was too great to be anything of Harry's. The power just did not_ feel_ like Harry.

It had to be the Greek immortals. _But how could…_

He sighed, there were some things that some people were not meant to understand.

He felt a distinct sizzle in the air. Wands were out immediately, Bill's included. This was not the magical release from the opening of the entrance, it was the magical increase that occurred when many individuals cast the same spell in one area. _Or Apparate_. No one was claimed to have ever Apparated or portkeyed into the Dark Forest.

Then there were quite a few _CRACK_s as more than two dozen individuals, obviously Aurors from their apparel, Apparated into the clearance. Dumbledore halted the Order's attack on the incomers.

"The Ministry has agreed to assist in the rescue." He did not sound too pleased with that. "I invited their help."

One of the Aurors stepped forward, "We have reasons to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has many key individuals from the Ministry held hostage. We know that this will not be a peaceful release of hostages, but we wish to get in and out with the mission complete, and as quickly as possible, with as many lives not wasted as possible." He sounded as if his words were the law, as if time and fate themselves would not dare to go against his will.

Bill almost snorted, this man was obviously unexperienced when dealing with Voldemort. He was probably used to missions with a preplanned goal and ideas of what will happen.

Voldemort will have a lot of surprises in store for him.

Hermione did not restrain her opinions to her mind as Bill was doing to his. "I believe, sir, that you may get one or the other, but not all of those." Most of us agreed with her. "This is war." She said simply.

The man's eye twitched in her direction, but he said nothing. He and Dumbledore talked for a brief moment. A tense silence hung over the group before Ginny brought all attention back to her, "It's open, let's go."

The moment that followed, would forever be forged into the minds of those entering the dark cave. With the cave being four to five people's lengths at the mouth, they rushed in with vigilant guards at ready in the front and Aurors in the back.

The was a deafening crack from above.

Bill looked up as a rock tumbled from the roof of the cave and nearly impaled Hestia Jones. She jumped out of the way at the last moment with a scream. She shook uncontrollably for the rest of the voyage.

Her mishap stirred a small round of confusion as everyone looked for any possible enemies. Above their heads hung hundreds of dripping stalactites, like sharp teeth waiting to descend to the receiving stalagmites adjourned at the ground around the army.

Bill's jaw dropped.

_We've walked into a giant mouth_!

Bill was in a state frozen shock and backed against the wall of the cave as best as he could. Others, following his eyes, noticed the impeding, dripping canines. Panic quickly gripped them. They charged towards the entrance. Bill tried to get them to stay still, but no one was paying attention to him.

The entrance appeared to be sealed. The rock of the entrance had obviously reformed, it was clearly a magical entrance as it allowed those on the inside of the cave to see out. This only agitated the group even more. They pushed, and yelled, and fought in order to protect themselves.

Bill watched in horror as hundreds of the once still stalactites began shaking. They broke off from their bases in slow motion. Those in the targeted path of the raining death stood fixated in their spots, too mortified to move, a la mort.

One had previously broken off at a odd angle, with its heavy base end tilted towards the cavern's wall. It hit the wall with a crunch and broke into two intimidating pieces, and both headed for one target, Bill.

Bill's wand was momentarily forgotten. Of the many times he had faced death, it was always in ways he had expected, in places that he had gone consciously. In a moment of pre-death recogitation, he remembered a tale someone had once told him.

It was about a monkey that had leapt through trees all of its life. It managed to leap over a crocodile pond every day. One day, after it had voyaged over the snapping crocodiles, it swung from the trees again only to get catapulted directly to the ground and to its death by a springy, pre-bent branch.

_Oh the irony! Of all the times, of all the places that I could have died…_

A boom that shook Bill to the marrow in his bones blasted through the cavern. It shook more stalactites, causing them to fall. All of the hellish arrows froze, some were merely feet away from cutting the army of near seventy in half. Bill was shaking like Hestia Jones and so was everyone and everything in the cavern. An albescent light spread over the fangs and held them in place like muggle Elmer's Glue. Then all of the fangs disappeared.

Dumbledore, who had gone off with Ginny ahead of the group for a moment to scout for the rest of the army, had returned. His wand was high over his head and his whole being just glowing with magic.

"It would be a shame," He started in a cavernous tone, "to die before the Last Battle as even taken place."

Bill, though he was trembling as the stalactite halves had been meters from his head, was in awe of the transformation Dumbledore seemed to have undergone. Never mind the amazing ability to match those thrice his junior in speed, the deep-lined wrinkles in his face had thinned out. His beard had streaks of brown and a darker gray. He seemed younger, he seemed tougher, he had morphed into a warrior.

"I guess since everyone else is gawking, I will ask the question." Ginny said. So great was the interest in Dumbledore's physical appearance that no one other than Bill and select others paid attention to her. "Why do you say, the 'Last Battle'? Surely, you don't expect to destroy all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort with only eighty people? It just isn't possible!"

"I believe," Dumbledore said while looking directly at Bill, "many things we believe to be impossible shall prove themselves to be reality."

For some reason, those words stung Bill. It was as if Dumbledore was seeing something within Bill that Bill himself did not see. There was also a sense of mystery within those words, as if Dumbledore was unsure about something and wished to figure it out.

"But nevertheless, we _must_ progress.

* * *

With our wands held out before us, we descended deeper and deeper into the cave, and lower and lower into the earth. The air grew thick, musty, and cold around us. It felt as if death itself had precipitated and filled the air with its dreary, icy likeness.

I could feel those beside me shaking. I wanted to tell them to grow a pair, but I found my mouth dry with fear.

The person in front of me stumbled on something on the ground causing a ripple effect of falling within the line.

With those in the middle holding the light, to keep anyone expecting our arrival from seeing it too early, the cave got impossibly dark.

"Tonks!" I yelled from the ground with two or three people on top of me. "Dammit!"

A voice so unlike Tonks, morose and dead, responded. "Sorry." And she moved on.

It was right then that my nose picked up a hit of a very foul odor.

"Dear Merlin, what is that smell!" One of the female Aurors exclaimed.

"Most likely a dead animal." Hermione responded indifferently. I knew that _she _knew that was not the case.

No animals could wander in through that magical entrance. And according to Ginny, that was the only gateway to this entrance of the Chamber.

"Most likely a bat." I said slowly. Hermione turned, and in the wand light around them, a look of thanks passed from her to me. I understood that she did not want to discourage and horrify the group any more than they already were. And from the looks on their faces, it _had_ pacified them.

But the smell grew more and more odoriferous in the air. I knew that many were beginning to identify the smell even if they had not observed it firsthand. It was not an animal decaying. It was blood. It was flesh. It was torture.

Burning human flesh was pungent in the air.

"Prepare yourselves." Ginny said from the beginning of the line. Her voice put something else in the air. It stirred something within me.

I clutched the letter in my hand. I took it out for one moment. I burned it suddenly, frightening those around me. I tossed the burning letter to the ground before I pushed my way to the front of the line with little resistance.

Ginny eyed me in a way that made me feel the lowest of the low. I would thank her for that look later on.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Let's get him."

I still do not know to whom I was referring to, who we were going to 'get', but Ginny gave me a small nod, and a mysterious smile.

"We must attack swiftly and precisely." Moody growled.

"No." Dumbledore said quickly. His head was tilted in the direction that they were heading.

"But, we must make the rescue as qu-."

"He's torturing Harry!" I said trying to keep my voice down, but emotion was always the great betrayer.

"Voldemort is _taunting_ him." Dumbledore said simply. He walked forward with caution and paused. He repeated the motion several times until he was nearly out of sight. We made to follow him, but his ever-visible eyes, warned us to stay where we were.

"What is he up to?" Ginny murmured to herself. Suddenly, Dumbledore motioned them forward. We moved as one. All were intrigued with his unusual behavior.

He was smiling. I could see that he wasn't _happy_, but was pleased with something. He pointed a little way off in the distance. I could see an opening and voices coming from it.

"He can't see us, nor does he know that we have come through this route." Dumbledore spoke with reassurance.

"How do you know this, sir?" Hermione asked, coming up beside Ginny.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I went to the opening. I listened to Tom taunt Harry. I even waved to him. He did not notice me." His eyes suddenly clouded over with an unknown emotion.

Ginny looked confused for a moment until her eyes went wide. "The openings are enchanted so that those in this cavern can see out, but no one can see in! A magnificent way to observe the enemy, without them knowing that we are here."

I was horribly enraged by this. "And we leave Harry in there with those bastards, while we analyze how they torture him!" I can hear my voice echoing in my ears.

Dumbledore observed me slowly. "He is not being tortured, at the moment." He paused as if he was hiding something and took a calming breath. "We need to find the weaken points within the Chamber, and go in with some tactic."

I checked my mouth and asked a question. "What do we do now?"

"We watch them." Ginny said resigned.

* * *

Luckily for them, the exit of the cavern was a rather large section of the one of the walls of the Chamber of Secrets. Sadly, the exit of the cavern was a rather large section of the one of the walls of the Chamber of Secrets, allowing them to see the mass of darkness within.

Ginny, herself, commented on the Chamber in shock and summed up whatever one else thought. "Holy shit!"

There were dark cloaks and white, gleaming masks as far as eye could see.

"There most be thousands of them…" Tonks murmured.

"There isn't," Dumbledore said, "black and white are illusion colors in the dark. What seems like thousands, could be hundreds."

"The key word there, 'could'!" Hermione had lost her sense of control. "How on earth are we supposed to face them all…"

"It's impossible…" Ginny contributed.

Dumbledore was angered suddenly, "It is no-."

He was cut off by a loud cold laugh. Bill shivered as the voice of Voldemort filled the chamber with an eerie lack of effort.

"Potter, you ssshall die. You ssshall die watching all thossse you love die." Another shiver.

Bill scanned the scene for any sign of Voldemort, more specifically Harry. After a moment of nothing but black cloaks and white masks, there was a parting in the masses and Voldemort with his captives hung by their wrists were terribly visible.

"Dear Merlin!" Someone cried from behind Bill. It was later that he realized that the voice belonged to the Auror Captain.

The captives were naked from head to foot, including the women. Some tried to cross their legs but nothing was hid. There were about twenty men and women chained across the wall. Their heads drooped and their bodies sagged against their chains. Scars and laceration, both open and some were closing, shown clearly on their bodies. Blood ran down their bodies in rivulets. If the army was closer, it was possible that they might have seen a large puddle of blood gathered around the feet of those poor souls.

"Harry!" A few people cried.

Before those victims stood Voldemort and his main victim. Harry was still in some of his clothes, he had that part of his dignity. Blood covered him, literally, from his head to his feet. There were tears and slashes in his clothes. Parts of his flesh were open and visible. He was hung, unlike the others, by magic from the ceiling, like a chunk of beef at the butchery. He swung slightly, from left to right. But all of the time, his eyes remained on Voldemort, he stayed defiant.

Bill was so disturbed by the sight of carnage that he had to turn his head as bile rose in his throat. He was not the only one.

"Dumbledore, we mu-."

"It's a shame Potter. You would have been a great… heir." Gasps sizzled through the air like lightening, both inside and outside the cave.

"I would rather die." Harry's voice was like gravel. Bill's head began to hurt.

"Oh, you ssshall." Voldemort casted a spell at Harry. When the spell hit Harry, his back arched in pain. But he wasn't the only one effected by the spell. Every other captive writhed or arched themselves in agony thrashing in their bindings, though it seemed in a lesser dosage than Harry.

Those in the cave were beyond earthly emotions. Their very hearts squeezed within their chests. They felt unearthly humbled, from whatever their hearts had deemed their hardships. No one could have suffered as much as those hanging by their wrists.

"Your father posssesssed the sssame defianccce." Voldemort laughed as he stalked around Harry like a vulture. "What an _asssissstanccce_ that wasss for him."

Harry's eyes glowed with an ethereal light. "But he was alone…" Ginny suddenly began to move. She quickly opened the entrance to the Chamber as Harry stared directly at them. "_I_ am _not_ alone."

Voldemort halted in his stalking. Seizing the moment, the army behind Ginny descended upon the dark masses with such a vengeance and with such a cry that the statue of Salazar Slytherin's face crumbled to the ground from the vibrations.

Bill had one thing on his mind: Harry. That was his goal, and each and every one of the Death Eaters before him posed as an obstacle. Spells flew at such a velocity from his wand that the wood was burning his hand. He did not pause to consider his spells, only one remained in his head. He didn't care if he was sent to Azkaban for using it. He didn't care if he was given the Dementor's Kiss for casting it. He only wanted to get to Harry, he wanted to tell Harry so much.

His heart pounded dreadfully hard. He killed a man and jumped over his body to the next. A spell hit him in the back, but it only propelled him forward. He flew with force into the approached Death Eaters. Not wasting a moment of time, Bill threw an Explosion Enchantment a few meters ahead of him.

The result was deafening. The ground shook, the very Chamber shook. There was a sound of cracking, a thunderous noise. Bill looked up briefly to see that stalactites were once again falling.

He kneelled and covered his head. When there was no impact, and he had been sure that at least three of the stalactites had been heading for him, he looked up again. The white spell that Dumbledore had cast earlier was still working for their people. The numbers of the Death Eaters had been taken down in droves. But they still outnumbered Dumbledore's army five to one.

There had been an accumulation of dust. With this cloak of luck, the army threw themselves on the Death Eaters with fierce spells and enchantments.

Voldemort was ready for them. "Ussse the clothe color detecting ssspellsss!" He hissed. It took a moment for Bill to realize what was being said.

_BOOM_

Bill was blown off his feet. The landed a few feet back in the blood of someone. He was still the closest to the captives and Voldemort. He could practically feel the dark power flowing from the Dark Lord.

A great wind passed overhead. It nearly swept Bill off of his feet. He could see some members of both armies being tossed in the vortex caused by the wind.

Voldemort had yet to enter the battle. Bill was only a few lengths away from the Dark Lord. He fought harder. His torso, his arms, and his legs hurt from the effort, from the jumping and running, from the mere exertion.

He was cutting such a path through the Dark Mass that the army could use to broaden the attack. The Death Eaters before him grew more and more ferocious. He could see the experience in their movements. They took more out of him than the others had, but they had yet to touch him.

He was able to look around him. He could see the magnitude of his fighting. It was astounding. He had forged a path like fire through ice. He turned, breathing hard. He saw Harry screaming and the captives behind Harry screaming. Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters had taken up punishing the captives.

The scream that Harry sounded tore through Bill with such an impact that his eyes filled with tears.

_And I caused it..._

"**_HARRY!_**" He yelled. Heads turned in his direction including Voldemort's.

Bill threw the Killing Curse at the Death Eaters before him. He could fell his own power extending, destroying Death Eaters near him without him having to curse them. Dumbledore's army avoided his proximity. His magic was knowing no bounds. It was washing over his surrounding enemies, killing them instantly. He was feet away from the platform that Voldemort, Harry, and the other victims were standing upon.

Suddenly, Harry turned his head and looked directly at him. Green met blue. Bill could his blood run cold at the tears in Harry's eyes. It was last of innumerable times he put tears in Harry's eyes. His strength, his power, his vigor betrayed him under Harry's gaze. He was nearing a collapse. Suddenly, Harry's mouth moved silently.

"I still love you." Bill was once again rejuvenated, though Harry's nearly whispered words hurt him emotionally as much as they helped him physically.

"I l-." A strange chanting suddenly filled the hall.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the battle that had just reached its apex, went into a ceasefire, a unearthly lull. Bill even lowered his wand at the strong emotions resonated through the death-filled chamber. His magic retreated back into him.

"Sattercifia stinatia yonkishia thantisa staitrousa ducissa kontka thaksita faksia warakia ragha querta wasissa lalaskila."

The chanting was coming from one source. A glowing figure chanted rapidly in the same space that…

_Harry_

Bill was stunned stiff. Voldemort had backed away from the figure, his wand was held high. Harry continued to chant in the language that only he seemed to understand. "_Sattercifia stinatia yonkishia thantisa staitrousa ducissa kontka thaksita faksia warakia ragha querta wasissa lalaskila_." The force behind the words were evident.

A small wind kicked up. The glowing Harry chanted once more, his voice boomed. "**_Sattercifia stinatia yonkishia thantisa staitrousa ducissa kontka thaksita faksia warakia ragha querta wasissa lalaskila!_**"

With the last of the his long chant, a great wind built up. A vortex appeared. It whipped at those in the Chamber. Bill could feel his feet and his body being lifted off of the ground. The vortex of wind and rock, and persons, gathered in the middle of the hall.

_**BOOM**_

With the force of a thousand Impedimentias, a great gaping hole was blown in the ceiling. The vortex was sucked upward along with the rocks that began to fall with the opening of the ceiling.

A brilliant red light beamed from the large opening. A voice so great, so powerful filled the hall in a chant similar to that of Harry's.

"Shononiti foilitilitia theritonia loreomia calidnam malelai."

A grand figure, decked in Greek warrior armor ascended from the ceiling with a godlike appearance. Bill knew it had to be a Greek god, but to see it in person. _And to see it up close_!

The being floated near the ceiling. Bill turned to look at Harry to see him no longer tied up to magical cords. He was no longer hanging. Bill noticed for the first time that there were no captives held behind Harry.

Harry responded to the deity in English. _"I shall use myself to destroy those in this room. Gods remember my place and my plea_."

The deity looked towards the opening in the ceiling. There was a majestic, powerful, conversation taking place between Ares, who Bill believed it to be, and some other gods.

Harry had at this moment turned to the army. His lips never moved. His eyes portrayed the significance of his words that flashed through their minds and not their ears.

"You all need to leave. There will be a great massacre. The enemy is frozen at the moment. The lake will flood this cave, as the Chamber is directly beneath it. Ares' power is the only thing keeping the water from flowing through the ceiling. You all need to go."

Ginny was the only one able to speak after the shock of Harry speaking in their minds. "What about you?"

"I," Harry paused looking towards the deity, who was still conversing with unseen hosts. "YOU are in danger, leave!" Harry suddenly commanded. His voice pounded into their heads. "And take those who have fallen, dead or wounded. Take only the wounded from the opposing army, for questioning."

Ginny looked torn for a moment. Bill turned to face Harry. He had waited so long to say what he needed to say to Harry. And now was his chance. He opened his mouth.

"Harry, I'm s-."

"COME ON EVERYONE, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ginny bellowed.

Hermione, Dumbledore, and a few Aurors began to gather the wounded or dead and make a hasty retreat out of the cave. They exited through a different exit, one in which Ginny had opened.

Bill turned to Harry to see him hovering in air with his arms extended to his sides. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. Power poured of him and covered those frozen in the Chamber.

Fawkes, making his first appearance, brought forth a heart-wrenching song. Bill noticed that the deity Ares looked at Harry with sad eyes, tears were visible.

Bill was suddenly being yanked from behind, rather forcibly. He bumped into several frozen Death Eaters, but was looking at Harry the entire time. Suddenly, the Chamber was receding from view. Bill found himself turning around and running automatically next to his sister. He looked before him and saw a wall waiting to meet them.

"Ginny, we can't run through walls!"

"Sometimes, sometimes I wonder Bill, what it is like in that mind of yours?" She tripped him and he sailed into the wall. He never collided with it.

He felt the transportation of a portkey, or the likes of which, kick in. After a moment or two of awkward spinning and twirling, he landed flat on his backside.

He immediately engaged himself with the surrounding. He recognized it instantly as the lake that ran on the Hogwarts campus. It was tossing water onto its banks with tremendous force.

Behind him, there was a bustle of movement. The Ministry had arrived and was taking the Death Eater captives and questioning them. The press was there, recording every detail of the battle from Hermione. She was the only person willing to speak. Almost everyone else looked tired, bloodied, and sick.

"It is unbelievable that we managed to get out of there with the minimum amount of lives lost as we did and as quickly as we did." Bill wouldn't have laughed at the irony of that statement to her earlier verbal altercation with the Auror Captian, if it was not for the sky above the lake.

A red beam was visible from his position on the bank. In the slight blue darkness of the evening, and the waning orange of the sun, Bill was able to see a mass of immaculate clouds. There was such power in the clouds that they churned thickly. They held a godly presence, the likes of which Bill had never seen before. They swirled above the lake and the banks.

The lake drew his attention suddenly. The vortex from earlier came to mind as a whirlpool had surrounded the red beam.

"Lord Dumbledore, what is it doing?" Someone who was assisting with the healing of the captives asked Dumbledore who was also assisting as best as he could in interrogating and healing.

Dumbledore took a while to answer, even then it was in an evasive statement. "He is making the ultimate sacrifice."

It took Ginny's straight-forward abruptness to get the truth from him. Bill had never been more grateful for his sister's 'no-messing around' attitude.

"Dumbledore, I have seen too much crap today to sit here and listen to riddles."

"Harry is going to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

There was a collective gasp. The pens of the press which were moving as fast as they could, stopped. Bill felt himself sink slowly to the bank. Even though Bill should have believed it, he just could not.

_The baby._

Bill kept that question to himself as the clouds in the sky turned a dreadful red. Lightening flashed, though there was no rain. Thunder boomed intimidatingly.

Suddenly, a tremendous bolt of lightening ran from the cloud to the lake, and to the Chamber. The ground itself seemed to cry as it rumbled and the lake gurgled and the water level lessened considerably. The red light disappeared.

The middle of the lake seemed to have caved in dramatically. Then suddenly in a sprouting motion, a giant gush of water mingled with bodies, blood, rocks, and black cloaks shot skyward. The water sloshed along the banks like tidal waves. The press could not take enough pictures to capture the moment. There was a blast of wind that knocked the papers out of the hands of those with them present.

Bill's stomach cramped so strongly he vomited all over the ground in front of him. Ginny soon took pity on him and cleaned him and helped him up. He just knew Harry was gone, there was no denying it. _Just which one of the many bodies floating the lake was Harry_, was the question on Bill's mind now.

The ground continued to groan, the sky rained down tears of sadness. The red water diffused into the whole lake, turning it pink, and it washed onto the banks. Bill remembered the scene from the garden after he removed the black box from the pillar. The landscape went dreary. The sadness of the Last Battle seemed to fill the whole scene. The trees drooped, several of them let their leaves fall. The water went still, even though it carried the blood of the enemy. The evening sky went gray.

A beam of red light struck the ground near Bill from the oddly churning clouds above them. Bill instinctively moved away from it. A voice spoke. Bill was sure that it belonged to Ares.

"_To discover the truth in past, remember the spell that was cast._

_Remember the words and remember the tale that was chanted in the Chamber as well._

_Remember the caster with powers divine to bring tears into the never compassionate eyes that are mine._

_Remember the prophecies new and old, and tell the truth to his figure of gold._

_Eyes of emeralds, tongue of snake: Gods of lesser and greater will tremble in his wake._

_He, with the wondrous and terrible life, tell the vixen to speak the truth._

_My work here is done, but remember my words: Bring back my godling from that which is hell_."

The beam thundered this once more before retracting back into the clouds. The press tried to get down the speech but for some reason their pens would not write. The magnificent clouds churned once more before dispersing into regular ones.

Bill's mind barely had time to wrap around the prophetic riddle, before two wands washed up onto the bank near his feet. They seemed to be connected.

He called Dumbledore over, attracting the attention of everyone else to the identical wands that he held up. Fawkes gave a mournful cry as he saw the wands.

Dumbledore approached Bill slowly. His cloak was shredded in places and covered in ash. He looked and moved as one would expect of someone his age. He peered at the wands.

"You have found one of the most extraordinary phenomena of our age. Two wands of completely different wizards with nearly identical backgrounds. Two very powerful wizards, both great in their own ways." He held them up. A strange glow appeared around them.

He spoke in an authoritative voice. Bill realized that Dumbledore was giving the Rites of Death to the owners of the wands.

"The wand of the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort of Slytherin." A gasp rose up. Voldemort not having his wand put the final sign on his existence. But Dumbledore was not finished. "And the wand of the grand Light Lord Harry Potter of Gryffindor."

_There it was_. Bill felt cold all over. _The confirmation like none other_

A cry like none other, wrenched itself from the beak of Fawkes as he swooped down and clasped the wands in his claws, out of Dumbledore's outstretched hand. The wands suddenly fell away from each other. With one in each claw, and with his cry still piercing their hearts, Fawkes took flight, soaring off towards the mountains until he was finally out of sight.

_**That Could It Be 'The End'...**_

_**But Of Course It Isn't!

* * *

**_

_**Just so everyone knows, there is a sequel. The Return, check it out**_


End file.
